SM School
by BluePrince14
Summary: Sejak kapan mangsa dan pemangsa bisa hidup damai bersama? Vampire dan manusia? Itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawa! "Aku mau pergi dari sini!"—Aiden/Vamfic. Yaoi/BL. Crack. DLDR!/Ch5 Update!/Reviewnya dongs kakak? :D
1. New Life, Another World

**SM SCHOOL**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

Member Super Junior in their western name

Leeteuk as Dennis | Heechul as Casey | Hankyung as Joshua | Sungmin as Vincent

| Eunhyuk as Spencer | Donghae as Aiden | Kibum as Bryan | Kyuhyun as Marcus |

**Genre**

Fantasy/Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters.

Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s) | Shounen Ai—Boys Love

Crack Pair.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Summary:**

_Sejak kapan mangsa dan pemangsa bisa hidup damai bersama? Vampire dan manusia? Itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawa! "Aku mau pergi dari sini!"_

—o0o—

Chapter I

New Life, Another World.

—o0o—

**B**erjalan sendirian di tempat ini bukanlah menjadi pilihan yang paling baik—ia lebih memilih terkurung di kamarnya tanpa makanan di banding berada di sini. Meski tempat ini mewah—dengan segala ornamen kuno tapi artistik di tiap sudut yang membuatnya merasa di berabad abad sebelum teknologi ditemukan; Dia, orang ini, bisa merasakan aura aneh dari gedung yang katanya berlabel sekolah ini. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak, tapi kakinya terus melangkah. Dinding koridor ini dipenuhi potret potret bangsawan—yang entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan—mengikuti tiap langkahnya dengan mata tajam mereka. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi—ia seperti melihat mereka mendelik marah padanya.

Menyeramkan.

_Itu hanya potret... Itu hanya potret... Tenang... Tenang..._

Dia merapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali bagai mantra di dalam hati dengan degup jantung tak menentu. Melangkah terus dengan kecepatan tak biasa di atas karpet merah yang tergelar di sepanjang koridor.

Ia memang sudah merasa aneh dengan tempat ini sejak awal—saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Tempat ini dibilang 'sekolah' ini lebih mirip kastil tua dengan penyihir yang mengerikan sebagai penunggunya—ah, ia jadi ingat salah satu dongeng.

Kastil tinggi bercat kusam dan parit parit di sekitarnya—benar-benar tak mencerminkan kata sekolah itu sendiri.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke tempat ini, ia sempat meminta orangtuanya untuk menghentikan niat mereka menyekolahkan anaknya di tempat ini, namun tentu saja sama sekali tak mereka dengar. Ia yakin—dan tahu betul—alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena semuanya sudah diurus; mulai dari biaya, seragam, buku-buku dan sebagainya. Jadi, tak mungkin untuknya meminta pindah ke sekolah lain begitu saja.

Aneh, diantara banyaknya sekolah kenapa orang tuanya memilih sekolah menyeramkan ini?

'Mereka pasti sudah gila!' itulah yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia tak bisa menolak—ia masih terlalu takut pada kemarahan ayah dan omelan ibunya. Lagipula, ia tak ingin jadi anak pembangkan. _Good boy_.

Tapi—

—bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah; hidupnya ke depan. Karena ia akan bersekolah dan—yang harus ia sesali—menginap di tempat ini selama dua tahun ke depan. Ih waw, apa jadinya dia? Sehari di sini saja sudah tak kerasaan apalagi dua ta—

Sreeeet

—apa itu?

Sosoknya berbalik cepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu berkelebat di belakangnya tadi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan koper saat sadar tidak ada orang di sana—hanya desing angin, mungkin?

"Halo?"

Dia mencoba memanggil. Tapi, tak ada yang menyahut. Yang ia dengar hanyalah gaungan suaranya sendiri yang menggema di koridor itu. Oke, perasaannya semakin tak enak. Bulu kuduknya mulai merinding semua sekarang. Merasa memang tak ada siapa-siapa—setelah memastikan sekali lagi, akhirnya dia berniat melanjutkan jalannya. Berada di sini lebih lama sungguh sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung.

Ia pun berbalik—

"Hai."

"WHOA!"

—dan ia langsung tersentak mundur beberapa langkah dan tersandung kopernya saat melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya, menyapanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Darimana datangnya orang ini? Ia tak mendengar sesuatu seperti langkah atau apapun tadi.

"S—siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada tercekat dan wajah pucat pasi karena ketakukan menjalari setiap inci nadinya. Jantungnya semakin berpacu—tapi orang itu malah terkekeh. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Oh, kau pasti anak baru itu ya? Emmm—" sepertinya pria itu nampak berfikir, mengingat-ngingat sesuatu yang sepertinya dia lupakan, "Ah! A—Aiden, right?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada kegirangan sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

Sosok yang ditanya masih membeku—tapi mengangguk kecil, membuat sosok pria misterius yang tiba-tiba datang itu kelihatan begitu girang, mungkin karena tebakannya tepat. Atau mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Oh iya," sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Spencer, ngomong-ngomong," katanya lagi memperkenalkan diri.

Meski ragu, Aiden menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menyunggingkan senyum kikuk—ia bisa merasakan rasa dingin yang sangat saat tangannya menyentuh tangan itu, "A—aiden Lee," ujarnya sedikit terbata, masih sedikit takut.

"Kenapa datang malam-malam begini?" tanya sosok Spencer itu, dengan alis mengerut tanda heran.

"Ada kesalahan mungkin—entahlah. Aku datang sendiri ke sini dan mencari alamat yang diberikan Mum dan Dad, tapi aku tak menemukannya—" Aiden melirik sosok di depannya dan bisa dengan jelas melihatnya menyeringainya seakan tahu sesuatu, "—Aku memutari kota ini sampai dua belas kali—kupikir. Tapi aku tak menemukan kastil ini. Dan saat aku menelpon Dad dan mengatakannya, ia tak percaya."

Ia bisa melihat seringai di wajah pria di depannya itu semakin lebar. Namun entahlah, mungkin itu hanya senyuman lebar tapi dia menganggapnya seringai? Oh, salahkan penerangan koridor ini yang hanya memanfaatkan cahaya dari obor-obor tua yang tertempel di dinding.

"Lalu—?" tanya Spencer, mengharapkan lanjutan cerita yang terhenti.

"Yah—" balas Aiden, mulai santai karena sudah tak merasakan lagi ketakutan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya sedari tadi, sekaligus merasa aneh karena bisa bicara panjang lebar begini dengan orang asing, "—Dad memintaku mencarinya lagi. Meski tak yakin akhirnya kulakukan dan—"

"—Kau menemukannya dan berada di sini denganku?" potong Spencer cepat, mengakhiri cerita. Aiden mengangguk meng'iya'kan dan orang itu kembali tersenyum lebar. Orang ini benar-benar aneh!

Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan, Aiden pun mulai mengamati namja di depannya. Pria ini

—Putih pucat, bahkan mungkin mendekati Albino meski Aiden tak yakin (Ia belum pernah melihat orang Albino sebelumnya). Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Aiden dan lebih kurus. Ia mengenakan pakain berwarna hitam yang terlihat elegan—Aiden berfikir mungkin ini adalah seragam sekolah ini karena ia melihat sulaman 'SM'—yang merupakan nama sekolah ini ada di bagian dada kirinya, terpasang dengan benang emas dengan bentuk artistik dan menawan. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan yang di potong pendek dengan poni yang dibuat melawan gravitasi. Wajahnya tampan—ia akui—dan ia memiliki senyum yang lebar.

"Terpesona padaku, Aiden?" tanya Spencer dengan geli, begitu tiba-tiba karena Aiden langsung tersentak menjauh saat melihat wajah orang itu berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Aiden mengerjap matanya lucu, "Apa?" tanyanya heran saat sadar dengan pertanyaan barusan setelah diam sepersekian detik.

"Kau melihatku seakan-akan aku ini seorang artis," jelasnya sambil tertawa.

Mengerti dengan maksud itu, mau tak mau Aiden pun merona malu—ikut tersenyum setelah terlebih dahulu menggumamkan kata 'sorry' atas perlakuan tak sopannya tadi. Mengamati orang tanpa permisi.

Aiden merasa pengap melandanya dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melepas syal yang melilit lehernya sedari tadi—musim gugur sepertinya akan datang, membuat anginnya begitu dingin—lalu mengikatkan syalnya pada pegangan koper. Ia sempat melirik dan entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataan; ia melihat sosok Spencer tersentak dengan kegiatannya itu.

Aiden mengamati sosok itu lagi, merasa khawatir saat melihatnya mulai gelisah dan wajah pucatnya semakin pucat, "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya mencoba mendekat—tapi sosok itu malah mengangkat tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

Aiden mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, apalagi saat ia melihat kepalan tangan Spencer yang mungkin saja bisa membuat kuku jarinya melukai tangannya sendiri—saking kuatnya kepalan tangan itu. Selain itu napasnya memburu cepat dan terputus putus, dari wajahnya Aiden langsung berfikir bahwa ia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Aku harus pergi—" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan mulut yang hampir terkatup sehingga sangat pelan dan bernada berat.

Wuuuuusssssh.

Aiden menggigil saat merasakan angin dari belakang menerpa tubuhnya dan ia juga bisa merasakan kepalan tangan pria di depannya semakin menguat.

Sebenarnya—

—ada apa?

"Tap—"

"Berjalanlah terus mengikuti lorong ini lalu belok kanan," adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Spencer—dengan nada yang serupa dengan tadi—sebelum berjalan pergi melewati Aiden yang terpaku karena sepertinya telinganya menangkap suara gemeletuk gigi saat sosok itu melewatinya.

Kenapa ia berubah begitu—

—drastis?

Tepat saat Aiden berbalik beberapa detik kemudian—napasnya tercekat. Karena sosok yang beberapa detik lalu melewatinya tadi kini tak ada—padahal lorong ini panjang dan belokan masih jauh dari sana, si depan sana. Tak mungkin ia bisa secepat itu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungnya berpacu tak normal, buluk kuduknya berdiri lagi. Lalu, atensinya menangkap sesuatu berwana hitam bersayap terbang rendah menjauhinya di koridor itu—tempat yang mungkin seharusnya Spencer berada sekarang.

Aiden benar-benar ketakutan, pikiran pikiran buruk memenuhi otaknya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali dia berlari sambil menarik kopernya dengan wajah pucat pasi—seakan baru saja melihat hantu. Atau memang hantu?

A—apa itu tadi?

—o0o—

**L**orong ini begitu panjang—bagai tanpa akhir untuk sosok Aiden yang kini ketakutan. Ia melirik takut ke sekitarnya dengan ujung mata dan yang ia lihat hanyalah gerakan api di atas obor yang bergoyang-goyang. Napasnya memburu karena kelelahan tapi ketakuatan memberinya kekuatan lebih untuk terus berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Dan ia bersyukur karena ujung lorong ini sudah ia lihat, pasti ada dua belokan di sana.

Ia berhenti tepat di ujung lorong. Pandangannya menatap dinding—yang merupakan ujung lorong ini dengan takjub, "Ini—" gumamnya dengan nada tercekat, "—Pentagram."

Di dinding itu, terpahat sebuah gambar bintang terbalik di dalam sebuah lingkaran—seperti dibingkai oleh garis yang membentuk persegi dengan lingkaran lain di tiap ujung sisinya. Terlihat kusam dan tua tapi tetap menawan dengan ukiran ukiran antik dan symbol-simbol aneh yang membuatnya semakin artistik dan sekaligus

—mengerikan.

Aiden menangkap ada ukiran lain di bawah lambang besar itu. Sebuah tulisan yang—lagi-lagi—diukir begitu cantik di dinding, bagai ditulis dengan tinta emas. Sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi;

"Kemurnian, kesetiaan dan darah adalah segalanya."

Oke, Aiden merinding mendengarkan ucapannya sendiri. Kalimat itu sepertinya punya makna tersendiri tapi Aiden tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Jadi, ia memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan memilih arah kanan—seperti apa yang dikatakan Spencer.

Wuuuuuusssh.

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus, tapi kali ini berbeda. Angin sejuklah yang berhembus saat Aiden mulai melangkah. Entah kenapa saat melewati koridor ini Aiden merasa nyaman—tidak seperti koridor yang tadi ia lewati. Auranya berbeda. Dan hal itu membuatnya agak santai sekarang, meski masih parno dan sesekali menengok ke belakang.

Di koridor ini terdapat beberapa pintu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran rumit dan papan-papan nomor. Aiden merogoh mantelnya dan mengambil kunci yang diberikan ayahnya sebelum ia pergi—sebuah kunci berwarna perak dengan angka 213 tertera di sana—seperti biasa, diukir cantik.

"207. 208. 209—" Aiden menyebutkan setiap angka di papan nomor tiap pintu—sekedar menghindari mendengar suara-suara aneh yang tak diinginkan—berjalan terus sambil menyeret koper hingga akhirnya, "213!"

Aiden menjerit kesenangan saat menemukan kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera berbaring di ranjang dan menyambut alam mimpi. Seharian di kelilingi hal aneh dan menakutkan cukup membuatnya kelelahan—apalagi setelah berlari seperti tadi.

Dengan cepat ia memasukan kunci ke lubang kunci. Membuka pintu dengan senyum lebar masuk dan tak lupa mengunci kembali pintu. Aiden berbalik—atensinya menangkap ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya mulai sekarang.

"Wow," adalah kata pertama yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Ruangan ini begitu luas. Ada empat ranjang dibuat berhadapan—dua dua. Ia bisa melihat dua meja nakas diapit oleh dua ranjang itu dan masing-masing meja belajar di sisi lain ranjang. Selain itu, terdapat lemari besar dengan empat pintu di pojok kiri, sementara satu pintu ada di sebrangnya—yang sepertinya pintu kamar mandi.

Aiden melangkah lebih jauh masih tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia menatap salah satu ranjang dengan heran—ranjang ini dilengkapi kelambu! Astaga. Abad berapakah sekarang? Dia benar-benar merasa kembali ke masa berabad abad yang lalu. Dia melihat kebawah kakinya dan ada karpet berudu berbentuk lingkaran yang begitu besar tengah ia injak. Semua perabotan di sini diukir dengan ukiran yang antik, unik, artistik—dan sedikit aneh juga berlebihan menurut Aiden.

Apakah pemilik sekolah ini tukang ukir? Lihat! Bahkan langit-langit pun diukir sedemikian rupa! Ia juga bisa melihat ukiran-ukiran lain di beberapa tempat di dinding.

"Hei."

Aiden tersentak—ia terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak sadar salah satu dari 'teman sekamar'nya terbangun dan menarik kelambu ranjangnya.

"Ah, Sorry. Apa aku mengganggu?" kata Aiden kikuk, ini baru pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan orang ini. Meski terlihat mengantuk orang ini tersenyum pada Aiden dan membuatnya langsung seketika dicap ramah oleh Aiden.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau Aiden? Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi—kukira kau akan datang besok," jelasnya mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri Aiden. "Dennis," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum ramah. Aiden menerimanya dan menggumamkan namanya.

Dennis berjalan ke arah salah satu ranjang dan menarik kelambunya—ranjang paling kanan, di samping—meski agak jauh dari—pintu yang sepertinya kamar mandi.

"Ini ranjangmu, dan kau bisa memasukkan baju-bajumu di lemari itu—" Dennis menunjuk lemari di pojok kiri, "—Semua perabot dengan lebel namamu adalah milikmu," jelasnya lagi.

"Thanks."

Dennis tersenyum sebagai balasan, berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya yang bersebrangan dengan milik Aiden. "Kau bisa membereskan bawaanmu, tapi kalau kau lelah sebaiknya kau tidur dan besok kami akan membantumu membereskannya—" menguap, "—Oh, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan tidak apa-apa, kan? Good night, Aiden."

Dan kelambu ranjang itupun diturunkan setelah Aiden berujar 'ya' dan 'good night' sebagai balasan.

Setelah puas memandang, Aiden memilih langsung tidur kala itu—setelah menganti pakaiannya dengan piama tentunya. Biarlah barang bawaannya di bereskan besok. Sambil memeluk Nemo—boneka ikan badut berukuran besar miliknya, matanya mulai terpejam.

"Good night, Nemo." adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar menyambut mimpi.

—o0o—

**S**pencer melangkah masuk ke kamarnya tergesa sambil berusaha mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ujung lengan kemeja—mengusap noda di sana. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia pergi meninggalkan kastil.

"Spencer, kau kenapa?" tanya salah satu dari tiga orang yang tengah berada di sana yang tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ruangan ini bercahaya temaram, dan itu membuat kulit keempat pemuda ini lebih 'manusiawi'. Tak ada ranjang berkelambu dan meja belajar di kamar ini—hanya satu set sofa bergaya elegan dan beberapa bantal duduk berwarna merah. Seluruh ruangan luas ini dilapisi karpet, ada perapian yang menyala, lalu dua buah lemari berukuran sedang—yang satu pintunya terbuat dari kaca transparan dan berisi berpuluh-puluh botol wine atau apapun itu—dan sebuah rak buku penuh buku tua berukuran besar di pojok kanan samping perapian.

"Spencer?" tanya orang yang sama saat mengetahui Spencer malah mendesis—melepas jas seragamnya yang penuh noda darah dan melemparnya ke sembarangan arah.

Ketiga pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap Spencer.

"Jangan bilang kau baru membunuh manusia," tebak seseorang lain yang kini duduk nyaman di kursi duduk merah dengan sebuah buku terbuka di depannya. Meski begitu, nadanya dingin dan dia begitu tenang melanjutkan bacaannya.

Spencer mendesis, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memangsa seekor kambing dan—yaks, aku tak suka itu," wajahnya terlihat kalau ia akan benar-benar muntah—gumaman 'Baguslah' keluar dari orang yang tengah mmbaca buku, "Tapi aku hampir melakukannya kalau tak segera pergi tadi," jelas Spencer. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai yang di lapisi karpet dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aroma orang itu benar-benar luar biasa," katanya dengan semangat.

Sosok yang pertama kali bertanya beranjak, sementara sosok yang sedari tadi diam mengerutkan kening dengan heran dan berkata, "Siapa maksudmu?" dengan nada datar dan dingin, masih setia dengan posisinya yang menyender ke sofa dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aiden, si murid baru."

Kali ini sepertinya sosok dengan buku itu benar-benar tertarik, ia menutup bukunya dan menatap Spencer penuh perhatian seakan menunggu kelanjutan cerita—meski wajahnya masih datar dan tak berekspresi.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu sih!" Spencer protes, sementara kedua makhluk lain hanya mendesah bosan.

"Ceritakan bagaimana ceritanya," sosok yang tadi beranjak kembali dengan wadah berisi air dan lap, mendudukkan diri di sisi Spencer, "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya," terangnya lagi sambil mulai mengelap bekas-bekas darah yang mulai kering di wajah dan leher Spencer.

"Oh," katanya, mulai mengerti. "Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja melihatnya di koridor saat akan keluar kastil. Aku belum pernah melihatnya dan aku langsung beranggapan bahwa dia 'Aiden' murid baru yang katanya akan bersekolah di sini—" Spencer memulai ceritanya, merasa risih juga dengan kegiatan sosok lain yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah, Vin." katanya, tapi tak didengarkan oleh sosok yang sebenarnya bernama Vincent itu.

"—Aku ingin menakutinya, dan aku berhasil karena saat ia berbalik dia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya," Spencer tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Wajahnya lucu sekali saat ketakutan."

"Spencer, diam!" protes Vincent karena kegiatannya terganggu dengan kelakuan Spencer yang tertawa tak karuan.

Spencer menghentikan tawanya dengan sebal sambil mencibir.

"Lalu—?" tanya sosok yang masih memangku bukunya. Terdengar tak sabar, tapi Spencer tetap bungkam sampai Vincent selesai dengan kegiatannya dan pergi lagi membawa lap dan wadah berisi air yang kini berwarna kemerahan.

"Kenapa diam? Lanjutkan," kalimat itu keluar dari sosok yang berada di sofa dengan nada memerintah.

"Ye, pangeran Marcus," orang yang disebut pangeran Marcus itu memutar matanya bosan, sebelum Spencer melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "Aku bertanya padanya kenapa bisa sampai malam-malam begini, dan dia menjawab karena ia tak bisa menemukan kastil ini."

"Alasan klasik," pria dengan buku berkomentar, "Berapa kali ia mencari?" tanyanya.

Spencer menyeringai, "Itulah yang membuatnya menarik Bryan, ia bilang padaku dia telah mencari kastil ini sebanyak dua belas kali dan akhirnya menemukannya setelah sekali lagi mencari."

"Wow," adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Vincent saat mendengarnya, "Orang ini pasti sangat naif—"

"—dan polos," sambung Spencer, seringainya semakin lebar. "—Atau bodoh" gumaman pria di sofa membuat seringai itu hilang sedetik, sebelum kembali, "Ini bahkan melebihi rekor sebelumnya!"

Bryan hanya manggut-manggut. Sementara Marcus kembali terdiam tanpa ekspresi—tetap cool. Tapi sepertinya ada sebuah ketertarikan dalam diri mereka berdua dengan sosok 'Aiden' ini.

"Satu-satunya alasan yang mungkin membuatnya menemukan kastil ini pastilah putus asa," komentar Spencer lagi sambil tertawa tawa kesetanan.

"Sepertinya begitu—sifat buruknya pasti tak cukup untuk membuatnya bisa melihat kastil ini," Vincent bicara dengan wajah yang nampak tengah berfikir atau mungkin membayangkan sesuatu, "—Manusia unik."

Hening…

"Aroma—?" Semua mata beralih pada Marcus saat suara itu terdengar, "—Apa maksudmu dengan aromanya yang luar biasa?" tanya Marcus lagi.

Merasa seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, Spencer langsung bangkit dan duduk kembali, "Aku memang masih bisa menahan aroma tubuhnya pada saat itu," katanya sambil mengingat-ngingat, "Tapi berbeda saat ia mulai melepas syalnya. Aromanya begitu menusuk langsung masuk ke indra penciumanku dan membuatku ingin sekali langsung menancapkan taringku di lehernya."

Semuanya terdiam melihat Spencer yang tiba-tiba begitu serius, menanti kelanjutannya.

"Anehnya dia tak takut—dia malah terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bilang aku harus pergi dan saat itulah angin berhembus dan membuat aromanya semakin tertangkap jelas—benar-benar luar biasa. Aku menyuruhnya untuk terus berjalan di koridor lalu belok kanan. Aku pergi setelah itu, cepat-cepat berubah menjadi kelelawar sebelum aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku tahu dia berbalik dan ketakutan saat itu, karena dia langsung berlari begitu cepat."

Bryan lagi lagi mengangguk, "Dari ceritamu sepertinya anak baru ini tidak tahu kalo sekolah ini bukan hanya untuk manusia."

Spencer mengangkat bahu tapi menjawab, "Mungkin iya."

"Kita akan buktikan ceritamu besok," suara dingin Marcus terdengar setelah hening lama. Spencer mengangguk saja, sementara rasa penasaran juga mulai muncul di benak Vincent, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya."

Spencer langsung semangat lagi, "Dia tampan, ah, bukan—tapi manis," katanya.

Dan keheningan menyapa lagi. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum kelas di mulai. Bryan mulai membuka bukunya lagi sementara Spencer dan Vincent mulai bermain catur. Marcus? Oh, dia masih betah di posisinya, setengah melamun.

Seperti apa sebenarnya 'Aiden' ini?

—o0o—

**T**idur malam yang benar-benar singkat untuk Aiden. Rasanya baru sedetik tadi ia menyamankan dirinya di ranjang—bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal sambil memeluk Nemo. Sekarang dia sudah terpaksa untuk mengakhirinya lagi dan bersiap siap masuk kelas pertama di hari pertamanya sekolah. Meski terbangun dengan posisi terduduk di atas ranjang, jiwa Aiden nampak mengawang-ngawang entah kemana dan bagaimana. Matanya terbuka sedetik lalu tertutup perlahan—tubuhnya mengerjap dan matanya terbuka lagi lalu tertutup perlahan lagi, terus seperti itu sejak ia di bangunkan salah satu teman sekamarnya—yang kalo tidak salah bernama Joshua.

Masih memeluk Nemo, Aiden menguap lebar-lebar sementara ketiga teman sekamarnya mungkin sekarang sedang mandi. Ia bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi. Ia ingin menyusul yang lainnya ke kamar mandi dan bersiap masuk kelas—tapi dirinya benar-benar mengantuk dan membutuhkan tidur. Salahkan ia yang tak bisa menemukan kastil ini lebih awal sehingga membuatnya sampai tengah malam lewat. Padahal kan biasanya, sebelum pukul sembilan pun dirinya sudah terlelap di ranjangnya setelah menghabiskan segelas susu sebelum tidur buatan sang Mum.

Ah, mengingat itu membuatnya jadi rindu rumah. Ia rindu suara ocehan sang Mum yang membangunkannya dan tepukan sang Dad di bahunya tiap pagi. Padahal baru sehari...

"Ah iya!" Aiden langsung tersadar—terlonjak begitu tiba-tiba dan tergesa mengambil kopernya. Ia membuka isinya dan mencari sebuah benda—yang adalah handphone miliknya dan menemukannya dengan cepat. Ia langsung menulis sebuah pesan untuk Dad dan Mum-nya. Itu atas permintaan mereka, menghubungi atau paling tidak mengirim pesan saat ia sampai dan ia melupakannya kemarin malam.

'Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat sejak semalam, tak perlu cemas. Mum, Dad aku rindu kalian,' kira-kira begitulah isi pesan itu, ditambah beberapa emotion.

Ia segera mengklik 'send' tapi beberapa detik berikutnya ada laporan 'failed'. Ia mencobanya lagi hingga tiga kali dan semua hasil hasilnya sama; failed.

Aiden merengut heran sambil mencobanya terus dan terus. Ia yakin tak mungkin failed karena tak ada pulsa, iya baru mengisinya kemarin.

—"Percuma saja kau menggunakan benda itu di sini," sahutan tiba-tiba dari arah pintu membuat Aiden sedikit tersentak—diam diam dalam hati berfikir kenapa semua orang di sini gemar membuatnya kaget seperti itu. Aiden melihat seseorang di sana, seorang pria atau mungkin wanita? Oh iya tak yakin. Karena wajahnya cantik.

"Lihat sinyalnya," sahut sosok itu lagi sambil berjalan menuju lemari, membuka salah satu pintu yang Aiden bisa melihat nama 'Casey' tertempel di depan pintu itu.

Dengan segera Aiden mengecek handphonenya, melihat sinyal—

—tidak ada.

"Tidak ada sinyal di sini?" tanya Aiden keheranan, bukankah ini masih termasuk kota? Kenapa bisa?

"Begitulah," sahut sosok itu lagi, pendek. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini sehingga ia bisa sesantai itu. Berbeda dengan Aiden. Dia sunggung terkejut. Tidak ada sinyal handphone, berarti ia tidak bisa menghubungi orang tuanya, "Jangan bilang tidak ada TV? Radio? Internet?" tanyanya lagi, berharap mendapat jawaban yang merupakan sebuah gelengan.

Tapi pria ini malah mengangguk—menghapus harapannya, "Kau kira kau mau apa? Liburan?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis dan ekspresi aneh menatap wajah Aiden, memandangnya seakan-akan dia adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang langka.

Oke, pria ini memang cantik tapi mulutnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya bertanya," sahut Aiden mulai kesal.

"Dan aku hanya menjawab," balas Casey lagi. Dia melirik Aiden, dan senyum sinisnya kembali diperlihatkannya, "Kau belum bersiap? Dasar pemalas," sindirnya.

Aiden ingin menangis sekarang!

Bukan—bukan karena tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhir yang dikeluarkan Casey, tapi ingin menangis karena ia tak bisa menghubungi orang tuanya sekarang. Tak ada sinyal di sini, Tuhan! Tak ada!

"Mum... Dad..." gumam Aiden begitu pelan sambil memeluk Nemo erat—berlebihan.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap, sarapan akan mulai lima menit lagi," ujar Casey yang telah siap dengan seragamnya. Kini berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang agak panjang dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik di depan sebuah cermin yang ia pegang dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Benar-benar tipikal pria cantik.

Aiden meliriknya, mengamatinya dengan seragamnya, "Kenapa seragamnya warna putih? Kukira hitam," ucapnya refleks. Ia ingat pakaian Spencer kemarin malam. Modelnya sih sama dengan yang ia lihat dipakai Spencer semalam, dengan sulaman huruf 'SM' berukir artistik dengan benang emas di bagian dada kiri—tapi warnanya putih, bukan hitam.

"Kau tahu sekolah ini punya dua seragam?" tanya Casey yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Aiden menyerhit, "Dua seragam? Maksudnya?" Aiden benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua itu. Apa mereka mengganti warna seragam mereka di hari tertentu? Atau bagaimana?

"Oh rupanya kau tidak tahu," sahut Casey lagi, santai, "Dennis belum memberitahumu, eh?"

Beritahu apa?

—"Astaga, Aiden! Kau belum mandi?" Sosok Dennis muncul di balik pintu kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap—kemungkin besar dia menggantinya di dalam sana, "Kukira aku sudah menyuruh Joshua untuk membangunkanmu—"

"—Kulakukan kok." Sosok lain muncul. Ah, Joshua, pria tampan yang tadi membangunkannya.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Aiden hanya senyum-senyum. Salahkan dia yang terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu dengan hal tak penting tadi. "Aku akan pergi mandi sekarang," katanya sambil menyimpan Nemo, melangkah turun dari ranjang, menuju kamar mandi.

"Itulah yang harus kau lakukan dari tadi," Casey berkomentar sinis.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Membuka knop pintu dan menutupnya lagi.

Ia kembali dibuat tercengang dengan kamar mandi ini. Ini sangat bersih dan artistik—ia sampai bosan mengatakan kata yang satu ini. Di ruangan ini ada empat bilik dengan papan nama di masing-masing pintu. Di depan bilik masing-masing terdapat sebuah westafel dengan cermin besar menempel di dinding. Satu kata;

"Wow."

Belum sempat berlama-lama menikmati kemewahan kamar mandi ini suara Dennis kembali terdengar dari luar, "Aiden! mandi! Jangan bengong!"

Uh-Oh.

Kenapa Dennis tahu dia sedang terbengong? Apa dia juga punya pengalaman dengan ini sebelumnya?

"Aiden!"

"Iya!"

Dan Aiden langsung memilih masuk ke bilik berpapan nama 'Aiden' karena tak ingin mendapat lebih banyak teriakan lagi. Lama-lama ia bisa menganggap Dennis sebagai Mum-nya. Mereka sama—setidaknya dalam kebawelan.

—o0o—

**P**emandangan yang langka, empat orang sekaligus murid Black datang ke Cafetarian, berdiri tak jauh dari pintu—tentu saja dengan pandangan aneh dan berbeda dari murid murid berpakaian White di sana.

"Guys, sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat kita menunggu di sini," Bryan bersuara setelah sekian lama diam, merasa risih dengan semua pandangan yang mengarah padanya, pada mereka. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang memandang jijik—atau takut. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa siswa yang berbisik secara terang-terangan dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Benar-benar membuat telinga risih.

Lain Bryan, lain dengan yang lain. Tak ada yang menyahut ucapannya. Spencer, malah menebar senyum lebar. Marcus diam bersandar ke dinding dengan tangan di saku, sementara Vincent berdiri tak jauh dari Marcus, tidur—hanya menutup mata—sambil berdiri.

"Guys—" Bryan mencoba lagi.

"Diamlah, Bryan," suara itu mau tak mau membuat Bryan diam. Itu suara Marcus, dan apa yang ia katakan harus selalu dipenuhi. Selalu seperti itu.

Bryan mendesis.

Hening…

"_Cepatlah kalian! Kita sudah kehabisan sepuluh menit waktu sarapan!"_

Mereka datang…

Marcus yang pertama bereaksi. Tubuhnya yang tadi menyender ke dinding sekarang tegak.

Aroma itu… aroma yang dikatakan Spencer luar biasa itu… bisa mereka rasakan. Vincent dan Spencer berpandangan—sama-sama mulai bernafas cepat. Bryan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, sementara Marcus mulai mencakar dinding dengan sebelah tangannya yang.

"_Tenanglah, Cas. Makanan itu takkan lari."_

Mendekat… Semakin dekat…

"_Apapun katamu, Joshua!"_

Keempatnya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Semakin merasakan sesuatu dalam aliran darah mereka memberontak, ingin lepas.

"Cepat kalian ini, lambat seka—"

Langkah cepat Casey langsung terhenti saat ia melihat keempat orang yang sama sekali tak diharapkan berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, terlihat menunggui seseorang dengan ekspresi aneh mereka. Dia mendesis mengerikan dan menatap mereka garang seakan mereka ini adalah musuh yang sangat berbahaya.

Joshua, Dennis dan Aiden pun seketika berhenti saat melihat Casey yang seakan membeku—padahal tadi sangat semangat—begitu masuk cafetarian. Wajah mereka terlihat bingung untuk sepersekian detik sebelum menatap ke empat orang yang tak seharusnya berada di tempat ini. Joshua dan Dennis langsung mengerti, mereka mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, rahang mereka mengeras. Sementara itu Aiden semakin bingung dengan semua situasi ini, tapi ia masih berani menyapa Spencer sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, Spencer."

Tak ada sahutan—hanya lirikan tajam dari Casey dan Joshua yang ia dapat, membuatnya merinding.

Dennis maju, berdiri di depan Casey yang terlihat membuang mukanya dengan perasaan muak, "Ada kepentingan apa hingga para Black ini **sudi** datang kemari?" nadanya terdengar ramah dan ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, tapi Aiden bisa melihat tatapannya begitu tajam dan mengerikan. Apa ini Dennis?

"Well, kami hanya berkunjung."

Perhatian Aiden beralih ke orang berpakaian hitam yang menjawab dengan begitu tenang, meski begitu dia bisa merasakan kalau pria di depannya itu sama sekali tak sedang tenang. Aiden merasa seseorang menatapnya tajam, salah satu dari mereka.

"Berhenti membual!" Casey mulai hilang kesabaran, wajahnya begitu merah saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada tinggi. Joshua mencengkram tangannya mencegah melakukan hal bodoh, sementara ia membisikkan kata 'tenanglah' ke telinga Casey yang tetap tampak tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Begitu?" Dennis kembali membuka suaranya, "Cepatlah pergi kalau kalian sudah selesai, kalau begitu." dan ia melengos menuju salah satu meja yang masih kosong, diikuti Casey yang dengan kasar menepis tangan Joshua yang sedari tadi mencoba mencegahnya, menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan Joshua yang mengikuti di belakangnya—tanpa berekspresi.

Sementara itu, Aiden masih terdiam, tak tahu harusIa masih terbengong tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini membingungkan!

"Sp—"

Dan ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya di dorong membentur lantai dengan begitu keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ia kesusahan bernafas dan ia sadar seseorang tengah memegangi—mencekik—lehernya dengan begitu kuat. Alarm bahaya berdenging di kepalanya! Siapa orang ini?

"Marcus!"

Bryan sontak berteriak. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata terlonjak tak percaya dengan kejadian itu, mereka semua tercekat—begitupun Casey, Dennis dan Joshua, mereka berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah pucat pasi, memandang horor. Mereka kira Aiden mengikuti mereka tadi!

"T—tolong. Sia—papun tolong a—ku!" Aiden menjerit, meronta, mencoba menghentikan cekikan di lehernya menggunakan tangannya. Percuma, tangannya terasa kebas dan gemetaran. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Aura semakin tegang, tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka semua shock. Pucat pasi.

"Marcus! Hentikan!" Bryan lah satu-satunya orang yang berniat menghentikan sosok mengerikan Marcus yang menggila, ia mencoba dan yang ia dapat hanyalah dorongan berkekuatan besar yang membuatnya menabrak beberapa meja.

"St—o—p!" Aiden berfikir napasnya benar-benar akan segera habis, ia bisa merasakan air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Ia kesusaha bernafas. Paru-parunya menjerit. Kepalanya pening, dan pandangannya mulai buram.

"P—lea—se," itulah usaha terakhirnya, karena ia merasa ajalnya semakin dekat. Pandangannya mulai menghitam, kepalanya serasa akan meledak!

Mata Marcus menatap mata brown caramel yang kini mengeluarkan air mata, dan entah kenapa—cekikannya mengendur dan terlepas sepenuhnya membuat tubuh lemah Aiden terduduk bersandar di lantai. Aiden seperti mendapat hidupnya kembali, ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Bernapas cepat, wajahnya merah.

Sosok Marcus berjalan mundur dengan terhuyung—berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tampak kepayahan bernafas sama sepertinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya yang sedari tertunduk kini terangkat. Dan dengan jelas Aiden bisa melihat matanya yang semerah darah dan—

—taring.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Alarm bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi semakin keras. Darahnya terpompa begitu cepat. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

"Hentikan dia! Hentikan dia!"

**LARI AIDEN! LARI!**

Aiden yang masih dalam ketakutannya merasakan tubuhnya terdorong lagi ke arah dinding dengan begitu keras—lebih keras dari yang tadi, menyakitinya! Ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya berderik!

Aiden merasakan ketakutan berkali-kali lipat lebih besar saat wajah Marcus berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas… sepasang mata merah darah itu, begitu mengerikan. Tatapannya kosong, begitu liar bagai binatang buas. Lalu taring, taring yang ia perlihatkan semakin menambah ketakutannya.

Aiden merasakan lututnya begitu lemas, bahkan mungkin takkan bisa menopang tubuhnya jikalau bahunya tak di dorong ke dinding.

"Spencer! Hentikan dia!" Bryan berteriak panik setelah bangkit dari tempatnya—beberapa pecahan dari piring menancap di tangannya. Spencer berusaha menghentikan Marcus, tapi ini sulit karena sesuatu dalam pikirannya menjerit menyuruhnya melakukan hal lain. Darah…

Namun hasilnya sama saat Bryan mencoba—tubuhnya terlempar ke atas langit-langit dan mendarat di lantai.

Casey hendak maju, tapi tangan Dennis menghalanginya.

Bryan mencoba lagi dan yang dia dapatkan hanyalah dorongan yang lebih kuat bahkan sebelum ia menyentuh sosok itu.

Marcus membauinya, di leher, Aiden tahu itu, dan itulah yang paling ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Karena melihat situasi seperti ini sepertinya ia tahu makhluk apakah sebenarnya sosok itu.

Degup jantungnya berpacu dalam kecepatan tak normal, benar-benar cepat sehingga ia berfikir mungkin jantungnya akan meloncat keluar. Setiap nadinya merasakan ketakutan—mengalir bersama darahnya.

Ia menutup mata, dengan air mata yang masih meleleh.

_Takut…_

_Takut…_

_Takut…_

_Mum, Dad._

Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa ini adalah lelucon. Hanya lelucon. Tapi ia tahu ini semua tak mungkin. Ini semua terlalu nyata dan mengerikan untuk sekedar menjadi lelucon bagi si murid baru.

"Hmmmm…"

Ia merasakan hembusan nafas itu, berhembus dingin di sekitar lehernya.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan ia bisa merasakan kulit lehernya robek—

**BRUGH!**

—bersamaan dengan hilangnya topangannya.

Ia terjatuh, memegangi lehernya dan mendapati beberapa tetes darah di sana, terusap di tangannya sekarang.__Darah itu tak seberapa banyak, tapi cukup membuat sosok Bryan dan Spencer meraung—memunculkan taring mereka dan meninju beberapa barang di sekitar mereka, sebelum—

POFF!

—berubah menjadi kelelawar dan pergi. Diikuti satu sosok lagi, Vincent.

"APA APAAN KAU MARCUS!"

Pandangan semua orang beralih termasuk Aiden, ia bisa melihat sosok Marcus itu terbaring dengan sosok lain yang menduduki tubuh dan menahan lengannya. Meski begitu tatapan tajam bak binatang buas milik Marcus masih menatap tajam Aiden, darah Aiden lebih tepatnya. Aiden memeluk lututnya dengan gemetaran tubuh tak kendali—tapi pandangannya tak bisa berpalinng. Terkunci pada sepasang mata merah itu. Pandangannya begitu kosong dengan air mata yang terus meleleh. Degup jantungnya masih cepat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KENDALIKAN DIRIMU!" pria di atas Marcus kembali berteriak, tapi Marcus semakin brutal, mencoba memberontak.__"SIAPAPUN BAWA ANAK ITU KELUAR!" pria itu nampak kewalahan, ia terlempar beberapa meter dan berhasil mendapatkan Marcus, mendorongnya ke dinding.

Dennis dan Joshua cepat bertindak. Mereka berjalan mendekati Aiden dan membatunya berdiri. Tapi kaki Aiden terlalu lemah dan gemetaran sehingga ia tak bisa berjalan. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat dengan tangan memegang bekas luka kecil di lehernya. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"CEPAT!"

GRAAP!

Tubuh kecil itu kini berada dalam dekapan Joshua, yang segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin diikuti Dennis, "Tenanglah," bisik Joshua.

Tapi bayangan mata merah darah dan taring itu masih berada jelas di pikiran Aiden. Membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menangis dan gemetaran.

Setelah mereka pergi, Marcus mulai tenang, pria itu melepaskan pegangannya. Mata dan taringnya sudah hilang, yang tersisa kini hanya nafasnya yang memburu. Matanya menyapu ke segala arah. Dan tatapan berbeda dari orang orang yang melihat dengan jelas kejadian itu dengan jelas ia lihat.

"Temui aku di kantor," itulah kata terakhir yang diberikan pria itu sebelum—

POFF!

Berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang entah kemana.

Marcus bangkit, memasang wajah dinginnya dan berjalan pergi—seakan tak terjadi apapun. Meski kini pikirannya kalut.

Casey yang masih berada di sana, mendesis sebal sebelum pergi juga. Berlari dengan begitu cepat.

—o0o—

**"A**—apa itu tadi?" Aiden memeluk lututnya dan duduk di ranjangnya dengan gemetaran. Pandangannya kosong, trauma.

Dennis dan Joshua berpandangan dan tak ada yang buka suara.

"A—apa mereka... v—vampire?" napasnya tercekat saat mengatakan kata terakhir. Gemetarannya semakin bertambah hebat dan tangisannya sama sekali belum berhenti, meski kini lukanya sudah dibersihkan dan di plester.

"Banyak yang tak kau ketahui Aiden," Dennis mulai bercerita, raut wajahnya tampak sangat menyesal, Ia begini karena ini tanggung jawabnya, "Seharusnya aku mengatakan semua ini lebih awal."

"A—apa?"

"Sekolah ini—"

—"Sekolah ini bukan hanya untuk manusia, boy," suara Casey memotong begitu saja, di datang dari arah pintu, masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Aiden, "Tapi untuk para Black itu juga—untuk vampire."

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Ini memang di sengaja, pemilik sekolah atau kastil ini punya keinginan membuat manusia dan vampire hidup damai—benar-benar ide bodoh—makanya ia membuka sekolah ini untuk ajang para vampire menjijikan itu melatih menahan nafsu mereka pada kita, darah kita—manusia," Casey terlihat benar-benar terlihat tak senang. Membicarakan ini seakan akan membuatnya muak dan benar-benar akan muntah.

"Jadi—semua murid berpakaian hitam itu... V—vampire?"

Casey mengangguk, Dennis dan Joshua juga.

—"Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya—penyerangan siswa Black, benar-benar mengerikan."

Aiden sudah tak tahu siapa yang bicara, pikirannya kosong. Shock.

—"Kurasa, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Marcus? bukankah ia menjadi vampire yang selalu bisa menahan nafsunya terhadap darah manusia, ia darah murni, dan hampir semua darah murni mempunyai kelebihan itu,"

Gemetaran di tubuh Aiden semakin menjadi saat ia mendengar nama 'Marcus' di sebut. Ia menutup matanya rapat—

Cekikan...

Mata merah...

Taring...

—Kembali terbayang membuatnya ketakutan, ketakutan itu menjalari setiap senti tubuhnya seakan-akan bisa membuatnya mati saat itu juga. Membuat dadanya sesak dan kepalanya pening—

**"AKU MAU PERGI DARI SINI!"**

Casey, Joshua dan Dennis yang sedari tadi berbincang langsung terlonjak kaget, saat mendengar Aiden menjerit histeris

**"MUM, DAD! AKU MAU PULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"**

—o0o—

**To be Continue**

—o0o—

**Cuaps Author's**

Okeeee, ini panjang. Berharap reader sekalian ga bosen bacanya ._.

Yaps, ini KYUHAE (atau MARDEN?) pair! Bagi yang ga sukaaa~~ udah diperingatkan ya, jangan salahin kalo nyesel /ditimpuk

Ceritanya aneh? Typo? Alur lelet? **KOMEN PLIS**

Author bener-bener mengharapkan kometar, saran kritikan (flame juga boleh) dari pada reader sekalian. Ya, ya, ya? *ngasih 6Jib satu-satu—nyogok* hehehe~~

**LANJUT?** Atau **DELETE?**

Tergantung kalian. Chapter dua akan di update sesuai jumlah review—dan mood author juga tentunya HAHA /ditampol. Udah ah, authornya mau ngehayal dulu fanfic ini bisa dapet duapuluh review. Bisa ga ya~~~

**PS**: buat para 'Guest' diharapkan untuk mencantumkan nickname untuk balasan review di chap depan~~

—o0o—

See yaa ^^

**Bandung 09/07/2012**


	2. What's Wrong?

**SM SCHOOL**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

Member Super Junior in their western name

Leeteuk as Dennis | Heechul as Casey | Hankyung as Joshua | Sungmin as Vincent

| Eunhyuk as Spencer | Donghae as Aiden | Siwon as Andrew | Ryeowook as Nathan | Kibum as Bryan | Kyuhyun as Marcus |

with

Yunho as U-know | Jaejoong as Hero

**Genre**

Fantasy/Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters.

Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s) | Shounen Ai—Boys Love

Crack Pair

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Summary:**

_Sejak kapan mangsa dan pemangsa bisa hidup damai bersama? Vampire dan manusia? Itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawa! "Aku mau pergi dari sini!"_

—o0o—

Chapter II

What's Wrong?

—o0o—

**R**uangan itu remang—dengan tak adanya ventilasi dan sumber cahaya lain kecuali perapian yang menyala. Di langit-langit ruangan itu memang tergantung sebuah lampu besar yang indah dan terlihat mewah, namun sepertinya tak ada niatan untuk dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik ruangan.

Ruangan ini luas, berbentuk memanjang dipenuhi perabotan berkelas dari kayu dengan ukiran antic seperti biasa, sebagai contoh adalah sepasang meja-kursi di pojok kanan ruangan. Meja yang lebih pantas dikatakan meja kerja ini terlihat berantakan—dengan beberapa buku terbuka dan kertas-kertas yang menemani almanak, beberapa figura foto dan mainan keseimbangan di atasnya.

Di ruangan itu juga ada satu set sofa—tepat menghadap perapian di pojok agak kiri ruangan—yang kini sedang diduduki oleh dua sosok yang berbincang. Ah, ditemani cangkir teh yang alih-alih berisi teh malah berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. Darah…

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh?" tanya sosok itu pada sosok lain—yang lebih muda, yang terduduk tepat di seberangnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu cangkir itu dengan luwes, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang hanya terdiam, "Kau hampir membunuhnya." ada nada kesal dan kemarahan terselip di sana—meski diucapkan dengan dingin dan ditemani tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja," jawab sosok itu, balas menatap tajam, "Aku tak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi," lanjutnya lagi sambil membuang muka—seakan enggan bertatapan lebih lama. Nadanya dingin, terkesan tak sopa dan wajahnya itu, tak berekspresi—

—dan itulah yang membuat sosok yang lebih tua menjadi geram, "Marcus," desisnya berbahaya, memanggil nama sosok itu. "Aku ini mentormu," katanya memperingatkan.

"Ya, memang benar," balas Marcus acuh tak acuh, sibuk menatap potret setengah badan seorang bangsawan yang berada tepat di atas perapian. Potret dengan figura emas yang amat besar. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ke arah potret itu sebelum kembali berekspresi dingin menatap sang mentor, "U-know. Anda memang mentor saya. Lalu apa?" tantangnya tak benar-benar terganggu dengan tatapan tajam mematikan yang mengarah padanya.

Ingin sekali U-know ini mencabik-cabik sosok itu atas perlakuan tak sopannya itu. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak bisa. Akhirnya di hanya menghela napasnya pasrah dan mencoba bersabar, "Marcus dengar," ia memulai, masih menatap sosok itu—tapi bukan dengan tatapan seperti tadi, melainan tatapan memelas, memohon, "Kau adalah ketua kaum Black. Kau dipilih karena kau dianggap mampu. Kau harus memberikan contoh, kau dengar?" tanyanya.

Marcus diam saja. Tentu saja ia dengar, tapi terlalu malas untuk hanya sekedar mengangguk atau berkata 'ya'. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan memandang piagam-piagam berfigura yang tertempel di dinding atau sekedar menatap lemari kayu besar yang berada di tepat di samping pintu. Apa saja.

"Aku tak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi," ujar sang mentor dengan nada mengancam, kembali menyimpan cangkirnya yang kini isinya telah tandas ke meja, "Atau kau akan menerima hukumannya."

Hening lama menyelimuti mereka berdua dalam suasana yang tak mengenakkan.

"Aku ingin bertanya—" Marcus membuka suaranya setelah lama terdiam—masih setia dengan nada dinginnya yang angkuh, sejujurnya sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang menganjal pikirannya sehingga membuatnya tak bisa fokus. Dan sepertinya itu semakin meresahkannya sehingga ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berbicara. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada dia," lanjutnya dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Siapa dia? Orang yang kau serang itu?" tanya sang mentor tertarik, ia belum pernah memiliki pembicaraan lain—seperti ini—dengan Marcus sebelumnya.

Marcus mengangguk kecil.

"Apanya yang berbeda?" tanya sang mentor lagi, terdengar penasaran. Kali ini sambil bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah dengan santai ke arah rak buku berukuran besar yang menempel ke dinding di pojok kanan dekat pintu. Mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membaca-baca.

"Entahlah." Marcus mendesah, "Ada... sesuatu yang lain saat aku menatap mata brownnya. Dan darahnya—benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berfikir jernih."

U-know terkekeh sebelum bertanya, "Benarkah?" dengan nada geli.

Marcus menatapnya garang. Apa yang lucu? desisnya berbahaya dalam hati. Merasa tak senang.

"Kau yang lucu," jawab sang mentor, seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Atau memang bisa? "Kau bertanya padaku tapi dirimu bahkan lebih tahu jawabannya dibanding aku."

Marcus keheranan dan juga kesal—menyesali dirinya yang seharusnya tak usah bertanya. Mendesis terakhir kali, ia lebih memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu, hendak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku belum mempersilahkanmu pergi."

Marcus yang kini berdiri diambang pintu yang terbuka berbalik, menatap tajam, "Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Lebih baik saya pergi dibanding harus melihat Anda menertawakan saya lebih lama," desisnya dengan nada berbahaya. Ia benar-benar tak suka jika seseorang meremehkannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku," sang mentor terlihat menyesal tapi senyumannya tak kunjung hilang. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil sebuah buku tak terlalu tebal dari rak, melemparkannya tepat ke arah Marcus—yang ditangkap dengan baik olehnya, "Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Stella and Andy?" sahut Marcus keheranan saat membaca judul buku itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi menghilang dari balik pintu dengan membawa buku itu.

Senyuman belum hilang dari wajah U-know setelah kepergian Marcus, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia berjalan ke arah sebuah meja kecil di samping perapian. Ada telepon tua di atas sana. Ia mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan memutar beberapa nomor.

Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Halo?"

—o0o—

**A**iden merasa dirinya dibohongi. Sesuatu dalam pikirannya berkata bahwa semua ini tak mungkin terjadi—Mum dan Dad-nya takkan mungkin membiarkan anaknya masuk ke dalam tempat semengerikan ini, tanpa memberitahu apapun, tanpa tahu apapun, tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Aku mau pulang," ucapnya tanpa bosan entah pada siapa, mungkin hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menjejalkan kembali semua pakaiannya di dalam lemari ke dalam koper—tak peduli meski ia memasukkan secara asal-asalan. Ia mau pergi dari tempat menakutkan ini, itulah intinya. Secepatnya. Secepat mungkin.

"Aiden..." ia bisa mendengar suara Dennis yang berdiri tak jauh dari dia yang kini berusaha menjejalkan Nemo ke dalam koper. Nihil. Boneka itu terlalu besar untuk masuk ke dalam koper yang penuh dengan baju-bajunya yang tertata. Tapi ia terus berusaha, ia takkan meninggalkan boneka kesayangannya ini di tempat ini. Tidak. akan.

"Aiden... Kau tak bisa melakukan ini."

_Ia tak mau dengar. Ia tak mau dengar. Ia tak mau dengar._

Meski mereka melarangnya, meski mereka bilang tak mungkin untuknya pergi sekarang karena alasan tak masuk akal, meski mereka bilang ini-itu, Aiden tak mau tahu. Ia ingin pulang. Ingin pergi. Semua firasatnya tentang sekolah ini benar, sejak awal di sudah bisa merasakan hal-hal aneh. Dan sekarang ia tahu kenapa.

Dengan gelisah ia memeriksa semua barang-barangnya, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, ia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk kembali ke sini karena hal itu.

"Boy, kau berbuat hal tak berguna." kali ini Casey yang bicara—bernada kesal melihat kelakuan kekanakkannya. Joshua yang berada tepat di sebelahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dennis memandangnya khawatir—pandangannya mengingatkan Aiden pada Mum-nya saat melepas kepergiannya ke sekolah ini.

"Aku mau pergi." Aiden menarik kopernya setelah menurunkan kelambu ranjangnya, agak kesusahan saat melewati karpet berudu di tengah ruangan sambil menarik koper. Ia melewati Casey, Dennis dan Joshua begitu saja—menuju pintu.

Tangannya berada di knop saat ia berbalik dengan ekspresi sedih, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya," ia berujar singkat dan mengulum senyum yang dipaksakan. Ada rasa sedih hinggap di hatinya kala itu, ia ingin terus berada di sini bersama mereka. Tapi sesuatu dalam pikirannya terus berteriak kalau itu tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin. Ia tak mungkin bisa lebih lama tinggal di tempat ini, bersekolah dan belajar seperti biasanya—menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja sementara bahaya mengintai. Kejadian tadi pagi cukup menjadi alasannya untuk pergi. Ia hampir mati—dan ia tak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Dengan perlahan ia mengamati ruangan ini, sekali lagi untuk ia simpan dalam memorinya. Ruangan luas dengan empat kamar tidur berkelambu, meja nakas, meja belajar dan lemari empat pintu. Kamar mandi—yang luar biasa, karpet berudu berbentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan, ukiran di langit-langit dan beberapa tempat di dinding. Dan teman-temannya—

Dennis, orang yang begitu ramah dengan senyum manisnya, meski terkadang bawel seperti Mum-nya. Casey, pria cantik bermulut sinis. Joshua, orang yang membagunkannya, menggendongnya dan membisikkan kata tenang di saat ia ketakutan. Mereka bertiga berdiri memandangnya sekarang.

Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu—

"WHOAAAA!"

—dan langsung jatuh terjungkal ke belakang saat melihat seseorang berada di sana. Seorang pria menjulang tinggi, berpakaian resmi yang elegan, menatapnya yang jatuh sambil tersenyum geli. "Halo, Aiden," sapanya.

Siapa dia?

"Sir." Dennis bersuara dengan nada begitu senang. Dennis mendekat ke arahku dan membantuku berdiri sebelum membungkuk hormat pada orang itu. "Akhirnya anda datang, Sir."

Orang itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan sebelum melangkah masuk setelah Dennis mempersilahkannya—menanyakan kabar Joshua dan Casey saat ia melihat mereka, yang dibalas dengan 'Fine, Sir' oleh keduanya.

Siapa orang ini? Apakah dia salah satu guru di sini melihat panggilan ketiga teman sekamarnya itu padanya? Melihat penghormatan Casey yang tak bisa dipercayainya.

"Ah, kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku, bukan?" tanya sosok itu padanya, masih melayangkan sebuah senyum menawan. Ia bersandar di salah satu tiang ranjang, memandang Aiden yang berada mematung tak jauh dari pintu bersama Dennis. "Aku Hero, mentormu," lanjutnya lagi.

Aiden tak mengerti, ia bingung dengan semua hal ini. Ia benci kenapa selalu menjadi seseorang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Alisnya berkerut, "Mentor? Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, orang bernama 'Hero' ini malah tertawa, ia memandang Dennis dan dengan matanya menunjuk Aiden, semacam isyarat untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia adalah mentor para murid White, Aiden. Orang yang bertanggung jawab mengawasi kita di sini. Semacam guru pembimbing," jelas Dennis. Joshua dan Casey hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Kau bisa meminta tolong atau bertanya tentang semua hal yang tak kau mengerti padanya."

Aiden diam sambil memandang mentornya itu, ia masih ragu tapi akhirnya buka suara juga, "Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

"Aiden," Casey menggeram—bosan dengan kalimat itu. Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala dan sulit di beritahu.

"Aku mau pergi dari sini," ulangnya.

Sang mentor memandangnya lekat, "Kenapa kau mau pergi?" tanyanya, tak bermaksud apa-apa melainkan hanya ingin sekedar tahu, "Belum ada satu hari kau di sini," lanjutnya lagi, membuat Aiden menunduk.

"Aku tidak mau di sini. Di sini... ada v—vampire. Aku takut. Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu Mum dan Dad." jelasnya, matanya berkaca-kaca dan rasa takutnya kembali tumbuh saat bayangan sepasang mata merah dan taring itu kembali. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Aku mengerti," ujar sang mentor, ia menunduk dan tersenyum sedih sebelum berkata lagi, "Tapi kau tetap tak bisa pergi, Aiden. Sorry."

—Itu adalah kata yang sama yang diucapkan Dennis, hal yang tak ingin didengarnya lagi. Tidak bisa pergi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan—suaranya bergetar, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dennis sudah menjelaskan semuanya tapi ia tak mau percaya.

"Karena kau terikat kontrak dengan kastil ini. Untukmu, dua tahun lagi."

Aiden tersenyum sedih, ia merasa tiba-tiba tak punya tenaga. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh, bersandar ke pintu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Gerbang kastil ini bisa mengetahui niat para muridnya, Aiden. Ia takkan membiarkan siapapun keluar dari tempat ini sampai kontraknya habis."

Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir, tanpa ia sadar. Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekarang, menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya yang membuatnya terjebak di tempat ini. Harusnya ia sadar—disuruh pindah sekolah di tengah tahun ajaran adalah sesuatu hal aneh jika tanpa alasan jelas. Harusnya ia sadar saat melihat wajah khawatir ibunya saat melepasnya pergi. Harusnya ia sadar, tapi ia tidak.

"Aiden," suara Dennis kembali terdengar, dengan nada khawatirnya yang semakin mengingatkannya pada sang Mum.

_Mum, Dad... kenapa kalian lakukan ini?_

Aiden merasakan kepalanya pusing dan sekitarnya berputar. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata. Dadanya sesak sekali. Ia menangis semakin keras sesaat sebelum—

**BRUK!**

—Gelap.

—o0o—

**M**arcus berjalan di koridor dengan pikiran penuh—masih membawa buku yang diberikan mentornya tadi. Ia tak berniat masuk ke kelas setelah ini, lebih ingin berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil merenung. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku 'Stella and Andy' di tangannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah potret-potret sebagai penghormatan saat melewati mereka, yang—entah nyata atau tidak—dibalas senyuman juga oleh potret-potret itu.

Ia terpaku sejenak saat menatap pentagram di ujung koridor, ia menutup matanya dan berdesis pelan seaakan berkata sesuatu sebelum membungkuk sedikit dan mengambil arah kiri.

Sama seperti milik para White, di sepanjang koridor ini terdapat pintu-pintu kayu coklat berukir dengan papan nomor. Marcus terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan pintu berpapan nomor 111, kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

Nuansa gelap seketika menyambutnya karena perapian dimatikan, tapi ia tak peduli karena ia masih bisa dengan jelas melihat semuanya. Terimaksih pada penglihatannya yang benar-benar luar biasa. Ia melangkah lebih jauh dan tersentak saat merasakan ada aura orang lain di sini, duduk di sofa, ia fikir.

"Siapa kau?" ia bertanya dengan nada dingin, sama sekali tak terdengar takut.

"Ini aku."

Dan tiba-tiba perapian itu menyala—membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap sekarang menjadi remang-remang.

"Andrew?" ujarnya sambil mendekat, memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar-benar 'Andrew' yang ia maksud—Sosok tampan dengan kulit pucat tersenyum manis menampikkan lesung pipinya. Benar-benar Andrew. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Marcus heran sambil menundukkan diri di sofa, di samping sosok itu setelah terlebih dahulu menyimpan buku 'Stella and Andy' di meja.

Andrew tersenyum dan langsung memeluk sosok di sampingnya, "Tadi ada Bryan di sini—tapi dia pergi bersama Henry tak lama sebelum kau datang." Marcus hanya ber'oh' ria saat mendengarnya, lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya bersandar pada Andrew yang sekarang mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang penyerangan itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Andrew bertanya lagi, membuat orang di pelukannya mendesah berat. Marcus sangat tak suka membahas ini, ia bosan. Dan setiap orang bertanya lagi tentang hal ini, pikirannya malah bertambah kacau.

"Entahlah. Terjadi begitu saja," jawab Marcus acuh tak acuh, tak ingin benar-benar menjawab kare ya, dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. "Jangan bicarakan itu," nadanya dingin tapi terdengar mengancam.

Andrew hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, terus mengelus rambut Marcus dengan sayang. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sudah sangat jarang. Karena dia sibuk, karena Marcus sibuk.

"Lihat Vincent?" tanya Andrew tak berapa lama setelah hening menyapa.

Marcus menggeleng, memang ia tak lihat teman sekamarnya itu sejak tadi—terakhir kali saat mereka pergi bersama ke cafetarian sebelum ia pergi ke kantor U-know.

"Apa yang dikatakan mentor?"

Marcus memutar matanya bosan, kenapa topik ini tak pernah bisa dihindarinya, "Sesuatu tentang pengendalian diri, contoh dan sebagainya—entahlah, aku tak mendengar semua racauannya."

Andrew hanya terkekeh. Sudah paham betul dengan sifat orang dalam pelukannya ini.

"Lebih baik kau cari Vincent," Marcus bangkit dari duduk nyaman bersandarnya. Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan datar, seperti biasa. "Tadi dia bertemu dengan kakaknya. Kau tahu sendiri dia," sahutnya lagi. Berlalu begitu saja sambil beranjak menuju lemari berpintu kaca, membukanya dan mengambil salah satu botol wine dari sana.

Andrew terdiam—agak tak yakin. Ia menatap Marcus.

"Apalagi? Kenapa diam?"

Andrew masih ragu, sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak tentang penyerangan tadi pada Marcus. Tapi dia kelihatan sekali tak berniat untuk membahasnya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, sana cari dia. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Menatap lekat untuk terakhir kali akhirnya, akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus cerita lain kali, oke?"

Marcus mengangguk malas.

Andrew tersenyum sebelum pergi dan berkata, "Bye, Baby."

"Bye, Kakak."

Dan sosok itu benar-benar pergi.

Marcus benar-benar merasa jadi anak berumur lima tahun lagi. Kakaknya yang satu itu, benar-benar overprotectif.

—o0o—

**S**uasana hening menyapa ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi jeritan histeris dan tangisan putus asa milik Aiden. Sosok itu sekarang tengah tertidur—pingsan—di ranjangnya di temani Casey yang duduk di samping ranjang—setia mengusap sayang rambutnya, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan. Wajah pucat Aiden dan bekas air mata di pipinya mau tak mau membuat Casey, Dennis dan Joshua khawatir. Meski baru bertemu dan saling mengenal, ada perasaan sayang dalam diri mereka pada sosok yang kini tengah terbaring itu. Mereka bertiga tahu, bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan di serang di hari pertama sekolah—hampir mati, mengalami hal-hal mengerikan, menerima kenyataan yang sama sekali tak ia tahu-menahu.

Diantara mereka semua, Dennis lah yang paling merasa bersalah. Ia lalai. Harusnya ia memberitahu Aiden semua yang harus ia tahu kemarin, sebelum kejadian itu—sehingga setidaknya ia bisa lebih berhati-hati, meski mungkin takkan merubah apapun. Ia juga yang seharusnya memastikan Aiden mengikutinya dan bukannya berdiam diri sendirian di depan keempat Black itu, sehingga dia di serang. Semua ini—salahnya.

Joshua tak jauh berbeda—ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya saat melihat Aiden yang begitu takut dan gemetaran di dekapannya kala itu, saat di mana ia membawanya menjauhi cafetarian. Begitu rapuh dan lemah. Belum lagi saat melihat Aiden mengamuk beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, meminta pulang, memanggil Mum dan Dad-nya dengan putus asa.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," Casey buka suara, ia berdiri dan menarik kelambu menutup ranjang Aiden, berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya yang kini terduduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet berudu dalam diam, "Kita tak tahu ini akan terjadi. Kita tak mengharapkannya," lanjutnya. Tapi meski begitu, Casey pun memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama—tapi ia tak mau menunjukkannya karena itu malah akan membuat mereka semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau dengar dia tadi? Dia menangis dan bilang ingin pergi dari sini sambil memanggil Mum dan Dad-nya. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan," ujar Dennis—wajahnya murung karena masih menganggap semua kejadian ini merupakan keselahannya.

"Aku juga begitu saat pertama—kita semua begitu. Terkejut. Tapi lihat sekarang... Aku tahu nanti dia akan terbiasa." Casey bicara lagi, mencoba meyakinkan Dennis jika semua pikiran penyalahdirian sendirinya atas kejadian itu sama sekali tak benar. Itu semua bukan salahnya.

"Tapi dia hampir mati!" Dennis menjerit histeris, sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya yang entah kenapa tak stabil. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas, "Dan kita tak melakukan apa-apa saat itu terjadi. Aku bahkan menghalangimu yang ingin menolongnya," lanjutnya lemas.

Casey tersenyum getir mendengar itu. Ya, mereka memang tak melakukan apapun saat Aiden di serang. Mereka diam—hanya menatap dengan pandangan terkejut tanpa berbuat apa-apa, "Kita takut, Dennis," belanya. Meski sebagian hatinya membenarkan ucapan Dennis. Tapi kalau saja Dennis tak menahannya, mungkin ia sudah mendapat luka di sana-sini sekarang.

Hero memandang mereka tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tahu sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan." Joshua bangkit dari duduknya—merasa sudah tak kuat mendengar perbincangan mereka. Ia sama menyesalnya dengan mereka berdua, dan kini penyesalan di hatinya semakin besar setelah mendengar percakapan itu. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan pergi—menyisakan Casey dan Dennis juga sang mentor yang menjaga Aiden.

"Ia ingin pulang dan itu tak bisa dilakukan," Dennis berujar lagi sambil memandang sayu ranjang di samping pintu kamar mandi, "Tak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini."

Casey mengangguk saja. Peraturannya memang dibuat seperti itu. Tak ada satupun yang bisa melepaskan diri mereka dengan kontrak kastil ini sebelum waktu mereka habis. Dan untuk Aiden, itu masih dua tahun lagi.

Casey menerawang, mencoba mengingat saat ia pertama kali datang ke kastil ini dan mengetahui semua kenyataan mengerikan di dalamnya. Ia begitu terkejut, apalagi saat tahu bahwa adiknya—seseorang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini juga berada di sini. Ia berniat kabur pada malam hari, mengendap-ngendap ke luar kastil dengan semua barang bawaannya—dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah berputar-putar mengelilingi halaman kastil sampai fajar menyingsing tanpa pernah menemui gerbangnya.

—o0o—

**J**oshua berjalan di koridor sendiri dengan pikiran yang aneh. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Aiden. Ia mau tak mau merasa iba juga dengan anak itu, dia tak tahu apa-apa dan sekarang terjebak di sini untuk dua tahun. Melihatnya menangis seperti tadi mengingatkan ia akan adik perempuannya—May. Yang munkin sekarang berada di China sana.

May juga cengeng. Selalu memanggil ayah dan ibunya saat menangis.

Betapa ia rindu adik kecilnya yang satu itu.

Memikirkan May membuat perjalan Joshua menuju cafetarian terasa begitu cepat meski harus melewati lorong panjang. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di depan pintunya yang terbuka lebar. Beberapa anak berada di sana, sedang menikmati hidangan yang tersaji—tak heran karena ini sudah hampir pukul setengah sebelas. Ia tahu karena ia melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding. Ini saatnya istirahat pertama.

Joshua menatap ngeri bekas kejadian tadi pagi saat melangkah ke dalam. Masih ada. Bekas cakaran di dinding dan lantai retak. Ia menggeleng sebelum menuju stand makanan—mengantri bersama tiga atau empat siswa lainnya.

Matanya melihat ke sekeliling sambil menunggu antrian, cafetarian ini tak sepenuh saat sarapan tadi, mungkin karena cafetarian ini berada di lantai satu sedangkan kelas berada satu lantai di atasnya membuat kebayakan siswa malas. Meja meja dan bangku-bangku panjang yang tersusun terlihat kosong, hanya terisi beberapa karena sebagian besar dari orang ini membawa makanannya ke keluar, mungkin ke kelasnya.

Ah, ia jadi ingat kalau ia sudah tidak menghadiri dua kelas hari ini.

Siswa paling depan dan kedua dari depan sudah selesai—meninggalkan antrian. Tinggal satu orang lagi yang ada di depannya.

"Hei, Joshua."

Joshua menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil, seseorang yang sekarang berada tepat mengantri di belakangnya, "Jordan, hei," balasnya saat mengenali siapa itu. Jordan, salah satu temannya. Jordan adalah pria bertubuh besar dan tegap—ia terlihat seperti preman dengan semua anting-anting dan tindik itu, tapi Joshua sudah mengenalnya dengan baik dan tahu bahwa Jordan tak seburuk itu. Yah, dia hanya tempramen.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di kelas selama dua pelajaran hari ini. Pasti gara-gara bocah itu. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi penasaran—rupanya dia salah satu siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian saat sarapan tadi.

Joshua tersenyum sedih dan hendak menjawab—

Tapi

—sosok di depannya sudah keluar dari barisan dan sekarang saatnya untuk memesan. Ia memberikan isyarat untuk Jordan supaya menunggu dan kembali menatap pelayan cafetarian, "4 orang. Ditambah segelas susu dan semangkuk bubur, please?" pintanya sopan sambil tersenyum dan langsung bergerak, disediakan oleh pelayan itu tanpa lama.

Joshua kembali menatap Jordan yang kini sibuk berbicara dengan orang lain di belakangnya, ia tersenyum lebar saat tahu siapa pria bertubuh kecil dan manis itu, "Hei, Nath," sapanya.

"Hei, Joshua." Balas Nathan sambil tersenyum manis. Ah, dia memang manis dan dengan tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya tampak semakin manis. Aish, Joshua, berpikiran apa kau ini.

"Memesan makanan juga?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi, yang langsung dibalas Nathan dengan anggukan. Keduanya saling menatap dan melayangkan senyum.

Jordan menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan raut curiga, "Kenapa kalian saling senyam-senyum begitu sih?" tanyanya risih—masalahnya ia berada di antara keduanya. Benar-benar posisi tak nyaman.

"Pesanan siap."

Tersentak sebentar, Joshua kembali berbalik, ia melenguh saat tahu ada satu masalah lagi, "Bagaimana caraku membawa ini semua?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Di depannya ada tiga nampan—dan ia tak mungkin langsung membawa semua nampan ini. Masa ia harus bolak-balik? Itu akan melelahkan.

"Butuh bantuan, friend?" Jordan bertanya dari arah belakang, tahu kesulitan yang dihadapi oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Ia maju dan mengambilkan satu nampan lalu menatap Nathan, "Nath?" sahutnya.

Nathan tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum membawakan satu nampan tanpa kesusahan.

"Tapi kalian kan juga akan memesan?" tanya Joshua merasa begitu tak enak.

"It's Okey. Kita masih kenyang dengan sarapan tadi. Sementara kalian—kupikir belum makan, right?" balas Jordan sebelum berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan barisan dengan membuat isyarat supaya mereka berdua mengikutinya karena barisan semakin panjang dan arusnya terhambat karena mereka belum pergi.

"Thanks," ujar Joshua sambil tersenyum sebelum menyusul keduanya dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor panjang sekarang. Joshua mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Nathan sementara Jordan memimpin di depan—begitu semangat entah karena apa.

"Kau bisa memakan punyaku kalau kau lapar," bisik Joshua pada Nathan, menawarkan. Ia masih merasa tak enak karena menganggunya yang akan memesan makanan sehingga tak jadi seperti ini. Mereka juga pasti lapar.

Nathan tersenyum manis sambil menunduk, ia menggeleng, "Tak apa," katanya.

Jordan yang berada di depan risih mendengar mereka yang bisik-bisik, akhirnya ia berkomentar tanpa berfikir, "Lebih baik kalian makan berdua makanan kalau begitu."

Joshua tak menjawab. Ia tersenyum kikuk sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja— terkesan salah tingkah. Sementara Nathan merona parah di sampingnya sambil tertunduk.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam hening yang canggung.

"Lupakan kata-kataku, kalian ngobrolah lagi," sahut Jordan tba-tiba yang merasa ngeri dengan suasana sepi tanpa suara seperti ini.

Joshua tertawa sementara Nathan tersenyum.

Setelah mencapai ujung lorong mereka berbelok ke kanan. Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar 213, dan Jordan masuk terlebih dahulu seperti itu adalah kamar miliknya—benar-benar seenaknya.

"Makanan daaataaaang," sahutnya sambil melangkah masuk diikuti Nathan dan Joshua—yang dengan gentlenya mempersilahkan Nathan masuk lebih dulu.

Casey mendesis saat mendengar suara ribut. Ia tidak suka keributan dan semua hal tentang itu, benar-benar tak sadar diri karena biasanya dialah yang memunculkan keributan itu dengan mulut pedasnya. "Kenapa raccon ini bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya tak percaya saat Jordan datang ke arahnya menyodorkan nampan berisi dua piring makanan dan juice sambil tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Pesanan datang, My Princess," kata Jordan sambil berlutut, mengarahkan makanannya ke atas seperti memberikan sebuah perhiasan mahal kepada seorang putri.

Haish.

Casey membuang muka, tapi mengambil satu piring dan gelas berisi juice. Jordan tersenyum senang karenanya dan dia langsung menghampiri Dennis yang terduduk di atas karpet berudu, "Untukmu, Dennis." yang diterima Dennis tanpa banyak bicara.

Mereka duduk melingkar di karpet berudu di tengah ruangan. Casey, Dennis dan Joshua sedang makan sekarang. Sementara Nathan mendekati ranjang Aiden dan menyimpan bubur dan susu di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang Aiden.

Nathan menatap khawatir wajah pucat itu dan memegang dahinya—panas. Pasti demam. Nathan tahu bahwa sosok itu pasti terguncang hingga jadi seperti ini.

"Kau tak makan, Nath?" Casey bertanya saat Nathan kembali bergabung dan duduk dengan mereka tepat di sebelah Joshua—hanya diam dan memandang. Jordan tengah makan juga, karena tadi Joshua meminta 4 porsi yang mana diperuntukkan untuk Hero—sang mentor, yang rupanya sudah pamit pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka datang.

"Tidak usah," sahut Nathan sambil tersenyum tapi detik berikutnya—

Krrrriiiiuuk~~~

— terdengar dari perut Nathan.

Semuanya tertawa, sementara Nathan merona begitu parah, benar-benar malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu—didominasi oleh suara Jordan, ia pikir.

"Eh?"

Nathan begitu kaget saat sendok berisi penuh makanan di sodorkan ke arahnya, membuat tawa seketika terhenti. Ia mendongak ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dan seketika merona merah semakin parah saat tahu itu adalah Joshua—tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Tawa berganti siulan dan kata-kata godaan dari Jordan. Dennis hanya senyam-senyum memandang mereka sambil melanjutkan makan, sementara Casey marah—bukan karena kejadian itu melainkan karena Jordan yang begitu ribut.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo buka mulutmu," Joshua memintanya sambil menatap lembut matanya tepat di mata. Nathan membuka mulutnya dengan patuh.

Entah bagaimana, rasa senang membuncah dihatinya.

—o0o—

**B**ryan tersenyum menatap sosok manis di depannya, secepat kilat ia mengecup pipinya. Membuat sang pria manis yang lebih pendek darinya itu merona tak keruan. "Sampai nanti, Baby," sahutnya sambil menatap matanya lembut. Istirahat sudah habis, pria manis itu akan pergi ke kelasnya sekarang.

Bryan melebarkan senyumnya saat mendapat pelukan dari pria manis itu, "Henry sayang Bryan."

_Oh, aku juga begitu menyayangimu._

Bryan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa balas berkata. Pria manis itu pergi—menaiki tangga setelah tersenyum sebelumnya. Benar-benar imut.

Kibum tak lagi merasakan sakitnya luka di lengan kanannya, yang tertancap pecahan piring saat berusaha menghentikan Marcus tadi pagi—memang lukanya akan sembuh dengan begitu cepat dan tak meninggalkan bekas—terimakasih pada kekuatan vampirenya—tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Vampire memang punya banyak keistimewan; imortal, regenerasi tubuh yang cepat—jika luka tak disebabkan benda yang terbuat dari perak atau tembaga, indra penciuman dan pebau yang benar-benar sensitif. Selain itu juga mereka bisa membaca pikiran dan bertelepati. Bukankah itu keren?

"Marcus!" Bryan begitu terkejut saat mendapati Marcus berada di kamar mereka, duduk di sofa dengan posisi andalannya—bersandar ke sandaran sofa dengan tangan terlipat—sambil membuka sebuah buku.

"Hei, Bryan." sapa Marcus saat melihat Bryan masuk dengan tampan herannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Bryan tak menyahut. Lebih baik tak mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi. Dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan dia tak mau membahasnya. Bryan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi duduk merah di ujung ruangan. Ia menatap Marcus lekat-lekat dan bisa dengan begitu jelas melihat ekspresi seriusnya yang sedang membaca. Mungkin sedikit gila membaca di tempat remang-remang seperti ini, tapi mereka punya kelebihan dengan indera penglihatannya, jadi bukan masalah.

Kibum menyerhit saat membaca judul buku itu, "Stella and Andy? Kau tidak salah baca, Marcus?" tanyanya aneh—seperti baru saja melihat seorang badut berpakaian balet menari hula-hula di depannya.

Marcus melihat judulnya dan yakin kalau dia memang tak salah membaca buku. Ini memang buku yang diberikan U-know beberapa waktu lalu, buku yang kini telah setengahnya ia baca, "Memangnya kenapa?" Marcus bertanya.

"Itu buku romance-tragedy kan? kau sakit, Marcus?" Bryan terdengar begitu khawatir. Itu seperti bukan Marcus yang biasanya. Marcus yang biasanya itu lebih memilih diam dan merenung di banding membaca buku. Aneh melihatnya duduk dan tengah membaca—apalagi bacaannya bergenre romance-tragedy yang begitu chessy.

"Kau tau cerita ini?" tanya Marcus, menghentikan acara membacanya.

Bryan mengangguk saja, dia memang tahu, "Stella and Andy, sebuah kisah cinta antara manusia dan vampire yang berakhir tragis."

Marcus ber-oh ria. Jujur ia penasaran dengan setengah lagi cerita dalam buku itu, tapi ia tak suka dengan tatapan Bryan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan dirinya seorang badut berpakaian balet yang sedang menari hula-hula. Oh, ia bisa membaca pikiran, tentu saja dia tahu.

Ia bisa melanjutkannya nanti.

"Kemana Spencer?" Marcus memecah keheningan, ia tak melihat satu temannya itu sejak tadi—temannya itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tak terlalu peduli juga sih, hanya penasaran.

"Masuk kelas kukira," Bryan menebak asal, "Entah keluar kastil memangsa kambing."

Marcus tertawa mendengar lelucon itu. Ia mengambil cangkir berisi cairan merah pekat yang ia tuang dari botol wine di meja. Darah…

"Mau main catur?" tawarnya.

Bryan menyeringai, "Boleh—" dan mulai mendekat ke arah sofa. Duduk bersebrangan dengan Marcus.

Papan catur dibuka dan mereka berdua sibuk mengatur bidak-bidak sesuai tempat—

"Kenapa tak masuk kelas?"

"Kukira alasanku akan sama dengan alasanmu,"

mereka berdua berpandangan dan berujar kompak, "Malas," kemudia tertawa bersama. Astaga.

—Langkah pertama diambil Bryan sebagai pemain bidak putih, dua langkah pion yang berada di tengah.

Mereka larut dalam permainan catur mereka. Tapi masih sempat buka suara untuk sekedar ngobrol hal tak penting.

"Sorry untuk yang tadi pagi," ujarnya tapi sama sekali tak bernada menyesal.

"It's okey," balas Kibum tak acuh.

—Marcus menjalankan kudanya.

"Mentor bilang apa padamu? Ia memarahimu?"

"Bukan marah, hanya mengomel."

Bryan hanya terkekeh, sebelum—

—menjalankan kudanya dan memakan pion hitam milik Marcus.

"Kau bertemu Andrew di sini tadi?"

"Ya," jawabnya pendek.

—Kali ini Marcus yang memakan bidak putih Bryan.

"Aku merasa seperti berumur lima tahun lagi."

"Brother complex."

"Yeah."

—Raja Bryan terancam, ia menggeserkannya.

"Kau pergi dengan Henry?"

"Ya."

"Ngapain kalian."

"Apa urusanmu untuk tahu?"

Marcus tak menyahut sementara Bryan terkekeh.

—Kali ini raja Marcus yang terancam.

Hening menyelimuti mereka setelahnya. Tak ada yang bersuara karena permainan caturnya semakin seru. Hanya tinggal beberada bidak yang bertahan di atas papan catur.

"Skak Mat!" Bryan berujar senang. Ia menang. Menyenangkan bisa selalu menang.

Marcus mengerang tak suka—kesal.

Bryan menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai, "Mau main lagi?" tawarnya.

"No!"

—o0o—

**A**iden mengerang saat kesadarannya mulai kembali—kepalanya terasa berat saat ia mencoba membuka matanya yang serasa dilem. Ia berharap yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru, tapi ia harus kecewa karena saat pandangannya jelas yang ia lihat hanyalah atas ranjang kayunya yang terukir.

Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya meski agak sulit karena tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Ia menarik kelambunya dan melihat kelambu ranjang yang lain sudah diturunkan. Ia pasti pingsan selama berjam-jam.

Rasa haus menerpanya, tenggorokkannya terasa begitu kering. Ia mengerling dan mendapati segelas susu di atas meja nakas, meraihnya dan langsung meneguk setengah isinya. Seketika rasa hausnya hilang.

Dengan linglung ia menatap sekeliling, ia tak melihat kopernya lagi—mungkin sudah kembali di rapikan ke dalam lemari. Ia juga memakai piamanya, mungkin mereka yang menggantinya juga.

Aiden bangkit dari ranjangnya meski susah payah. Kakinya terasa lemas tapi ia memaksakannya. Ia mengambil sweeter biru miliknya dan dengan asal memakainya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin keluar dari sini, ia rindu udara segar.

Banyak yang dipikirkannya saat ia berjalan di koridor. Rasa takutnya akan potret-potret yang seolah mengikuti langkahnya terlupa karena ia tak bisa focus. Semuanya terasa mengawang-awang baginya. Wajahnya pucat—mungkin karena udara dingin dan dia belum makan seharian. Ia sempat melihat bubur di meja nakas tapi ia tak berniat memakannya.

Kakinya melangkah begitu saja seakan bisa berfikir, sementara Aiden masih sibuk dengan semua pikirannya yang begitu banyak dan kusut.

Ia bahkan mungkin tak sadar sudah melewati lapang basket dan tenis tadi. Ia berjalan terus, mungkin ke arah belakang kastil. Karena saat ia sadar ia sudah berada di tempat ini—sebuah taman yang indah yang dihiasi beberapa jenis bunga, didominasi mawar hitam—yang benar-benar membuatnya terpana.

Ia tak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di belakang kastil, mungkin hanya beruntung bisa menemukannya. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawahnya—bisa merasakan rumput dibawahnya basah.

Dari sini ia bisa memandang langit. Indah dengan jutaan bintang dan cahya bulan separuh yang selalu sukses membuatnya terpana. Angin malam dingin yang menyapa tak dipedulikkannya—meski tubuhnya menggigil karena cuaca yang tak bersahabat.

"Mum... Dad..."

Entah kenapa wajah mereka berdua terbayang di langit yang tengah ditatapnya—mereka tersenyum padanya. Ada rasa kerinduan besar menyusup dalam hatinya yang ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa. Rasa kesal dan bencinya yang tadi menguasi dirinya menguap, karena yang ia rasakan sekarang malah kerinduan yang sangat besar. Perlahan ia menutup matanya hingga tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh—membasahi kedua pipinya yang berwarna putih pucat, tak berwarna.

Rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi saat isakannya semakin keras tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Ia benci ini.

Ia benci dirinya yang lemah dan cengeng. Ia benci dirinya yang manja dan bergantung pada orang tua. Ia benci dirinya yang takut. Ia benci dirinya yang selalu tak tahu apa-apa. Terlebih—ia benci dirinya yang selalu menjadi anak penurut. Good boy.

Wuuuusssshh

Ia menggigil lagi saat angin semakin berhembus kencang, kali ini lebih dingin. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya kabur. Semuanya terasa berputar. Aiden mencoba bangkit dengan menjadikan batang pohon sebagai tumpuannya. Benar-benar bukan ide baik untuk keluar di malam hari dari keadaan kondisi tubuh begitu buruk dan belum makan seharian.

Ia mencoba melangkah lagi—

—tapi baru selangkah tubuhnya sudah terhuyung dan kembali bersandar di batang pohon. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Sreeeet

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suara itu… entah kenapa terasa begitu familiar. Nada dingin itu, terasa begitu akrab. Meski pandangannya buram dan berbayang, ia bisa melihat sosok itu. Berdiri tegak tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan di saku.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa jantungnya berpacu karena ketakutan itu datang, aliran darahnya mengalir tak normal, napasnya tercekat. Ketakutan membukusnya setiap bagian tubuhnya sehingga tak bisa bergerak. Seincipun tak bisa.

"Di sini dingin, lebih baik kau masuk."

Alarm bahaya dalam kepalanya berdering keras memberi peringatan, menambah sakit di kepalanya saat sosok itu maju dua langkah. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke kepalanya yang seakan-akan bisa pecah kapanpun karena rasa sakit. Meski begitu ia masih bisa berfikir, masih bisa merasakan takut. Ia mengenal sosok itu.

Sosok itu—

—Marcus.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ia ingin menjerit tapi ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Lututnya kembali lemas dan pandangannya yang berkunang bergerak gelisah mencari-cari siapun yang bisa menolongnya.

"Arrrgghhh!" ia menjerit saat sakit dikepalanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

—Sosok itu mendekat, ia bisa melihatnya.

Pandangannya yang buram mulai menghitam dan perlahan memekat, matanya terasa begitu berat dan sulit untuk terus dibuka. Sedetik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya limbung, jatuh—

Tapi

—ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. Karena sosok itu menangkap tubuhnya sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah di bawahnya. Sosok itu memeluknya, ia bisa merasakannya.

Pelukan itu terasa begitu dingin, sedingin es—

—tapi entah kenapa begitu nyaman bagi Aiden.

Di setengah sadarnya ia menatap sosok itu, menatap sayu mata hitamnya. Entah karena ia sudah gila atau apa—mungkin pengaruh sakitnya, ia malah menganggap sepasang manik hitam itu begitu menawan, hitam kelam, dalam tak berdasar. Penuh pesona—

—membuatnya tak bisa berpaling.

Napasnya seakan terhenti. Jantungnya masih berdebar begitu kencang—tapi ia tahu ini karena alasannya berbeda.

Matanya mulai kembali berat—perlahan menutup sepenuhnya tapi ia masih menyisakan kesadarannya saat ia mendengar samar sosok itu berkata dingin—namun terdengar begitu lirih di telinganya.

"Jangan takut padaku."

Dan kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Dipangkuan orang yang hampir membunuhnya tadi pagi. Dipangkuan Marcus.

—o0o—

**To be Continue**

—o0o—

**Cuaps Author's**

Update lelet, author tahu ._.v Hehe mianhae~~ Udah keliatan belum pair-pairnya? Udah dong yaaa~~ /ngerayu.

AHHH! Ternyata responnya lebih baik dari harapan author :* jangan lupa buat review lagi ya? *tebar kolor siwon*

Author bener-bener mengharapkan kometar, saran kritikan (flame juga boleh) dari pada reader sekalian.

Ceritanya aneh? Typo? Alur lelet?

**KOMEN PLIS :D**

—o0o—

Spesial thanks buat semua yang udah review/fav/alert story ini

dewi90 | Zoa | Yeye | Lee min ra | Anonymouss | Fishydew | Evil Thieves | ika. zordick | kyukyu | rarakyu | haehyukkie | dew'yellow | Lullu48129 | Tsukishima Kirara | cho devi | lee wonnie | kim hyura | kyukyukyu | LYE346 | nita trisnayanti | nieyakyu | SM School Lovers |

dan untuk 6 orang bernickname Guest.

*BIG HUG*

See yaa ^^

**Bandung. 15/07/2012**


	3. First Class

**SM SCHOOL**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

Member Super Junior in their western name

Leeteuk as Dennis | Heechul as Casey | Hankyung as Joshua | Kangin as Jordan | Yesung as Jerome | Sungmin as Vincent | Eunhyuk as Spencer | Donghae as Aiden | Siwon as Andrew | Ryeowook as Nathan | Kibum as Bryan | Kyuhyun as Marcus |

with

Yunho as U-know | Jaejoong as Hero

**Genre**

Fantasy/Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters.

Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s) | Shounen Ai—Boys Love

Crack Pair

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Summary:**

_Sejak kapan mangsa dan pemangsa bisa hidup damai bersama? Vampire dan manusia? Itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawa! "Aku mau pergi dari sini!"_

—o0o—

Chapter III

First Class

—o0o—

Marcus tak tahu apa yang merasukinya kala itu. Ia hanya berniat mencari udara segar setelah kalah dari Bryan bermain catur—pergi keluar kastil dan berjalan-jalan ke kota. Ia kembali saat malam tiba, ia tak peduli ia melewatkan semua kelas hari itu, yang penting rasa kesalnya bisa hilang. Namun sepertinya tak semudah itu. Karena setelah ia berjalan-jalan moodnya malah semakin jelek—salahkan para wanita-wanita di kota itu yang terus mengusiknya.

Menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ia masih sebal mengingat Bryan menertawainya—meski secara tak langsung, karena ia hanya menyeringai dan menggodanya dengan menawarinya kembali bermain. Diantara semua kesempurnaan seorang Marcus pun terdapat kekurang yang menjadikannya tak sempurna; selalu kalah bermain catur dari Bryan. Hal sepele memang—ternilai tak penting bahkan. Tapi dia Marcus. Orang—em, oke—vampire egois yang selalu ingin ini-itunya terpenuhi. Ia terbiasa seperti itu dari kecil dan terbawa hingga menjadi kebiasaan buruk yang sulit dirubah sampai sekarang. Egois.

Spencer dan Vincent mungkin bukan tandingannya dalam bermain catur, ia bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam beberapa langkah secepat kilat. Tapi, ia menganggap tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Bryan— meski Bryan mengalahkan dengan susah payah dan memerlukan waktu lama.

Ia sudah berada di halaman kastil. Sepi. Tentu saja. Ada jam malam di sekolah ini—batas waktu di mana semua murid White tidak boleh meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan alasan apapun. Kebebasan diberikan kepada para murid Black karena sesunguhnya mereka memang makhluk malam. Terdengar tidak adil memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada yang mau mengambil resiko terjadi penyerang saat malam hari, saat semua guru dan mentor terlelap.

Marcus berjalan begitu saja—berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di saku, masih mengumpat dalam hati kenapa harus kalah. Ia masih kesal.

Halaman kastil ini memang begitu luas dan asri. Gerbang 'ajaib' kastil ini berada jauh di depan sana, berdiri kokoh—menjulang tinggi dengan warna cat yang mulai kusam dan karatan di beberapa bagian. Ada jalan setapak menuju ke sana. Di sepanjang jalan setapak itu banyak di tumbuhi semak-semak yang di pangkas dengan begitu indah. Di kanan dan di kiri jalan setapak itu adalah tanah berumput terbuka yang di lengkapi beberapa kursi taman dan banyak pohon-pohon. Ada sebuah patung air mancur terbuat dari marmer putih tepat di depan pintu kastil, menambah keindahan halaman kastil tua itu.

Marcus terus berjalan. Ia tak berniat masuk ke kastil sekarang, ia masih ingin mencari udara segar. Maka dari itu ia berbelok ke arah kiri—berjalan ke belakang kastil. Ia berjalan terus

Tapi

Wuusssshhh

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang. Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu kuat secara refleks saat mencium aroma menggiurkan yang tadi pagi menyapanya kembali terhirup penciumannya yang tajam bak binatang liar. Aroma itu terbawa oleh angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Ia mematung—tak bergerak, tapi bibirnya mengeluarkan geraman dan giginya gemeletuk. Ia mencoba menekan keinginannya meski sesuatu dalam kepalanya yang kini bangun tanpa perintahnya itu mulai berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya segera bergerak—menangkap sang mangsa yang ia yakin berada tak jauh dari tempatnya—meski ia tak bisa melihat sosoknya dari sini karena bentuk halaman kastil yang memang melingkar.

_'Ini kesempatan! Darah itu! Cepat!'_

Marcus menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan taringnya yang perlahan mulai tumbuh lebih panjang daripada seharusnya. Ia ingin, demi apapun. Setetes darah tadi pagi yang ia curi dari pemuda itu sungguh penuh kenikmatan...

Darah... segar... manis...

Ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Pembuluh nadinya serasa tersengat aliran listrik ribuan volt, berdenyut tak tentu—mengingat betapa nikmatnya darah itu.

"Grrrrrh," geraman berat keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak.

Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama—kesalahan bodoh seperti tadi pagi. Ia masih waras—ia harap itu benar, karena sesuatu dalam dirinya terus berteriak dan seakan-akan bisa membuatnya hilang akal karena pengaruhnya. Ia dan makhluk itu satu. Sekuat tenaga Marcus berusaha untuk tetap di tempatnya, tanah yang ia injak sekarang mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas kakinya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berfikir diantara kesakitan dan teriakan dalam kepalanya untuk menahan hasrat akan darah yang kini menderanya tanpa henti.

Apa?

Wuusssshhh

Angin berhembus lagi

—dan hal itu hanya memperburuk keadaan karena aroma pemuda itu semakin jelas tercium olehnya indra pembaunya. Mata hitam kelamnya perlahan berubah, hitam kelam itu berubah menjadi merah darah pekat—tapi ia belum mau menyerahkan kontrol tubuhnya pada makhluk dalam pikirannya. Ia masih berusaha.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya mulai beku—kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan meski ia menginginkannya. Tangannya bergerak tanpa kendalinya, bergerak ke arah rambutnya dan mengacaknya asal. Marcus juga bisa merasakan bibirnya kini menyunggingkan senyuman mengerikan—menampakkan taringnya. Itu semua sama sekali bukan kehendaknya!

Oh, tidak.

Dan saat kakinya hendak bergerak sendiri, sesuatu menerjang benak pemuda pemuda itu. Ia ingat sesuatu.

_Stella and Andy!_

Dengan sedikit kewarasannya yang masih ia miliki secepat kilat ia menutup indra penciumannya.

…

…

…

_Dan semuanya berakhir_

Tak ada lagi aroma menggiurkan itu—ia tak bisa mencium apapun sekarang. Ia sudah mematikan indra pembaunya atas kemauannya sendiri, menahan nafasnya. Napasnya terhenti, tapi tak masalah. Ia bisa menahan napasnya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Perlahan namun pasti ia kembali mendapat kontrol atas tubuhnya. Matanya kembali menghitam seperti sedia kala, taringnya sudah hilang dan yang terpenting; ia sudah bisa dengan bebas menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ia berhasil—ia bahkan tak menyangkanya. Ia mengontrol dirinya berkat cerita Stella and Andy yang ia ingat di saat terakhir.

Perasaan lega meresapinya saat sadar ia tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena tak perlu repot-repot kembali ke kantor sang mentor dan mendengar racauannya—lagi. Tapi mungkin ia akan mengunjunginya nanti untuk sekedar berujar 'Thanks?' (Marcus menyerhit saat memikirkannya) untuk bukunya yang ternyata sangat berguna di saat genting seperti tadi. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin pemuda yang ia yakin berada tak jauh dari tempatnya itu kini sudah terkapar kehabisan darah karena ulahnya.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang dan lebih dingin, menggoyangkan beberapa ranting pohon yang memang tumbuh lebat di sekitarnya. Tapi Marcus masih tetap diam—membeku di tempatnya dengan pikiran penuh.

Hening

Perlahan ia berjalan—ia sungguh penasaran apa yang dikerjakan sang korban penyerangan tadi pagi di tempat ini malam-malam seperti ini sendirian—ia tahu karena ia tak mencium aroma manusia lain tadi. Tidakkah ia sadar itu sangat berbahaya?

Tubuhnya tersembunyi dengan apik di balik pohon yang cukup besar. Ia memandang pemuda itu, ia terduduk di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempat Marcus sekarang. Ia menghadap ke taman bunga yang di dominasi mawar hitam. Matanya memandang ke langit yang nampak suram meski bertabur bintang.

DEG

Marcus dapat melihat kristal bening mengalir di pipinya dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Dia... menangis?" gumamnya dengan nada datar. Marcus tak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu peduli, ini sungguh sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Ia harusnya segera pergi untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, tapi sungguh kakinya enggan melangkah. Ingin mengamati tiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Penasaran mengusainya.

Ia melihat pemuda itu—bersweater biru—mulai bangkit dari duduknya—menjadikan batang pohon di belakangannya sebagai topangan. Ia hendak melangkah tapi tubuhnya langsung terhuyung.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Dan dengan bodohnya Marcus malah menampakkan diri. Ia tahu pemuda di depannya ini sedang dalam keadaan tak sehat, lihat saja kulitnya yang hampir menyerupai kulit pucatnya yang tak normal.

"Di sini dingin, lebih baik kau masuk."

Marcus maju dua langkah. Dan pemuda itu tampak ketakutan dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran hebat. Matanya melirik gelisah ke sana ke mari seakan mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang? Marcus tak peduli. Ia masih dengan posisinya—menatap lekat sang pemuda dengan kedua tangan di saku.

Hening

"Arrrgghhh!" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh.

Marcus bergerak secepat kilat dan menangkap sosok itu sebelum menyentuh tanah. Matanya terlihat sayu saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata brown yang tadi pagi ia lihat kini—kembali dilihatnya. Marcus terus memandangi mata itu hingga kelopaknya mulai menutup perlahan. Masih terlihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya yang tak berwarna.

Dan entah dorongan apa yang membuat Marcus berkata, "Jangan takut padaku."

Ya. Marcus hanya tak ingin pemuda itu takut padanya.

Saat dirasa sosok itu benar-benar 'tidur', dekapannya pada sosok kecil itu semakin dipererat, ia hanya ingin melakukannya—entah kenapa. Hanya ingin. Marcus menatap langit, memandangnya dengan perasaan bimbang, sebelum kembali menatap wajah damai pemuda manis dalam dekapannya.

Biarkanlah seperti ini, setidaknya untuk beberapa jam lagi dia akan merangkul pemuda ini dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu?" gumaman pelan Marcus seakan terbawa oleh angin malam tanpa menampikkan jawaban yang pasti.

—o0o—

Merenung di bawah pohon lagi.

Hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang Vincent jika pikirannya sedang tak karuan—dan selama ini hanya ada satu alas an untuk itu; Kakaknya. Dan sepertinya, inilah salah satu saatnya untuk merenung.

Bertemu dengan sang kakak memang tidak pernah berdampak baik untuknya—dan pikirannya. Ekspresi muak kakaknya itu terasa sangat mengganggunya, apalagi dengan kemampuan vampirenya untuk membaca pikiran—semakin membuatnya tahu seberapa bencinya sang kakak itu padanya.

"Huh." menghela napas berat, Vincent menutup matanya. Matahari tertutup awan di atas sana, di tempat ini memang selalu seperti itu—jarang sekali matahari akan bersinar terik sendiri. Mungkin jika ia masih manusia, ia akan menangis keras sekarang. Jujur, ia begitu merindukkan sosok sang kakak yang dulu selalu peduli padanya.

"Kau di sini?" sosok lain datang bagai kelebatan bayangan—berubah dari seekor kelelawar hitam menjadi seorang pria tampan dalam hitungan detik.

"Hmm," Vincent hanya bergumam—masih menutup matanya, menikmati suasana tenang di sekitarnya. Ia tahu siapa yang datang dan ia tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan baginya semenjak setahun yang lalu—saat ia tahu sang kakak yang paling ia sayangi, tapi sayang sangat membenci dirinya juga bersekolah di tempat ini. Takdir seakan memepermainkannya.

Vincent merasakan sesuatu yang lembut meraba pipi kanannya, mengelusnya perlahan. Tak lama ia juga merasakan kecupan di dahinya—yang mau tak mau membuat ia tak bisa lagi untuk tetap menutup matanya.

"Andrew," ujarnya—terdengar lelah dengan semua ini.

"Merasa lebih baik?" sosok itu—Andrew bertanya dengan senyum manis berlesung pipit miliknya yang selalu menawan. Ditatapnya lembut mata foxy di hadapannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat sosok manis itu mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya meski tak selebar biasanya.

Andrew beringsut mendekat, tangannya bergerak mendekap pinggang sang sosok manis yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Andrew. "Sudahlah." Andrew mendesah—mencoba agar beban orang dipelukannya setidaknya bisasedikit berkurang. "Kita sudah berusaha membuatnya mengerti," lanjutnya, sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk membelai rambut hitam Vincent.

Andrew bisa merasakan Vincent menggeleng kuat-kuat di bahunya, "Nyatanya dia tak mengerti. Ia masih membenciku. Sangat membenciku."

Andrew tersenyum kecut, memang itulah kenyataannya—ia tahu, mereka tahu.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua karena aku." Andrew berujar lagi, mengeratkan dekapannya. "Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu dulu daripada Casey, maka—"

"—Andrew." Vincent memotong, tak suka jika masa lalu mereka yang selalu ingin ia lupakan meski tak pernah bisa.

Tak ada yang bersuara kembali setelahnya. Keduanya hanyut dalam keheningan dan kenyamanan dekapan mereka. Mereka sibuk, dengan memandang lapangan basket dan tenis di depan mereka, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing ditemani angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini?

—o0o—

Aiden mengerang pelan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku kala ia mulai sadar dari tidur—pingsan?—lelapnya semalam. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali meski masih mengawang-awang dan pandangannya berkunang. Ia mengerang pelan.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai kembali, bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang jelas.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah atas ranjang kayunya yang terukir. Ia mendesah lagi…

Tapi

Seketika kelebatan kejadian semalam tiba-tiba saja membayang di benaknya membuatnya terlonjak dari tidurnya. "Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" desahnya pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia melihat sebuah handuk putih kecil jatuh dari dari dahinya saat terlonjak tadi. Kompresan?

Aiden mencoba duduk—meski ya dia masih agak lemas. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang sambil memikirkan semua kejadian kemarin—

Hampir mati di serang. Bertemu Hero. Meminta pulang tapi tidak bisa. Pingsan dan—

"Aiden kau sudah sadar?" suara Dennis langsung terdengar bersamaan dengan dibukanya kelambu ranjangnya. Dennis terlihat khawatir sekaligus senang saat melihat Aiden sudah bangun. Ia memegang dahi Aiden dengan sebelah tangannya, "Demammu sudah turun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lega.

Demam?

Aiden nampak keheranan dengan semua ini. "Bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?" tanya Aiden linglung, sambil mengucek sebelah matanya dengan tangan. Bukankan semalam ia bertemu... Marcus? Lalu pingsan? Bagaimana caranya ia berakhir di kamarnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Dennis dengan pandangan heran, "Dari kemarin kau memang di sini, Aiden. Tidak kemana-mana," jelas Dennis.

Ia memandang khawatir saat Aiden menggeleng kuat-kuat atas pernyataan itu.

"Aku pergi keluar Dennis—semalam," matanya melirik sweater biru yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya, "Aku ingat memakai sweater ini saat akan pergi. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku sampai di sini?" Aiden benar-benar yakin dengan asumsinya karena ya, semua bayangan kejadian kemarin malam masih jelas tercetak di otaknya.

Dennis bangkit dengan wajah mengerut heran, "Kukira kau memang akan pergi, tapi sepertinya kau pingsan di depan pintu. Karena Joshua menemukanmu pingsan di sana."

Kali ini Aiden yang mengerutkan kening, jelas-jelas ia ingat-dengan begitu jelas—ia pingsan di pelukan… Marcus.

Astaga.

Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas begini mengingat kejadian semalam.

Tidak. Tidak.

Aiden menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mengusir pikiran dan perasaan aneh itu. Semua ini gara-gara pesona mata hitam itu. Kenapa ia tak bisa melupakan pesona manik hitam yang bagai tanpa dasar itu? Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Aish. Lupakan. Lupakan.

"Kau melamun, boy."

Aiden tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Joshua dan Casey yang membawa nampan—sarapan mereka—telah ada di ruangan itu. Mereka duduk di atas karpet berudu di tengah ruangan. Aiden pun bangkit menghampiri mereka.

Ia lapaaaar.

Sehari kemarin ia tidak makan. Benar-benar ajaib ia masih hidup sekarang.

Aiden langsung mengambil salah satu piring dan memakan makanannya, sepertinya benar-benar kelaparan. Karena memang benar, ia sangat lapar. Sangat. Ia tak peduli tatapan ketiga temannya itu.

Hingga

"Uhuk!" kecepatan makannya yang luar biasa itu membuatnya tersedak.

Dennis menepuk punggungnya pelan, sementara Casey menyodorkan minum yang langsung diterima dan diteguk Aiden setengahnya. "Pelan-pelan." suara Dennis yang seperti itu kembali mengingatkannya pada Mum-nya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang menyendok makanan terhenti, entah kenapa jiwa melankolisnya kembali muncul. Ia rindu. Mum dan Dad-nya. Tapi—

Tidak!

Sudah cukup baginya membuat ketiga temannya itu khawatir dengan sifat kekanakkannya, maka dari itu ia hanya berkata, "Yes, Ma'am." dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Yang rasanya kini tak seenak tadi.

Dalam sela acara makannya, Aiden menatap ketiga temannya telah rapi dengan setelan seragam mereka, "Kalian akan masuk kelas?" tanyanya refleks sebelum menyendokkan makanannya lagi ke mulut.

"Tentu saja, boy. Kau kira kita bisa bolos lagi begitu saja setelah kemarin tak menghadiri satu kelas pun?" cibir Casey masih setia dengan makanannya. Dennis meliriknya tajam saat Casey selesai bicara tapi sepertinya pemuda cantik itu tak peduli—pura-pura tak melihat.

Dennis menatap Aiden. "Kami memang harus masuk kelas, Aiden. Tapi untuk kau, Hero memberikan toleransi waktu satu hari lagi untuk menenangkan diri sebelum masuk kelas," jelas Dennis sambil tersenyum manis, "Tapi jika kau ingin memulai kelasmu hari ini itu akan lebih baik."

Aiden mengangguk saja, "Aku masuk kelas saja kalau begitu bersama kalian." Tak terbayang apa yang akan dilakukannya seharian penuh di kamar ini sendirian.

Dennis dan Joshua tersenyum mendengar jawaban Aiden. Sementara Casey kembali membuka suara—mencibirnya, "Kalau kau mau masuk kelas. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju! Waktu sarapan tinggal sepuluh menit, boy! Kau mau kita terlambat?"

Aiden yang merinding mendengar nada ucapan—teriakan—Casey langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan acara sarapannya.

Casey tertawa melihat Aiden yang langsung berlari dan begitu ketakutan dengan nada ucapan dan lirikan tajamnya tadi.

"Kau jahat, Cas." Joshua berkomentar.

Casey menyeringai. "Biar. Senang sekali aku mengerjai bocah itu." dan Casey kembali tertawa, membuat Dennis hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Mengingatkanmu pada adikmu, ya?"

DEG

Seketika tawa Casey terhenti—lenyap digantikan sunyi. Rahangnya mengeras dan pandangannya menatap Joshua dengan begitu tajam dan mengerikan, "Jangan pernah bahas masalah itu," ucapnya tegas penuh penekanan di setiap kata sambil membuang muka—terlihat begitu marah. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika sudah menyangkut hal yang satu itu.

Joshua terdiam. Ia sadar ia salah bicara. Casey pasti akan badmood seharian kalau sudah begini. Ia menatap Dennis dan meminta bantuan tapi Dennis pun tak tahu apa yang bisa mengembalikan mood seorang Casey jika sudah begini.

Hening.

"WHOAAAAA!"

Aiden keluar kamar mandi dengan heboh. Napasnya putus-putus dan bahkan ia terlihat tak sempat menyisir rambutnya yang kini terlihat acak-acakan. Dasinya tak terpasang dengan benar. Dan yang lucunya lagi, ia hampir terjatuh karena tersandung keset di depan pintu.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, boy? Seperti habis di kejar setan." Casey bertanya dengan nada heran, namun terselip nada geli di kalimat yang ia ucapkan karena melihat tingkah konyol pemuda itu.

Aiden menunjuk Casey tanpa segan, "Aku begini karena kau bilang kita akan terlambat! Aku bahkan hanya mandi bebek! Ayo cepat sebelum terlambat!" Aiden sudah akan membuka pintu tapi dilihatnya teman-temannya malah diam sambil terkekeh.

"Ada apa? Ayo!" Aiden berujar kesal, ia sudah buru-buru kok teman-temannya malah santai-santai begitu. Ketawa-ketawa lagi. Memang apa yang lucu.

"Mandi bebek itu apa?" celetuk Joshua tiba-tiba—tak mengerti dengan istilah yang baru didengarnya. Begitu pun Casey dan Dennis, mereka sama-sama penasaran karena tak tahu.

Sementara itu Aiden merengut, tapi akhirnya menjelaskan. "Mandi bebek itu mandi yang hanya pake air doang. Ga pake sabun. Biar cepet."

HEG

Seketika ketiganya menatap Aiden dengan aneh. Mereka mengerut kening sama-sama.

Kalo ga pake sabun, bukan mandi dong?

Hening lama…

"Kau gosok gigi, engga?" tanya Dennis.

Aiden menggeleng.

"Jorok!" Casey langsung berseru keras dan menutup hidungnya—mendorong Aiden masuk lagi ke kamar mandi dengan paksa, lalu membanting pintunya keras dan berteriak, "Mandi yang benar! Gosok gigi! Kelas pertama masih setengah jam lagi!"

HAH?

Aiden langsung shock. Dirinya telah di bohongi saudara-saudara.

"YA! KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!" Aiden protes dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Casey langsung terbahak. Ia tak menyangka bocah itu sampai berlaku bodoh seperti itu karena percaya—atau takut? —akan kata-katanya. Mandi bebek? Astaaaaga. Sepertinya tawanya ini akan susah berhenti.

"Sepertinya moodnya sudah kembali." Dennis berbisik pada Joshua, yang hanya mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum.

Casey.

Seorang Casey memang tak bisa ditebak.

—o0o—

Marcus berjalan ke kamarnya setelah mengantarkan—err, oke—menelantarkan sosok pemuda itu di depan pintu di dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana cara ia masuk? Ah, tentu saja karena pintunya tak terkunci, ia melihat sebuah kunci tergantung di pintu bagian dalam, mungkin pemuda itu lupa mengunci pintu kembali saat pergi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pemuda itu. Marcus makin merasa ada yang aneh dengan sosoknya, banyak hal yang membuatnya berfikir begitu. Ia berbeda. Hanya itu yang ada dalam benaknya tanpa tahu menahu alasan sebenarnya dari pernyataan itu sendiri.

Benar-benar membingungkan. Semua ini belum pernah terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

Kenapa pula ia tak bisa membaca pikirannya? Ia bisa membaca pikiran semua orang, terkecuali beberapa vampire yang memang telah berlatih untuk menjaga pikirannya. Tapi dia pemuda biasa, bukan? Dia manusia. Bagaimana bisa dia menjaga pikirannya seperti itu?

Benar-benar aneh.

"Marcus! Darimana saja?" suara Spencer langsung menyambutnya kala ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan remang itu. Ia melihat ketiga temannya—lengkap.

"Dari luar, mencari udara segar."

Tak ingin banyak bicara, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa—melewati Bryan begitu saja yang sepertinya tengah serius membaca buku yang entah apa dan juga Spencer dan Vincent yang duduk di bawah.

"Kalian main apa?" tanya Marcus heran. Ia baru melihat permainan ini—biasanya mereka hanya main catur untuk sekedarmenghilangkan kebosanan. Yeah.

"Monopoli," jawab Spencer, "Aku ga sengaja liat waktu jalan-jalan ke kota, anak kecil pada main ini."

Marcus terlihat penasaran, ini permainan baru baginya, "Gimana cara mainnya?"

Ketiga pasang mata menatap Marcus heran—mereka menatapnya seakan ia adalah alien bermuka hijau menjijikkan dengan tiga mata.

"Apa?" ketusnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Bryan lagi-lagi. Marcus mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa sih dia selalu bertanya seperti itu.

Marcus menggeleng. "Tidak." Katanya singkat.

Tapi ketiga pasang mata itu masih saling berpandangan heran, bagi mereka ini aneh.

Marcus jadi aneh.

"Apa sih?"

Semuanya menggelang.

Marcus bergabung dengan Vincent dan Spencer duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Dan permainan kembali di ulang.

_Dia beneran ga apa-apa, kan?_

"Aku bisa dengar itu."

Ups.

—o0o—

Heran.

—Itulah yang memenuhi benak Aiden sejak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia telah bertanya—berkali-kali malah—pada Joshua, yang katanya menemukan dirinya pingsan di depan pintu tadi malam. Dan jawabannya tetaplah sama. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya pingsan saat hendak pergi keluar seperti apa yang ia katakana Dennis. Lalu bagaimana dengan semua lanjutan kejadian tadi malam yang masih jelas di kepalanya ini? Apakah ini semua hanya ilusinya seperti yang di katakan Dennis?

Apa… itu mungkin?

Memang sih dia juga tak bisa mengingat jelas semua hal yang terjadi malam itu—tapi ia ingat dengan taman mawar hitam dan langit malam itu. Ia ingat ia duduk di bawah pohon sambil menangis mengingat Mum dan Dad-nya. Ia ingat Marcus datang dan menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh tanah. Terlebih kalimat itu. Ia ingat ia mengingat kalimat yang dikatakan marcus padanya sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

'Jangan takut padaku.'

Benarkah itu semua hanya ilusinya? Mimpi dalam pingsannya? Mungkinkah?

Tapi semua itu terasa nyata, benar-benar terjadi.

"Aiden kau mau ke mana?" Dennis berteriak saat Aiden tak mengikutinya belok dan malah terus berjalan lurus. Secepat kilat kesadarannya kembali dan ia tersenyum kikuk dan menghampiri ketiga temannya yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia agak berlari.

Puk!

Casey memukul kepala Aiden begitu sosok itu datang mendekat, membuatnya mengaduh meski pukulannya tak keras, "Kau jangan melamun terus. Bisa-bisa kau tersesat!"

Aiden mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum manis. Dan mereka kembali berjalan. Beberapa belokan dan akhirnya mencapai tangga—mungkin Aiden akan ingat jalan ini. Tak cukup rumit. Entahlah.

"Kelasnya di lantai dua?" Aiden bertanya sambil melangkah naik, menaiki undakan dari batu satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Perasaan kagum merasukinya saat melihat pahatan di dinding sekitar—pahatan itu membentuk gambar-gambar kecil yang seakan bercerita sebuah sejarah. Dengan huruf-huruf rune kuno yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Meski begitu ia masih takjub.

"Wow."

"Perhatikan jalan, jangan sampai jatuh," Dennis berpesan sambil tersenyum. Reaksi Aiden taklah jauh berbeda dengan reaksi dirinya kala pertama kali melihat pahatan di dinding itu.

"Cepat! Sepertinya kita terlambat!" Casey mempercepat langkahnya menaiki undakan saat sadar koridor sudah sepi—disusul yang lain. Tak ada waktu mengagumi hal-hal tak penting tapi menakjubkan di kastil ini, pikir Aiden. Itu bisa dilakukannya nanti. Lagian, jika ia harus terkagum sekarang sepertinya kegiatan itu takkan pernah berakhir. Kastil ini memang menakjubkan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Mereka sampai di lantai dua. Dan Aiden kembali membeku di tempat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ini—

Benar-benar berbeda dengan satu lantai di bawahnya. Ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sekolahnya yang dulu. Bahkan lebih bagus. Tak ada kesan sebuah kastil, obor-obor dan ornamen kuno, benar-benar seperti sekolah. Koridornya… Kelasnya… Lantainya… Bisa ya seperti ini? Sekali lagi Aiden di buat tercengang. Kastil ini memang menyimpan sejuta kejutan baginya.

"Cepat!"

Casey nampak tak sabar dengan kondisi Aiden yang terus bengong langsung menarik tangannya untuk terus melangkah. Dennis dan Joshua sudah masuk ke kelas duluan setelah meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka. Casey dan Aiden pun menyusul.

"Sorry, Sir."

"It's Okey, Casey. Duduklah."

Sementara itu Aiden membatu. Aiden menatap sang guru—guru itu nampak seumuran dengannya. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang di depannya itu adalah 'guru'-nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sang guru itu bertanya, nampak khawatir mungkin karena dirinya sedari tadi hanya terdiam. "Kau anak baru itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aiden mengangguk kaku.

Sang guru tersenyum sadar bahwa anak didik barunya ini agak sedikit tak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Ia membimbing pelan tubuh kecil pemuda itu hingga berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Plas!

Aiden tersentak. Seketika Aiden merasa tubuhnya dibagi dua oleh sesuatu, terasa dingin. Dia bisa merasakan—sesuatu semacam selaput—atau dinding tipis—ada tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Ia mengedarkan matanya dan mengerutkan kening saat sama sekali tak melihat selaput dingin yang serasa membelah dirinya sekarang. Aneh. Ini terlihat seperti ruangan kelas biasa. Pandangannya berkelana—

DEG!

Wajahnya pucat seketika mendapati hampir sebagian temannya itu berpakaian hitam. Mereka duduk rapi—meski beberapa bangku kosong—di sebelah kirinya. Bodohnya ia tak menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Kemana saja dia? Melamun sepertinya menjadi jawabannya.

Aiden meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Jujur, ia takut. Kemarin ia baru bertemu empat orang Black sidah seperti itu, apalagi sekarang? Sebanyak itu? Dan—Astaga. Itu Marcus, kan? Ia bisa merasakana wajahnya pucat sekarang. Tubuhnya gemetaran lagi. Bertahan Aiden, bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia pingsan, menjerit, atau melakukan hal bodoh lain sekarang. Makanya ia lebih memilih menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu meremasnya kuat.

Aiden mengutuk. Sang guru memintanya memperkenalkan diri. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya lidahnya kelu karena takut. "H-hello... guys," ia mulai, meski sedikit melirik tatapan para Black itu padanya. Jenis tatapan apa itu? Kesal? Marah? …Lapar? Pikiran itu semakin membuatnya bergidik, "N-amaku Aiden Lee, kalian bisa memanggilku Aiden. Nice to meet you."

Dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dennis, yang melayangkan senyum manis. Meski begitu tubuhnya masih gemetaran takut. Ia melihat Joshua di samping Dennis menggerakkan mulutnya dan ia menangkap kata 'Tenanglah.'

Oh, bagaimana ia bisa tenang?

"Baiklah, Aiden. Duduklah di samping Jerome. Jerome angkat tanganmu!" perintah itu langsung dituruti tanpa bicara oleh sosok 'Jerome' ini. Pria itu terlihat dingin, wajahnya tampan tapi ia tak berekspresi— auranya tak berbeda dengan para Black itu. Tapi dia mengenakan baju White, berarti di manusia, kan?

Aiden duduk dan ia kembali mengutuk, kenapa tempat duduknya di paling belakang dan paling dekat denngan para Black di barisan belakang? Sungguh sial! Kenapa ia duduk dekat Casey, Joshua, dan Dennis yang sekarang berada di ujung sana saja? Ia harus bicara dengan Dennis setelah ini. Harus. Banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya yang berkapasitas terbatas ini.

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan. Jangan sampai dapat detensi di hari pertama."

Aiden menengok ke samping saat mendengar suara itu. Dingin dan berat. Tadi yang bicara itu Jerome—orang yang berada di sebelahnya ini, kan? Benarkah? Ia bahkan tak terlihat habis bicara—wajahnya datar seperti itu memandang ke depan. Tanpa sadar Aiden memandang sosok di sampingnya lekat. Penasaran.

"Apa?" Sosok itu balik memandang.

Mata mereka beradu untuk beberapa detik, mata Brown Aiden membulat sempurna menatap manik hitam tajam di depannya. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada manic hitam Marcus, meski yang ini lebih berkilau dan hidup—meski tatapan tajam yang di berikannya sama saja. Membuatnya merinding sekaligus

—terpesona?

Aiden menggeleng pelan dan tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya. Pria di sampingnya pun terlihat tak begitu peduli dan kembali memperhatikan guru di depan. Ia menengokkan wajahnya ke kanan, mencoba membuang muka dan perasaaan malunya saat—

DEG!

Matanya bersitatap dengan manik hitam mempesona yang ia bandingkan dan bayangkan sedetik tadi. Manik yang ia lihat kemarin—entah dalam mimpi atau dunia nyatanya. Manik hitam itu terlihat… begitu indah, meski Marcus menatapnya dingin dan tajam. Ia berada terhalang dua bangku darinya. Tapi pandangannya yang seperti itu membuat Aiden seakan terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga. Membuatnya sesak tanpa sebab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, kembali mencoba fokus untuk perlajarannya—di depan gurunya, entah siapa namanya ia tidak tahu, sedang menerangkan rumus-rumus fisika.

Ia memandang kosong ke depan. Niatannya untuk memandang mata itu kembali begitu besar, membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melirik.

"Haaah," entah kenapa ia mendesah kecewa mendapati Marcus tengah serius memperhatikan dan tak menatap ke arahnya lagi. Aiden menatap jam, detik demi detik sehingga ia merasa mulai mengantuk. Ia tak suka fisika—sungguh.

Tak terasa kelopak matanya mulai menutup...

Perlahan... perlahan... perlahan…

"Jangan tidur."

"WHOA!" Aiden begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara itu hingga tanpa sadar berteriak cukup keras, membuat pandangan semua orang mengarah padanya sekarang. Ia tersenyum kikuk memandang sekitarnya yang memandangnya heran, "Em, Sorry. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat kecoa..." katanya mencoba memberikan alasan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Dan semua orang di kelas itu tertawa, termasuk sang guru—minus para Black yang hanya menyeringai mengejek—meski tak sedikit yang memandang tertarik padanya. Apa? Dia lucu? Mirip badut? Ha!

Aiden merona malu dan sang guru mulai melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi, dengan memberi peringatan untuk jangan membuat keonaran lagi atau detensi menanti. Aiden hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"Pffftt."

Eh?

Ia menengok ke samping. Alisnya berkerut heran saat mendapati pemuda emo dingin nan pendiam dengan aura menyeramkan itu tengah menahan tawanya. Tingkahnya pasti sangat konyol. Ia semakin merona malu, apalagi saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil—sebelum menggeleng pelan dan memasang wajah-sok-datarnya lagi.

Aish, kenapa ia jadi gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran sih? Mudah sekali malu. Memalukkan!

Tak ingin di marahi lagi, Aiden kali ini benar-benar memperhatiakan. Ia meringis saat papan board itu sudah penuh dengan rumus, turunan dan angka-angka yang langsung membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Aish. Ia memang tak bersahabat dengan eksak. Tak ada kegiatan lain, ia mulai mencatat—apapun yang ada di depan ia catat, meski dengan malas-malasan—tangan sebagai tumpuan dagu. Suara sang guru masuk ke telinga kiri keluar dari telinga kanan. Benar-benar tak ada yang menempel. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat beberapa kali. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya diam-diam.

Sebuah senyum—seringai—terpanpang di wajah pemuda itu. Meski ia tak bisa membaca secara gamblang pikiran pemuda itu. Setidaknya ia bisa menebaknya dengan otak jeniusnya melalui gerak-geriknya yang kelewat mudah di tebak?

Dibenak kedua orang itu tanpa sadar terbayang satu kalimat yang sama;

'Aku/Dia Benci Fisika.'

Entah kenapa Marcus merasa senang.

—o0o—

Akhirnya bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, tepat pukul sebelas.

Setelah pelajaran Fisika tadi langsung di sambung pelajaran Sejarah. Ha, perpaduan yang sangat tepat untuk membuat para murid—termasuk ia—terkantuk-kantuk di atas topangan tangan di dagu. Ia terlonjak begitu senang saat sang guru mengucapkan 'Good bye' dan pergi. Rasanya semua nyawanya kembali terkumpul. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba semangat begini? Ia tersenyum manis, tanpa sadar. Beberapa pria yang melihat itu terpana, tapi ia bahkan terlalu senang untuk menyadarinya.

"Hei, Jer—"

Eh?

Kapan sosok itu pergi? Perasaan tadi dia masih duduk manis—oke, tampangnya dingin—di sampingnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sudah menghilang. Aneh. Cepat sekali.

Aiden menghampiri Dennis, Joshua, Casey dan—seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil, manis yang ia tak tahu namanya. Ia belum pernah bertemu. "Hai, Aiden. Aku Nathan," sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis yang dibalas tak kalah manis olehnya. Oh, ramah sekali. Aiden bisa-bisa terkena diabetes jika diberikan senyum seperti itu lebih lama.

Seketika pandangan Aiden mengarah pada Dennis dan sepertinya ia mengerti. Maka ia langsung memandang yang lainnya dan berkata—meski dengan raut enggan, "Kalian pergilah, aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Aiden." Memang tadinya ia berniat makan di Cafetarian, tapi ia tahu ia punya urusan yang lebih penting.

"Aku mau makan," Casey menyahut pertama, berjalan duluan keluar diikuti Joshua dan Nathan yang tersenyum pada mereka sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Aku titip 2 orange juice!" Dennis berteriak—berharap di dengar oleh salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Ia memang tidak lapar dan Aiden pasti punya sejuta pertanyaan tentang banyak hal. Ia ingin menjelaskannya-satu-satu. Karena sesungguhnya ia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" mulai Dennis, ia terlihat serius. Aiden sambil bertanya-tanya 'benarkah ini Dennis?' Aiden memandang sekeliling—hanya ada dua orang murid White selain dirinya dan Dennis. Sementara para Black bahkan terlihat tak beranjak.

Aiden meneguk ludahnya sebelum mulai, "Soal selaput i—"

"Itu adalah dinding pelindung. Memang tak sepenuhnya ampuh tapi cukup untuk menjaga kita dari para Black saat pelajaran berlangsung."

Aiden mengangguk, melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau tidak bilang kalau kita sekelas dengan para Black itu," Aiden melirik lewat ujung matanya para Black yang sepertinya masih tenang di kursi masing-masing.

Lagi-lagi...

Ia merasakan tatapan itu dari mereka—benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

"Kau tau kan visi sekolah ini? Membuat para vampire dan manusia bisa hidup bersama. Apa gunanya sekolah ini jika kelas para vampire dan manusia dipisah. Bukankah tidak akan ada 'adaptasi' yang diinginkan pendiri?" Dennis menjelaskan dengan helaan nafas berat.

Aiden mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi dalam hati ia mengiyakan alasan Dennis yang memang masuk akal. Ia hanya kaget tidak diberitahu terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

"Ish, berhenti berlaku aegyo seperti itu!" Dennis terlihat risih. Loh memang kenapa? "Apa lagi pertanyaanmu?" Dennis berkata tak sabar, ia sebenarnya malas mengatakan semua hal tentang ke'aneh'an kastil ini, karena banyak yang ia tak ketahui.

Aiden menatapnya tajam, "Kau Dennis atau alien?" tuduhnya sadis, sosok di depannya memang benar-benar berbeda dengan Dennis 'selama ini'. Ia serius—dan berwibawa meski dingin?

"Aku Dennis, Aiden," ujarnya lelah. Aiden menyelidik sekali lagi sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhirku." Aiden tampak serius dengan yang satu ini, "Sebenarnya siapa Jerome?" tanyanya penasaran.

He?

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin terlintas, ia bertanya hanya itu. Hanya itu? Aneh.

"Oh, dia murid White. Memang sih auranya agak aneh-aneh menyeramkan dan ekspresinya juga dingin. Jarang bicara. Tapi dia baik, dan suaranya—kau pasti tidak akan percaya saat mendengarnya bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Tunggulah saat pelajaran musik nanti." Jelas Dennis panjang lebar, ia ingin sesi tanya-jawab ini segera selesai.

Aiden hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia nampak berfikir tapi Dennis tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

Satu dalam benaknya,

'Kenapa Aiden menanyakan Jerome?'

—o0o—

Marcus terdiam, sedari tadi dia fokus membaca pikiran sang ketua murid White. Ia sebenarnya ingin membaca pikiran Aiden—karena itulah yang menjadi tujuannya, yangmembuatnya penasaran, tapi ia tidak bisa. Meski begitu ia masih bisa mencerna percakapan mereka, Dennis sedang menjelaskan hal-hal tentang kastil ini yang sepertinya belum diketahui sang murid baru.

Ia mendesis saat mengetahui Aiden bertanya tentang Jerome—ia tahu lewat pikiran Dennis tentu saja. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi ia benar-benar tak suka dengan hal satu itu. Merasa sudah tak ada yang perlu ia tahu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah 'teman-teman' Black-nya. Ia tahu Aiden merasa risih dengan tatapan para teman Black-nya.

Dan ia juga tak suka. Ada rasa kesal—atau marah? — terselip dalam pikirannya saat para 'teman' Black-nya menatap sosok itu seperti itu, seakan ia adalah mangsa mereka.

Egonya ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi logikanya terus berfikir 'Kenapa'?

Ia menutup mata, mendesis. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memasuki semua pikiran para Black di kelas itu. Enaknya punya kekuasaan. Dalam pikirannya ia berkata, sekedar member peringatan—

Dan membuat hatinya lega

_**'Jangan ada yang berani mengangu murid baru itu jika tak ingin berurusan dengan Marcus!'**_

Setiap kepala para Black itu berdengung menyakitkan saat pengumuman tiba-tiba itu bergaung di kepala mereka tanpa izin, banyak dari mereka yang memegangi kepala mereka menahan sakit. Sementara yang lain nampak menutup matanya.

"Aiden! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dennis tanpa sadar berteriak khawatir saat sosok yang duduk di depannya tiba-tiba saja meringis dan memegangi kepalanya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa? Kenapa dengan dia?

Kenapa reaksi yang ia lihat sama dengan reaksi beberapa teman Black-nya.

Apa... dia mendengar juga bisa mendengarnya? Bagaimana bisa?

Dan penasaran Marcus tentang pemuda itu semakin bertambah.

—o0o—

**Aiden POV**

Apa ini?

Kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali, seperti sebuah lonceng yang di pukul berkali-kali—berdengung terus menerus. Menyakitkan.

Dan suara itu?

Suara apa yang bergaung di kepalaku tadi?

Aaaaaaargh! Kepalaku benar-benar sakit!

—o0o—

**To be Continue**

—o0o—

**Cuaps Author's**

Update lelet bangeeeeeeet ._. semoga masih ada yang inget sama fanfic satu ini /hope

Makasih buat yang udah review, maaf ga bisa disebut satu-satu.. Jangan lupa review lagi.

Oiya, author mau minta do'anya sama semua karena author ini lagi sakit hiks T.T /author curhat

Yaudah, Author bener-bener mengharapkan kometar, saran kritikan (flame juga boleh) dari pada reader sekalian.

Ceritanya aneh? Typo? Alur lelet?

**KOMEN PLIS :D**

See yaa ^^

**Bandung. 12/08/2012**


	4. They're Back

**SM SCHOOL**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

Member Super Junior in their western name

Leeteuk as Dennis | Heechul as Casey | Hankyung as Joshua | Kangin as Jordan | Yesung as Jerome | Sungmin as Vincent | Eunhyuk as Spencer | Donghae as Aiden | Siwon as Andrew | Ryeowook as Nathan | Kibum as Bryan | Kyuhyun as Marcus | Henry | Zhoumi

with

Yunho as U-know | Jaejoong as Hero

2NE1 member's

**Genre**

Fantasy/Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters.

Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s) | Shounen Ai—Boys Love

Crack Pair

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Summary:**

_Sejak kapan mangsa dan pemangsa bisa hidup damai bersama? Vampire dan manusia? Itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawa! "Aku mau pergi dari sini!"_

—o0o—

Chapter IV

They're Back

—o0o—

Satu yang memenuhi benak Marcus hingga seperti ini, membuatnya gelisah dan tak bisa tenang.

Siapa sebenarnya Aiden?

Kenapa begitu banyak hal yang tak biasa pada sosoknya. Ia baru datang kemarin dan pengaruh pemuda manis itu begitu kentara bagi dia. Dia, Marcus yang biasanya tak pernah peduli pada apapun seakan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tak heran jika ketiga temannya—terutama Bryan—selalu memandangnya aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Aish. Semakin dipikir—semua itu semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Hhhh," ia butuh seseorang, yang tentunya bisa membantunya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otaknya—bukannya merecokinya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab. Bisa-bisa ia gila jika terus seperti ini!

Kenapa sosok Aiden ini begitu sulit ia mengerti?

"Menyebalkan." desis Marcus sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. Lagi dan lagi ia meninggalkan kelas begitu saja dan pergi ke belakang kastil. Tempat yang sama di mana ia memeluk tubuh rapuh sosok Aiden semalam.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin meninggalkan kelas—karena ia ingin lebih lama mengamati Aiden dan hal-hal konyol yang ia—

Hei, hei. Tunggu dulu!

Apa katanya tadi? Haish.

Kenapa semuanya kembali ke sosok itu sih? Ia ingin merilekskan pikirannya dengan membolos, menjauhkan semua hal tentang hal murid baru yang baginya sangat misterius itu. Tapi yang terjadi pikirannya malah semakin kacau.

Marcus kacau.

—Benar-benar kacau.

"Marcus... Marcus..." pandangannya yang tadi tak fokus kini teralih pada satu objek. Ia menatap tajam sosok yang kini berada tepat di depannya—yang kembali bersuara, "Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu? Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan?" lanjut sosok itu sambil tertawa mengejek.

Sosok itu tinggi, kurus dengan rambut yang dicat berwarna merah.

Marcus membuang muka merasa tak suka—ia mendelik begitu tajam pada sosok yang kini menyeringai menatapnya, "Zhoumi," ucapnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara, sebelum berubah dengan nada mengejek yang terdengar sadis, "Kau sudah kembali rupanya? Padahal aku sudah sangat senang saat tahu kau pergi. Tsk." Marcus membuang mukanya. Jujur, ia merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan orang yang tak diundang itu, apalagi orang ini—selalu merecokinya.

Zhoumi terkekeh mendapati sambutan seperti itu dari sosok itu, ia sudah mengira akan mendapatkannya dan tentu saja ia tak terlalu terkejut dengan hal itu. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal sosok Marcus.

Yeah—sok kenal lebih tepatnya.

Zhoumi bergerak secepat kilat, sudah berada di depan wajah Marcus. "Kau tak senang aku kembali, hm? Kukira kau akan merindukanku?" goda Zhoumi dengan seringainya yang err sexy. Meski begitu Marcus serasa ingin mencakar wajah di depannya itu, melihat senyumnya itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Berhenti bicara," desis Marcus sebal—mendorong agar sosok itu menjauh darinya, ia sudah hendak beranjak dari tempat itu—merasa sudah sangat tak betah. Lebih baik ia masuk kelas kalau begini ceritanya.

Tapi

—sebuah tangan menahannya, membuatnya menunda niatnya untuk pergi. "Apa?" ketusnya. Menyangka hal tak penting lagi yang akan keluarkan oleh sosok itu, benar-benar non-sense!

Zhoumi memasang wajah serius tebaiknya, ia sedang tidak bercanda sekarang. "Mereka kembali," ujarnya datar dengan wajah dingin, meski begitu dalam suara terselip rasa ngeri, "Mereka akan memburu kita lagi. Mereka telah kembali, Marcus."

Marcus terdiam

—paham betul apa yang dimaksud Zhoumi.

Ia tak bodoh. Meski Zhoumi tak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Ia tahu maksudnya—siapa yang ia maksud.

2NE1

Kelompok yang terdiri dari empat sosok vampire hunter yang sudah lama mengancam bangsa mereka, bangsa vampire—kaumnya. Lawan tertangguh bangsa vampire. Kehebatan mereka sudah tak diragukan lagi. Percaya atau tidak

—Bryan pernah terancam mati di tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka menghilang sejak dua tahun lalu?" Marcus bertanya serius, ini gawat. Kemunculan mereka akan sangat berbahaya.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Memang sejak perang besar dua tahun lalu—di mana Marcus berhasil melumpuhkan sang leader 2NE1—CL, kabar mereka tak pernah terdengar lagi. Mereka bagai hilang di telan bumi. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja mereka datang lagi. "Salah satu anggota mereka yang mengatakannya sendiri," Zhoumi menarik lengan bajunya hingga atas, menampilkan sebuah bekas luka yang mengerikan yang berwarna ungu-kehitaman di bagian lengan atasnya, "Aku bertemu mereka dan hampir mati." lanjutnya lagi. Ia mendesah dan kembali menutup lukanya yang sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas permanen.

Senjata para vampire hunter itu memang dilumuri racun—semacam zat yang entah apa—yang takkan bisa disembuhkan dengan cepat oleh kekuatan regenerasi tubuh vampire. Mereka sepertinya sudah sangat mengetahui seluk beluk vampire itu sendiri.

Marcus terdiam

—berfikir keras.

Ia tak menyangka, di saat kalutnya ini masalah yang lebih rumit malah datang. Menambah pikirannya. Dan yang ia sebal—ini tidak main-main.

"Kita harus bicarakan ini dengan U-know. Kita adakan rapat dadakan." Marcus bersuara dingin, nampak tak acuh meski dalam hatinya ia gelisah. "Jika mereka benar kembali seperti katamu," Marcus menatap Zhoumi lekat, tatapannya dingin dan menusuk, "Maka kita harus bersiap untuk perang lagi."

Dan Marcus beranjak dari sana.

—Meninggalkan Zhoumi yang tersenyum pilu dalam kesendiriannya. Bersama hembusan angin…

"Perang lagi ya..."

—o0o—

Aiden tak bisa diam di tempat duduknya dengan tenang. Ia sama sekali tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran—dari tadi pagi memang seperti itu. Banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya sekarang, banyak yang ia pikirkan dan rasa penasaran seakan membuncah dalam dirinya—seakan menjerit meminta penjelasan secepatnya. Ia butuh jawaban—atas semua pertanyaan mengenai keanehan yang ia alami sejak masuk ke sini.

Banyak. Banyak hal.

Satu yang ia sebal. Belum terjawab pertanyaannya tentang kejadian semalam kini pertanyaannya kembali bertambah lagi—mengenai suara yang bergaung di kepalanya beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Kenapa hal seperti ini terus menimpanya, sih?

Jujur, Ia memang tak bisa dengan jelas mencerna kalimat yang bergaung di kepalanya itu—karena hanya sebuah gaungan memekakkan yang ia dengar. Tak jelas. Bagai suara gemuruh petir saat hari hujan. Ia berfikir—terus berfikir dan kesimpulan akhirnya selalu sama. Sepertinya tuduhannya akan mengarah pada satu orang yang sama.

Marcus.

Ia sendiri tak tahu apa alasan yang mendasarinya berfikiran seperti itu. Kata hatinya berkata begitu. Aish, ia terdengar seperti seorang fans yang terlalu mengobsesikan idolanya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa sosok itu tak bisa pergi dari pikirannya. Benar-benar…

Kadang sebersit ide yang gila namun paling ingin ia lakukan berkelebat di benaknya. Haruskah

—ia berbicara langsung pada Marcus. Mampukah ia? Mengingat rasa takut dan traumanya pada makhluk semacam Marcus? Pada vampire. Ah, pada dasarnya dirinya memang penakut. Alien—yang entah nyata atau tidak pun bisa membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Banyak yang ia takuti. Dan ia harus mulai menghilangkan sifat buruknya itu. Bukankah ia seorang laki-laki?

Aish.

Laki-laki sih laki-laki. Tapi kalau takut tetap saja takut.

Tuhkan.

—bahkan sekarang sosok Marcus yang sedang menatapnya tajam kembali terbayang. Dengan iseng ia menengok, "Eh?" Aiden tersentak saat ia menengok ke kanan. Ia melihat kursi Marcus kosong—baru ia sadari. Kemana dia?

Apad ia

—bolos?

Aiden celingak-celinguk mencari sosok itu. Tapi memang tak ada. Sepertinya memang benar jika sosok itu bolos. Mungkin pergi saat dia sakit kepala tadi sehingga ia tak sadar.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Jerome membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman sekelasnya yang kelewat aneh dan tak bisa diam. Meski pun tak memperhatikan secara terang-terangan tapi hanya melirik lewat ujung mata.

Aiden terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. Ia tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Jerome—bahwa ia mencari Marcus, bukan? Apa yang akan dipikirkannya nanti. Aneh sekali.

Hening…

"Thanks buat orange juice-nya tadi." Aiden berujar pelan. Memang tadi—saat ia merasakan kepalanya berdengung sosok itu tiba-tiba datang dengan misterius dan tak terprediksi membawa dua kotak orange juice yang katanya titipan dari seseorang. Agak aneh memang, melihat Jerome peduli pada orang lain seperti itu—mengingat dirinya yang dingin dan cenderung tanpa ekspresi. Antisosial. Dennis pun sampai keheranan. Seorang Jerome mau dititipi?

Tapi

—bagaipun ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih, kan? Ia masih tahu diri.

Jerome mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, perlahan pandangannya yang tadinya lurus ke depan berubah, memandang Aiden lekat—masih dengan tatapannya yang sama tajamnya dengan milik Marcus.

Marcus lagi… marcus lagi…

"A-apa?"

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

Aiden mengangguk kecil—agak keheranan juga sebenarnya, "Y-ya, kepalaku sudah tak sesakit tadi." katanya. Tesenyum kecil mencoba menutupi kegugupannya—yang entah di sebabkan apa. Ia tak tahu.

"Kau mendengar suara di kepalamu tadi?"

Satu kedip.

Dua kedip.

Tiga kedip.

Aiden terlonjak kaget dan seluruh tubuhnya kini menghadap Jerome. Ia kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya setengah berteriak—meski tak cukup keras untuk membuatnya mendapatkan teguran dari guru di depan.

Jerome menyeringai—menatap ke depan lagi, "Jadi benar, ya?" bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya.

Aiden mengangguk kaku, entah Jerome melihatnya atau tidak. "Apa kau—"

"Mr. Aiden! Bisa tolong tidak usah mengobrol dan dengarkan?" seruan dari depan mau tak mau membuat Aiden urung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Ia melihat gurunya terlihat kesal menatap ke bangkunya, "Sorry, sir," ucapnya sambil menunduk dalam, malu. "Takkan kuulangi lagi."

Dua kali.

Dua kali di hari ini dia mendapat teguran. Bagus sekali.

Dan pelajaran kembali di mulai. Aiden memandang ke depan, meski pikirannya mengawang pada satu hal. Ia melirik sosok itu dengan ujung matanya—sembunyi-sembunyi karena rasa penasaran yang benar-benar meluap.

Apa Jerome tahu sesuatu?

—o0o—

Ruangan itu terdapat tepat di ruang bawah tanah sebuah gereja di pusatkota. Terlihat seperti sebuah laboratorium mini dengan semua peralatan canggih milik mereka. Berpuluh-puluh tabung reaksi dan zat-zat yang entah apa memenuhi ruangan itu, sebuah layar besar terpampang di tengah ruangan, tersambung dengan komputer pengendali yang kini tengah di otak atik oleh seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan jas labnya.

Di bagian lain ruangan, sebuah ranjang terpasang, agak pojok. Di ranjang itu, seorang wanita tertidur dengan beberapa kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya yang tersambung dengan alat-alat medis dibalut kain putih tanpa jaitan. Matanya terpejam dan kulitnya tampak begitu pucat. Ia

—terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Pintu otomatis ruangan itu bergeser, membuat si gadis berambut pendek mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat kiranya siapa yang datang. Dan ia kembali mengurus komputer pengendali saat sudah melihat sosok itu. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa memandang sosok itu, masih sibuk dengan benda elektronik di depannya.

Sosok yang baru datang itu menggeleng, "Tak ada harapan," ujarnya dingin. Matanya yang berlainan warna terlihat kecewa. Perlahan langkah kakinya membawa gadis itu ke arah ranjang. Pandangannya berubah begitu sendu kala melihat sosok bak mayat itu terbaring diam di sana, tertidur dengan alat-alat medis yang membuatnya masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Menarik sebuah kursi, gadi itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi tirus gadis di depannya.

Dingin.

"CL..." panggil sosok itu begitu pelan, lirih.

Sosok dengan rambut pendek dan jas lab—Minzy, melirik mereka, rasa sedih terselip di hatinya melihat pemandangan itu. Matanya mulai terasa panas tapi ia sekuat tenaga agar tidak usah menangis. Ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang—memata-matai penyebab semua ini.

Ia bersumpah akan membalas semua ini.

Setelah penelitian ini…

"Dimana Dara?" Minzy bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ia belum melihat temannya yang satu itu sejak pagi-pagi buta saat ia datang ke lab ini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Entah," jawab sosok itu—Boom, masih sibuk memandangi sosok CL yang terbaring di ranjang sambil memegang sebelah tangannya, "Kukira dia di sini." lanjutnya lagi, mengemukakan asumsinya sebelum ini.

Minzy tak menjawab dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Lagi.

"Arght!" Pintu otomatis ruangan itu bergeser lagi, namun mengejutkan saat yang datang berada dalam keadaan terluka. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan pedang miliknya, sebelah tangannya sibuk memegangi luka menganga di sekitar bahu dan lengan atasnya. Darah merembes keluar dari sana. Membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan menjadi berwarna kemerahan.

"Dara!" Minzy berteriak panik, menghampiri sosok itu dengan khawatir. "Bagaimana bisa begini?" tanyanya sambil membantu memapah sosok itu menuju salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Minzy tak perduli jas putihnya kini ternoda merah darah.

"Ugh," ringisan sakit keluar dari bibir Dara yang seakan kelu. Lukanya ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Rasanya

—seperti terbakar.

Sraaaak

Dengan sekali sentak kain yang menutupi luka itu robek. "Biar aku yang tangani ini," sosok lain sudah siap dengan kotak P3K-nya.

"Boom." Minzy bergumam pelan dan mulai menyingkir. Ia memandang luka di tubuh temannya dengan ngeri—beberapa luka cakaran yang perlahan menghitam dan mengeluarkan darah dan nanah. Astaga. Pasti ini ulah vampire.

Sementara Boom dengan cekatan membersihkan setiap luka dengan cairan antiseptik, menghindari kemungkinan terinfeksi. Dara meringis meski ia tak membuka suaranya, lukanya terasa sakit sekali. "Minzy, bawakan air dan handuk, kita harus membersihkan darahnya." ujar Boom tenang. Sementara ia mulai mengoleskan cairan dalam tabung reaksi ke luka-luka Dara.

Minzy mengangguk kaku dan segera beranjak mengambil apa yang diminta.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Boom membuka suaranya—masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

Dara meringis sakit sebelum menjawab, "Aku bertemu satu vampire. Kukira akan mudah membunuhnya, nyatanya ia kuat. Aku sampai kewalahan dan terluka begini." Dara mengangkat pedangnya dan menaruhnya di meja. Pedang yang biasanya mengkilap itu kini terlumuri darah. Darah vampire itu, "Tapi aku juga berhasil melukainya dengan pedangku ini." lanjutnya lagi.

Boom tak menyahut.

Minzy kembali dengan sebaskom air dan handuk. Di tangannya yang lain ia membawa segelas air yang langsung ia sodorkan pada Dara, yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Thanks." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Minzy mengangguk lalu kembali memperhatikan mereka.

"Buka bajumu, lukamu akan aku perban." Dara menuruti perkataan Boom tanpa banyak bicara. Ia melepas bajunya begitu saja.

"Emm..." Dara bergumam tak lama kemudian, ia terlihat ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Boom menatapnya—dengan kedua irisnya yang berlainan warna—dingin, "Kenapa?"

Dara terdiam, memandang sekelilingnya, apa saja asal bukan sepasang mata itu. "Sebenarnya..."

Minzy dan Boom menatapnya lekat. Menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku berkata pada vampire itu bahwa 2NE1 telah kembali."

—o0o—

Bryan keluar dari kelasnya. Tepat pukul dua lebih lima belas kegiatan belajar memang berakhir—dan sekarang ia punya satu tujuan. Ia berniat menemui Henry setelah ini, maka setelah membereskan buku pelajarannya ke laci meja ia bergesa menghampiri kelas sang pacar yang berada dua kelas dari kelasnya.

Ia rindu sekali dengan sosok itu…

Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan—meski ia sudah sangat tak sabar. Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di pintu kelas Henry

Tapi

—sebuah tarikan pada tangannya membuatnya harus berhenti. Ia menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati Marcus di sana. Berdiri dengan ekspresi dinginnya. "Ada hal penting." Marcus berujar dingin, tatapannya memandang sekeliling mereka, "Rapat mendakak."

Bryan sudah hendak protes, ia ingin menemui pacarnya dulu sekarang baru setelah itu melakukan apapun yang ia minta. Marcus yang tahu isi pikirannya langsung berkata, "Sekarang, Bryan." Dengan nada memerintahnya yang terkenal.

Yeah. Bossy.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Bryan menurut, meski dalam hati ia merutuk.

Berjalan berdampingan mereka menuruni tangga, melewati beberapa koridor panjang dan belokan hingga sampai di halaman luar kastil. Mereka terus berjalan dalam hening melewati jalan setapak yang membawa mereka menuju gerbang. Semakin mereka mendekat, gerbang itu semakin terbuka dengan suara decitan keras secara sendirinya.

Satu langkah mereka meninggalkan kastil sekolah itu

TRING

—dengan ajaib baju mereka berubah dengan sendirinya—bukan lagi seragam hitam yang tadi mereka kenakan. Keduanya sama-sama memakai kemeja dan celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kets, dibalut sebuah mantel hitam.

"Bagaimana yang lain?" Bryan bertanya dengan nada dingin sambil terus berjalan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya rapat mendadak begini diadakan. Yah, terkecuali memang ada hal yang sangat penting.

Marcus tak menoleh, tapi menjawab, "Aku sudah memberitahu mereka lewat telepati." ia terlihat berusaha mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di tujuan.

Jalan ini begitu sepi—tak ada kendaraan lewat ataupun orang berjalan, angin malam berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun kering yang berguguran di jalan. Suara burung hantu dan lolongan serigala terdengar dari kejauhan...

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati gedung-gedung bercat kusam yang berderet rapat, banyak gang kecil. Mereka berbelok beberapa kali, terus menuju tempat yang terlihat lebih kumuh.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita," Bryan berkata setelah lama membisu. Ya, dia sudah curiga sedari tadi tapi baru mengemukakannya. Dibelakang, seseorang yang entah siapa mengikuti mereka.

Marcus diam saja, terus berjalan. Ia sebenarnya juga tahu. Ia bisa merasakannya dan memilih diam mengabaikannya.

Bryan, yang melihat respon Marcus yang statis kembali diam. Dia hanya terus berjalan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung tanpa pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Paradise', ada bangunan lain di samping gedung itu, dan jika diamati ada sebuah gang kecil yang begitu gelap diatara keduanya. Bryan dan Marcus masuk ke sana

—langsung di sambut pemandangan kumuh dan tikus-tikus hitam. Gang kecil ini buntu dan ada sebuah pintu kayu berpapankan 'Paradise', rupanya ini jalan masuknya.

"Bryan kau masuk duluan." Marcus berbicara saat mereka hendak masuk, membuat Bryan menyerhit. Marcus menatapnya tajam kemudian berkata lagi, "Aku ada urusan sebenatar."

Oh.

Bryan langsung mengangguk paham, urusan yang dimaksudnya pasti tentang si penguntit itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Bryan masuk ke sana—dari celah pintu yang dibukanya, terlihat di dalam banyak orang sedang menari di bawah kerlap kerlip lampu disko dan musik yang mendentum-dentum.

Sebuah

—Pub.

Marcus menyeringai di kesendiriannya. Ia senang bisa memberi pelajaran pada penguntit yang telah berani mengikutinya. "Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu." gumamnya.

Melihat sosok hitam penguntit itu mendekat, Marcus pun meloncat.

HAP

Ia sampai di atas atap dengan satu kali loncatan. Duduk di sana—ia akan mengamati terlebih dahulu.

—o0o—

Dennis mendesah sambil menyimpan tumpukan berkas yang harus ia koreksi dan beberapa proposal yang minta dikerjakan. Tugasnya sebagai anggota pengurus sekolah benar-benar melelahkan.

"Haaaah~" sambil menghela napas berat ia mulai mengambil satu lembar membacanya dengan teliti dan menambahkan beberapa tanda untuk dikoreksi atau masukan dengan penanya.

Ia terus mengulangi hal itu hingga tak sadar seseorang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Tersenyum memandangnya yang terlihat begitu sibuk.

Wuuuussssh

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa lembaran dalam tumpukan yang tadi ia taruh di meja. Dengan bersungut ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil beberapa lembaran yang tercecer. Ia membungkuk untuk memunguti itu. Sebuah lembaran terbang hingga ke dekat pintu, dengan jalan gontai Dennis berjalan sambil menunduk, ia mmbungkuk untuk mengambilnya dan saat itulah

—ia melihat sepasang kaki.

Wajahnya mendongak dan ia melotot melihat sosok itu.

"Hai, Dennis." sapa sosok itu sambil tersenyum

Dennis menegakkan tubuhnya dan lembaran di tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Matanya terasa panas dan tanpa menunggu lama ia memeluk erat sosok itu dengan begitu erat. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika sudah kembali!" Dennis memukul-mukul dada sosok itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara air matanya turun begitu saja.

Dengan pelan sosok itu melepas pelukan mereka, menangkup wajah Dennis yang kini berurai air mata. "Jangan menangis…"

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, huh?"

Sosok itu tertawa, pasti sama besarnya dengan rasa rindu yang ia rasakan selama ini—bahkan mungkin lebih besar. "Aku kembali, baby…"

Dennis mengangguk, sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Zhoumi."

"Hum?"

"Cium aku."

Zhoumi tertawa—sebelum melakukannya dengan senang hati.

—o0o—

Jerome menghilang lagi.

"Aish." Aiden berungut ria sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam laci meja. Kelas berakhir tepat pukul dua lebih lima belas dan sekarang Aiden tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tadi ia mengantuk lagi saat pelajaran terakhir—pelajaran bahasa Korea. Dan ia menyesal kenapa ia harus begitu. Ia tersadar saat mendengar suara Jerome berpamitan, ia berkata 'Aku duluan.' dengan nada datarnya yang seperti biasa. Sedetik kemudian ia refleks bangun dan menengok ke arah kiri secepat yang ia bisa. Ia masih punya pertanyaan yang belum di tanyakan pada Jerome.

Tapi

—ia harus kecewa karena sosok itu sudah menghilang, seperti kebiasaanya (padahal ia baru melihatnya tiga kali). Kadang Aiden heran. Apa mungkin sosok itu punya kekuatan super? Aneh sekali bisa menghilang seperti itu. Cepat sekali.

"Hhhhhh." Aiden mendesah berat saat tahu kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban kembali terlewat begitu saja. "Argh!" dengan sebal ia mengacak rambut coklatnya sambil mengembungkan pipi. Kesal. Beberapa orang di dalam kelas yang melihat itu tertawa. Tapi seperti biasa, Aiden tak tahu. Sungguh tak peka.

Puk.

—Puk. Puk.

"Hei!" Aiden berteriak sebal saat merasa jari telunjuk seseorang menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang mengembung. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Casey di sana.

"Berhenti berlaku aegyo, boy!" ujar Casey sambil duduk di kursi Jerome—di samping kirinya, menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau mau membunuh para pria di sini, he?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sementara Aiden semakin mengembungkan pipinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Casey bilang. Bagimana caranya ia membunuh mereka hanya dengan berlaku aegyo? Mengangkat bahunya, Aiden menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja—terlihat begitu lesu.

Casey yang melihat itu langsung menyerhit, "Kenapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang kesal," Aiden memulai ceritanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, masih setia di posisinya yang tiduran di meja.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Jerome menghilang."

Ah. Dan seketika sebuah senyum nakal tersungging di wajah Casey, ia menatap Aiden tak percaya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan tertarik pada pria emo dingin macam itu. Kekeke," Casey terkekeh.

"Y-ya! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

Aiden diam. Tak menjawab—tak bisa menjawab. Ia tak mungkin menceritakannya semua pada Casey. Makanya dia hanya diam.

"Yasudahlah," Casey bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri dan sepertinya hendak pergi, "Aku ada urusan dengan klub Jurnalis."

Aiden mengangguk malas. Ia masih belum mau beranjak.

"Dennis dan Joshua juga ada kepentingan. Kau bisa 'kan kembali ke kamar sendiri?" Casey bertanya lagi sebelum benar-benar.

Aiden mengangguk lagi.

Dan

—Casey benar-benar pergi setelahnya. Hanya bersisa beberapa siswa di kelas ini. Aiden kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, kali ini ke arah kanan.

Dan saat itulah ia melihat sosok Marcus dan Bryan lewat melalu jendela kelas. Mereka terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa meski dengan wajah dingin.

Entah apa yang merasuki Aiden ia tiba-tiba bangkit—padahal sedari tadi ia lesu. Ia berjalan di belakang mengikuti mereka. Rasa penasaran menguasi dirinya. Marcus dan Bryan berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar, membuat Aiden harus sedikit berlari agar tak kehilangan jejek.

'Mereka akan kemana?'

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya sambil terus berjalan. Tak lama ia sampai di halaman kastil dan melihat kedua sosok itu mengarungi jalan setapak menuju gerbang. Apa mereka akan pergi keluar? Kemana? Aiden semakin penasaran, ia terus mengikuti mereka—meski tertinggal jauh di belakang karena tak ingin ketahuan. Ia menatap gerbang tinggi bercat kusam itu terbuka perlahan dan kedua sosok itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kastil.

"Shit!" Aiden mengumpat saat merasakan kakinya mulai sakit. Dengan keadaan seperti itu ia masih mencoba berlari mengejar dua sosok misterius yang kini jauh di depannya.

TRING

"Apa?" Aiden melongo melihat pakaiannya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah saat satu langkah melewati kastil sekolah itu—kemeja biru, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Dan dia kembali melongo saat melihat langit hitam bertabur bintang ditemani cahaya bulan menjadi pemandangan di atas sana.

Bagaimana mungkin?

"B-bukankah tadi masih pukul d-dua?" gumamnya dengan tak percaya. Rasa sakit di kakinya seakan menghilang karena kaget. Menggelengkan kepalanya, kewarasan Aiden mulai kembali. Ia melihat dua sosok itu sudah tak terlihat, maka dari itu ia berlari begitu cepat, berharap masih bisa mengejar mereka.

Ah, dia melihatnya. Mereka mengambil belokan kanan di ujung jalan raya ini.

Dengan hati-hati ia terus menguntit seperti itu sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung bertuliskan 'Paradise'. Alisnya sedikit menyerhit saat mendapati gedung itu hanya di penuhi jendela. Sama sekali tak ada pintu atau sesuatu yang menjadi bisa dijadikan pintu masuk.

Ia berdiam diri di tempatnya—di belakang tiang listrik dan mengamati mereka mulai masuk ke gang di samping gedung itu. Tak ingin diketahui, ia menunggu beberapa menit sebelum berjalan mendekat.

Ia mengintip gang itu, terlihat sedikit kumuh dan

—banyak tikus.

Dengan perlahan ia berjan masuk, bau alkohol dan bau aneh lainnya bisa dirasakan indera pembaunya saat melangkah lebih dalam. Aiden melangkah hati-hati, memperhatikan dengan benar-benar apa yang ia injak sampai ia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu bertuliskan 'Paradise'. Sebuah pemahaman merasukinya—rupanya inilah jalan masuk ke gedung ini.

Aiden berdiri mematung di depan pintu itu—bingung harus masuk atau bagaimana.

Brak!

Pintu kayu coklat itu terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Aiden terlonjak dan melangkah mundur. Seorang wanita berpakaian minim berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari tempat itu dengan sebuah botol di tangannya. Ia meracau, memaki, bernyanyi bahkan menangis seperti orang gila sambil beranjak pergi ke jalan raya di depan sana.

"Apa… itu tadi?" Jantung Aiden berpacu karena kaget. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sedari tadi. Dan ia juga baru sadar di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sebuah gang sempit, gelap dan menakutkan sebuah Pub.

Aish.

Aiden mulai mengutuk sifatnya yang selalu terlalu penasaran, sampai-sampai bisa menghilangkan ke warasannya seperti ini. Jika ia sudah penasaran maka rasa takutnya seakan pergi—begitu juga dengan kewarasannya.

Lagian

—Untuk apa Marcus dan Bryan datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Wuuussssh

Aiden merasakan tubuhnya merinding—ia memandang pintu kayu itu dan sekelilingnya dan rasa takutnya yang selalu berlebihan itu kembali muncul. Ia melirik sekitarnya takut—gelap, sempit, pengap. Dan

—kalo ia tak salah ia mendengar suara lolongan serigala dan burung hantu dari kejauhan.

Perlahan dia melangkah mundur, selangkah demi selangkah—tanpa melihat jalannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah botol bir di belakangnya, membuatnya tersandung, jatuh dan mengaduh. "Aduh!"

Pintu Pub terbuka bersamaan dengan itu. Seorang pria muncul dari sana dan kini menatap Aiden. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya saat ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah pemuda di depannya. Pria itu mendekati Aiden, ia membantunya berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Aiden, tanpa curiga sedikitpun mengangguk, menerima tawaran bantuan itu begitu saja. Sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir, karena rasanya sakit sekali setiap kali ia melangkahkannya.

Pria itu memapah Aiden masuk ke gang yang gelap hingga sampai di ujungnya. Ia membiarkan Aiden menyender ke dinding, sementara kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuh pemuda itu, seakan memenjarakannya. "Emm, sir. Bisa menyingkir?" Aiden yang merasa risih dengan posisi mereka akhirnya membuka suara.

Tapi

—bukannya menjauh pria itu malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan membuat Aiden tersentak.

"S-sir..." Aiden mulai ketakutan. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan ia bisa dengan jelas melihat seringai di wajah pria itu. Seketika Aiden sadar apa yang terjadi

—Pria ini pasti orang jahat!

"M-mau apa kau? Pergi!" Ia meronta meminta lepas, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul sosok di depannya tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Aiden mencoba mendorong pria itu dari tubuhnya, tapi tenaga itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, membuat itu sia-sia. Aiden mulai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Dan gemetaran itu semakin bertambah saat pria itu mulai menggrayangi tubuhnya dengan tangannya. "Lepas!" Sekali lagi Aiden meronta, mencoba membebaskan tubuhnya dari tawanan pria itu.

"Kenapa manis?" tanyanya sambil menciumi pipi dan wajah Aiden. Aiden kembali meronta, menggelengkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi tangan kekar pria itu memang dagunya, begitu kuat. Membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan wajahnya.

"Hmm.. tenang saja manis. Aku takkan bermain kasar." ujar pria itu sambil mulai mencium sudut bibir Aiden, menghisapnya pelan.

PLAK

Aiden menampar wajah pria itu menggunakan tangannya dengan keras, hingga tangannya teras begitu sakit. Ia bisa melihat pipi itu memerah. Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya, memegang bekas tamparan di pipinya dan mengelusnya perlahan sebelum menatap kembali Aiden dengan ekspresi marah yang mengerikan.

"Brengsek."

BUGH

Dan sebuah pukulan mengenai perut Aiden, "Berani sekali kau melakukan itu padaku, ha!" Pria itu nampak begitu marah, ia memencengkram dagu Aiden begitu keras hingga membuatnya meringis sakit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajah pemuda manis itu. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di wajah Aiden yang kini semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Bau alkohol.

"Dengar manis," pria itu menyeringai mengerikan, sambil menepuk-nepuk Aiden, "Jangan paksa aku melakukan ini dengan kekerasan. Kau dengar?" ancamnya. Hidung pria itu semakin dekat, ia menelusuri pipi Aiden dengan hidungnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain terus bergerak di sisi badannya, terus turun ke bawah.

"Kumohon... lepaskan aku..." Aiden menutup kelopak matanya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran saat wajah pria itu mulai turun ke perpotongan lehernya.

—takut.

SRAK!

Dengan satu tarikan pria itu seluruh kancing kemejanya terlepas, membuat si pria bisa dengan jelas melihat bahu dan dadanya—melihat tubuhnya.

Air mata Aiden kembali turun. "H-hentikan..." Aiden mencoba mendorong dada pria itu dengan tangannya, ia menggeliat—masih merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Mencoba menghentikan kegitan pria itu yang kini mulai menciumi, menghisap dan memberi tanda di lehernya. "L-lepas. Ugh—" Aiden melenguh, tangan pria itu bermain dengan dadanya.

Ini

—menjijikkan.

"Tolong!" Aiden menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa—entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana saat pria itu dengan lancang akan membuka celananya.

PLAK

"Diam!" Pria itu membentaknya.

Tapi Aiden sungguh tak peduli, "Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!"

PLAK

"Kubilang diam!"

Aiden merasakan sudut bibirnya terluka, sobek dan berdarah karena itu. Ia bisa merasakan rasa dari darahnya sendiri sekarang. Tapi Aiden belum mau menyerah, ia tak mau. "Kumohon! Tolong aku!" Aiden menjerit dan kembali meronta.

BUGH

Sebuah hantaman keras sekali mengenai perut Aiden—menambah rasa sakitnya, membuatnya terbatuk. "Sudah kubilang diam, brengsek!" pria itu nampak sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan kasar ia menarik lepas kemeja Aiden dan merobeknya, menjejelakannya ke mulut pemuda itu agar berhenti bicara. Selain itu ia juga menggunakan sobekan kemeja itu untuk mengikat kedua tangan Aiden.

BRUGH

Ia melempar sosok itu ke tanah dengan kasar, menimbukan rintihan kesakitan yang teredam. Aiden sesegukkan, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua dan ia merasakan punggungnya dingin. Belum lagi rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang manis." pria itu menyeringai mengerikan, ia menatap penuh nafsu tubuh putih mulus Aiden yang kini terekspos begitu saja di depannya, terbaring tak berdaya. Seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat sosok itu bergetar ketakutan dan beringsut mundur hingga terhalang tembok di belakangnya.

Pria itu melepas kaos hitamnya dan mulai membuka sabuknya, membuka kancing celananya.

"Kau mau kemana manis?" tanya pria itu sambil merangkak mendekat dan mengangkangi Aiden. Menahan tangannya yang kini terikat ke atas. Dia mulai mencium dan menghisap leher Aiden dengan begitu ganas, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Aiden masih berusaha meronta namun yang terjadi bulir-bulir air matanya malah turun semakin deras. "Hmmm… Hmmm…" Aiden berusaha berteriak, tapi bibirnya tersumpal.

Ciuman pria itu terus menjelajah turun ke dada dan perutnya. Menandai semua tempat yang di lalui.

Jilat...

Hisap...

Aiden menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Merasa jijik dengan tubuh dan dirinya sendiri yang kini diperlakukan seenaknya. Ia laki-laki, tapi dirinya begitu lemah. Ia tak bisa melawan.

Sumpalan di mulutnya terlepas—pria itu yang melakukannya. Dan Aiden kembali memandang pria itu dengan mengiba, "J-jangan..." tapi pria itu malah tertawa dan melumat kasar bibirnya, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan liar. Menciumnya dengan brutal.

Aiden menangis lagi.

Pria itu terus melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan tubuh Aiden. Mencium. Melumat. Menghisap. Semuanya.

Hingga

BUGH

—Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya membuatnya terpental dan menghantam dinding.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

BUGH

Suara itu

Pukulan tak henti-hentinya melayang pada wajah pria itu. Tanpa ampun. Tanpa perasaan.

—Marcus?

BUGH

BUGH

BRUGH

Tubuh tinggi pria itu yang kini babak belur dihempaskan ke tanah dengan begitu keras, membuatnya tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat hampir sekarat. Pingsan. Wajahnya begitu mengerikan, penuh luka lebam dan darah. Beberapa giginya rontok dan hidungnya patah. Sebelah matanya membiru.

Sementara Marcus seakan belum puas dengan semua itu, ia berdiri di depan sosok itu dengan begitu angkuh—matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang teramat sangat. Ia menendangnya tubuh itu tanpa henti. Berkali-kali. Dengan kekuatan yang semakin bertambah setiap kalinya.

Dan Aiden melihat itu. Ia melihat semua dengan pandangannya yang agak kabur dari tempatnya terbaring. Aiden meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sedemikian rupa. —takut.

Sosok itu—Marcus menatapnya, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Aiden memandang sayu mata hitam kelam itu. Ia tahu dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

"Grrrrrrr."

Marcus menggeram. Dengan perlahan mata hitamnyamulai berubah warna ke warna yang sama dengan warna darah—merah pekat. Sepasang taring muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia berubah. Vampire.

Takut…

Takut…

Takut…

Aiden merasakan seluruh tulangnya lemas melihat itu. Marcus—dalam sosok vampire…

Marcus menerjang dan mengangkat tubuh pria itu—tanpa segan membenturkannya dengan keras ke dinding. "Kau pantas menerima ini, bajingan." Dan sepasang taring itu menancap di leher sang pria yang tak sadarkan diri.

Aiden memandang itu dengan ngeri. Dengan matanya sendiri ia melihat tubuh pria itu perlahan menyusut, berubah menjadi kurus kerontang sebelum

PLAS!

—menjadi abu.

Marcus menggeram lagi, menampilkan taringnya yag kini berlumur darah. Dia menginjak butiran abu itu. Dan sekali lagi ia memandang Aiden yang terbaring menyedihkan di tanah. Marcus berjalan mendekat dan ia tahu tubuh itu gemetaran—menahan takut. Sosok itu takut padanya. Ia berhenti, niatnya untuk menghampiri sosok itu seakan terhalang oleh sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

Perlahan

—ia kembali berubah. Matanya yang kini kembali hitam kelam memandang mata sayu Aiden dan tubuhnya yang penuh bercak merah.

Marcus berbalik, hendak pergi. Rasa kecewa menyelip di hatinya saat tahu bahwa Aiden masih takut padanya.

Satu langkah.

"J-jangan pergi!"

Dua langkah.

"K-kumohon jangan pergi... Hiks…"

Tiga langkah.

"Marcus..."

DEG

Itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar sosok itu memanggil namanya. Sebuah perasaan aneh hinggap dalam benaknya saat namanya di senandungkan oleh pemuda manis itu. Inikah rasanya… Marcus berbalik, menatap dingin sosok itu. Ia ingin, begitu ingin memeluk sosok itu lagi, menghampirinya yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh di matanya. "Kau takut padaku."

Marcus melihat sosok lemah itu menggeleng pelan dengan susah payah. Meski begitu Aiden merasakan tubuhnya masih gemetaran

Tapi

Ia tak mau sosok itu pergi. Hatinya melarangnya. Ia tak mau ditinggalkan oleh—Marcus. "A-aku tidak takut padamu."

Marcus menatap mata itu lekat, seakan tak percaya. Akan lebih mudah jika ia bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu. Ia tahu pemuda itu berbohong saat mengatakan sudah tak takut lagi padanya, tapi keinginannya untuk menyentuh sosok itu lagi lebih besar sekarang.

Zlaaaap.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu sudah ada di depan Aiden. Berlutut di samping sosoknya yang terbaring. Marcus membuka ikatan di tangan Aiden. Perlahan mengusap air mata yang ada dipipinya dengan perlahan menggunakan tangannya, lembut. "Jika kau tak takut padaku. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aiden menutup matanya, air matanya seakan tak bisa berhenti mengalir, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

Melihat itu, Marcus tak tahan untuk tak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aiden yang masih dalam posisi terbaring. Dengan begitu saja Ia mengecup sudut bibir Aiden, menjilat darah di sana, menghisapnya pelan—meski Aiden sedikit meringis saat ia melakukannya. Manis. Setelahnya ia beralih mengecup setiap air mata yang turun di pipi Aiden—hingga tak tersisa.

DEG DEG

DEG DEG

Aiden merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Ia juga merasakan suatu sengatan aneh dalam tubuhnya saat Marcus melakukan itu.

Aiden membuka matanya kemudian. Mata sayunya bertemu dengan mata hitam Marcus lagi, yang kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis."

Ada perasaan senang membuncah dalam diri Aiden saat mendengar Marcus mengatakan hal itu. Aiden mengangguk pelan, masih bisa merasakan kecupan di ujung bibirnya sedetik lalu.

Marcus menatapnya lagi sebelum membuka mantelnya. Ia menyelimuti itu ke tubuh Aiden yang tak berpakaian sebelum mengendong sosok itu dalam dekapannya. Aiden sendiri tak menolak, ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin Marcus mengangkat tubuhnya. Meski begitu ia merasa nyaman, perlahan ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Marcus.

Meski tak ada detak jantung di sana, meski sebenarnya pelukan itu sedingin es, Aiden tetap merasa hagat

—dan nyaman.

Marcus berdiri, dengan Aiden di gendongannya—menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Marcus dengan tangan mengalung di lehernya. Mata sayu Aiden mendongak, Marcus merunduk menatapnya. Pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Marcus..."

Meski jantungnya sudah tak berdetak, Marcus merasa seakan itu terpompa lebih cepat saat mendengar namanya kembali di sebut oleh suara lirih yang terdengar indah itu.

"Aku tak takut padamu." kali ini Aiden begitu yakin. Dan sosok itu terpejam—pingsan.

Marcus tersenyum menatap langit.

Perasaan apa ini?

—o0o—

**To be Continue**

**Cuaps Author**

EHM. Naik rate jangan ya? Itu Aidennya udah di gendong Marcus tinggal masuk kamar deh XD /wuhu Tadinya sih ga akan masukin 2NE1 tapi Big Bang, tapi—masa cowo semua ga ada yang beningnya /plak

Oiya. Yang minta pasangan Dennis, udah ada ya di atas kkk~~ dan yang minta Kyuhae moment-nya dibanyakin juga itu diatas~~~ haha /apasih

Lagi iseng author baca ulang cerita ini. Dan dipikiran author langsung kepikiran: ya ampun ini cerita aneh banget! haha mana typo bertebaran lagi (ada yang mau jadi beta read?). Banyak bagian yang rancu dan ga nyambung. Dan yang paling penting: kok ngantuk bacanya ya? Apa karena kepanjangan? Haha /author meracau

Tapi meski begitu, author makasih banget. Terutama yang udah mau baca plus review plus nunggu (pede) cerita aneh macam begini. Apalagi yang udah nge-fav sama nge-story alert. Ya ampun kalian baik bangeeeet :* Seneng deh baca review dari kalian semua, bikin author senyum-senyum plus semangat. Dan maaf kalo misalnya ga bisa dibales satu-satu. Sebenernya pengen tapi selalu ga keburu hehe /ngeles

Spesial Thanks buat yang review chap kemarin^^

NaHaZa | Evil Thieves | saranghaeSJ | kihae dp26 | uchihaputry | cho devi | ika. zordick | sugih miinah | dew'yellow | Lullu48129 | Anami Hime | arumfishy | nurul aini | lee meiran | Raihan | nvtclouds | zakurafrezee | widyaokta | Imcherlonntan | Hitomi Mi Chan | Reita | triple3r | Park Ji Ra | BluBlue | laila. r. mubarok | rinchan | LoveKiHaeeeee

Semoga kalian ga bosen buat review lagi ya ^^

Author bener-bener mengharapkan kometar, saran kritikan (flame juga boleh) dari pada reader sekalian.

Ceritanya aneh? Typo? Alur lelet?

**KOMEN PLIS :D**

See yaa ^^


	5. The Answer is

**SM SCHOOL**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

Member Super Junior in their western name

Leeteuk as Dennis | Heechul as Casey | Hankyung as Joshua | Kangin as Jordan | Yesung as Jerome | Shindong as Mathew | Sungmin as Vincent | Eunhyuk as Spencer | Donghae as Aiden | Siwon as Andrew | Ryeowook as Nathan | Kibum as Bryan | Kyuhyun as Marcus | Henry | Zhoumi

with

Yunho as U-know | Jaejoong as Hero

2NE1 member's

**Genre**

Fantasy/Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters.

Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s) | Shounen Ai—Boys Love

Crack Pair

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

—o0o—

Chapter V

The Answer Is

—o0o—

Marcus membaringkan Aiden di tempat tidur dengan perlahan, menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia memang sengaja tak langsung membawanya ke sekolah, melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu entah apa yang akan dikatakan temannya nanti. Selain itu dirinya juga harus segera pergi, ia masih harus mendatangi rapat.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut di pipi Aiden. Seandainya ia menolongnya lebih cepat, mungkin sekarang takkan jadi begini. Padahal sudah sejak lama ia memperhatikan dari atas sana—menyeringai karena tak usah turun tangan memberi pelajaran pada penguntit itu, ia hanya tak tahu itu Aiden karena ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dari sana. Ia sadar saat mendengar teriakannya dan itu pun perlu waktu tiga teriakan untuk menyakinkannya.

Dengan perlahan Marcus mengecup dahi Aiden yang tak sadarkan diri—memandang wajahnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa ia begitu peduli pada sosok ini. Baginya sosok ini sangat berharga—terlalu berharga untuk merasakan sakit. Ada perasaan entah apa saat ia melihatnya menangis, melihatnya yang begitu rapuh dan itu membuat Marcus ingin selalu melindunginya. Mungkin ini hanya bentuk rasa bersalahnya atau mungkin juga hanya manifestasi dari rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar.

Ia tak tahu—tak tahu dengan pasti.

"Aku harus pergi," gumam Marcus, mengingat ia masih punya urusan yang lain. Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia menatap sosok itu dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Setidaknya ia akan aman meninggalkannya di sini. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju jendela dan membukanya.

"Good night, prince."

Dan

—POFF!

Sosok itu berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Meninggalkan sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu bersama mimpinya.

Ia akan kembali, setelah urusannya selesai. Tunggulah.

—o0o—

Bryan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat di balik meja. Ia sudah tahu semuanya, tentang kembalinya mereka. Jadi ini yang di maksud Marcus hal penting itu. Tanpa disadarinya giginya gemeletuk menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bryan, kau tak apa?" Spencer bertanya khawatir saat melihat kawan yang duduk tepat di sampingnya tiba-tiba terdiam dengan tangan mengepal. Ia tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiran temannya saat ini; perasaan marah dan

—dendam.

Kejadian dua tahun yang lalu bukanlah hal yang akan mudah dilupakan oleh seorang Bryan yang punya ego dan harga diri setinggi langit. Dia terluka parah di perang itu dan hampir mati di tangan seseorang dari mereka. Ia bahkan takkan bisa melupakan penghinaan yang ia dapat saat tubuhnya diinjak oleh wanita itu—sesaat sebelum jantungnya hendak dihunus dengan sebilah pisau. Beruntung, Marcus datang dan meolongnya karena jika tidak, dirinya pasti sudah musnah—menjadi abu.

Memikirkannya semakin membuat kepalan tangan Bryan menguat.

Tak ada yang bicara.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan remang itu. Beberapa vampire nampak berfikir keras sementara sebagian lagi nampak gelisah. Ini bukanlah berita baik. Kedatangan mereka akan benar-benar membuat keaadan yang jauh berbeda dari sekarang. Belum lagi jika mereka sampai menemukan kastil itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Seorang pria berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya, "Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita menghindar? Kita tak ingin terjadi perang lagi." usulnya.

"Jika itu yang memang ingin kau lakukan, pergilah. Dan sandanglah kata pengecut di belakang nama kalian selamanya." suara tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu. Semua yang ada di situ menoleh—melihat sosok itu masuk dengan ekspresi datar sekaligus tersinggung atas pendapat yang baru ia dengar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya yang selalu tersedia untuknya, menatap tajam orang yang tadi berpendapat, "Kita bukanlah bangsa yang lemah, yang akan lari begitu saja," lanjutnya dingin dengan pandangan begitu menusuk.

Pria berambut pirang itu menunduk tak berani memandang Marcus, "Sorry, prince." ia terlihat begitu takut setelah salah bicara seperti itu.

"Marcus," suara U-know kali terdengar, begitu berwibawa tepat di seberang Marcus duduk sekarang, "Kurasa apa yang dikatakannya tak sepenuhnya salah. Kita tak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak, sudah cukup dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Menghindar bukanlah ide yang buruk mengingat mereka benar-benar berbahaya." lanjutnya lagi mendukung pendapat pemuda pirang tadi, yang kini mulai mendapat kembali kepercayaan dirinya karena didukung sang mentor.

Marcus terdiam, terlihat tak setuju. Tapi sebelum ia bisa bersuara U-know kembali berbicara, "Mereka sudah begitu mengenal seluk beluk tentang vampire. Senjata-senjata mereka sengaja dibuat untuk melumpuhkan kita, dilumuri zat-zat berbahaya. Selain itu aku mendengar bahwa mereka telah menemukan virus yang bisa membunuh seluruh vampire dengan jangkauan satu kota hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit."

Marcus termangu—begitupun semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, mereka tak menyangka dengan semua apa yang di katakan U-know barusan.

—Virus?

"Jika benar apa yang kau katakan. Kenapa sampai sekarang mereka tak menggunakan virus itu untuk membasmi kita? Bukankah itu akan jauh lebih mudah dibanding harus bertempur?" Vincent yang sedari tadi diam berbicara, menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya menjadi pertanyaan seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

U-know menatapnya datar, sebelum berkata, "Itu karena tempat penyimpanan virus itu terkunci. Dan itulah yang mereka kerjakan selama dua tahun ini—mencoba membukanya."

U-know memandang seluruh wajah orang di sana. Diantara sekian banyak wajah itu, hanya satu yang tak menampikkan ekspresi terkejut. Dan hal itu wajar, karena dialah sumber dari semua informasi yang dibicarakan olehnya sejak tadi. "Zhoumi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang dikatakan profesor Kim padamu?" pinta U-know.

Zhouumi—lelaki dengan rambut merah itu mengangguk, "Virus itu—virus itu memang sudah berhasil diciptakan. Tapi virus itu belum sempurna." mulainya.

Seorang pria berambut platina terlihat tak mengerti dengan yang diucapkannya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Virus itu belumlah sempurna, atau dengan kata lain masih dalam keadaan non-aktif. Virus itu akan sempurna jika ditambahkan darah sang pencipta virus itu sendiri atau keturannya dan darah dari vampire murni." jelas Zhoumi dengan pandangan kosong, "Virus ini dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah tabung, dan cara kerjanya adalah dengan menembakkannya melalui senjata khusus kepada sang vampire murni yang nantinya akan membuat tubuh vampire itu meledak. Virus itu mengikat darah si vampire, berkembang biak dengan begitu cepat di udara dan menyebar ke seluruh kota hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit." lanjutnya.

Semua mata saling berpandangan gelisah. Sementara Marcus terdiam dengan pikiran penuh. Jika memang benar seperti itu adanya, maka seluruh vampire di kota ini akan musnah. Dan bukan hal tak mungkin mereka benar-benar membinasakan vampire dari bumi ini.

"Bagaimana Profesor Kim tahu semua itu?"

"Pembuat virus itu adalah teman baiknya. Dan kabar baiknya ia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Ia mengunci virus itu di sebuah tempat." jawab Zhoumi setengah melamun.

"Bukankah kalau begitu virus itu tidak akan pernah bisa diaktifkan? Darah dari sang pembuatnya sudah tidak ada." tanya Bryan dengan alis mengerut, heran.

Semua memandang Zhoumi, meminta penjelasan. Begitupun dengan Marcus.

Zhoumi memandang semuanya dengan tatapan datar, "Sayangnya ia punya seorang anak. Yang hilang enam belas tahun yang lalu."

Hening...

"Semua terserah anda, Prince. Kami akan mematuhi semua yang anda perintahkan." ucap U-know dengan penuh kehormatan, menatap Marcus yang terus terdiam. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

Apa? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

—o0o—

Dennis terlihat begitu bahagia, akhirnya setelah sekian ia lama menunggu, orang tersayangnya kembali tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun. Tak terkira rasa senang di hatinya sekarang. Sedari tadi ia bahkan tak bisa menghapuskan senyum di wajahnya, tak peduli bibirnya mulai kelu karenanya.

Meski begitu ia masih bergelut dengan semua tugasnya namun kali ini dengan lebih semangat. Masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan meski kini cahaya matahari mulai berubah jingga. Ia sebenarnya kecewa saat Zhoumi bilang ada yang harus diurusi—ia masih merindukan sosok itu dan ingin ia berada di dekatnya. Tapi apa mau dikata.

Meski begitu ia masih senang.

"Hmm... Hmmm..." sebuah gumamam dari sebuah lagu keluar dari bibirnya, sementara ia masih sibuk mengoreksi beberapa lembaran. Ia memainkan pensil di tangannya sesekali sebelum menggunakannya untuk memberi tanda dan catatan kecil di lembaran itu. Selesai dengan lembaran yang satu ia beralih mengambil lembaran yang lain. Terus seperti itu hingga

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras—menampilkan sosok Casey dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran. "Dennis," panggilnya.

Dennis cukup tersentak dengan semua itu. Ia menyimpan kertas dan pensilnya lalu menghampiri Casey di ambang pintu, alisnya menyerhit sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa, Cas?"

"Kau lihat Aiden tidak?" bukannya menjawab, sebuah pertanyaan lain malah di lontarkannya.

Dennis seketika menggeleng, tak ada orang lain yang datang ke ruangan ini selain Zhoumi. Lagipula ia memang tak melihat Aiden sejak terakhir kali bel pulang berbunyi tadi, "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya. Penasaran.

Casey terdiam sambil menggigiti kukunya, perasaan takut tiba-tiba menghampirinya, "Dia tak ada Dennis. Dia tak ada di kamar."

DEG

Perasaan senang Dennis seakan luntur mendengar sebaris kalimat itu—tergantikan dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir, "Benarkah?"

Casey mengangguk.

Dennis termangu, memikirkan kemana kiranya Aiden akan pergi. Tapi ia tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Aiden itu anak baru, ia belum mengenal tempat ini. Ia hanya takut sosok itu tersesat atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. "Kau sudah benar-benar mencarinya, Casey? Ke cafetarian? Ke toilet? halaman? ke—"

"Sudah Dennis!" potong Casey kesal, ia merasa dirinya tak di percaya hingga di tanyai seperti itu. Ia sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana makanya dia panik begini, "Joshua juga sedang mencarinya. Tapi kami belum menemukannya. Dia—hilang." lanjut Casey.

"Siapa yang hilang?"

Casey dan Dennis tersentak bersama saat suara bernada dingin itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang. Pandangan mereka beralih ke asal suara itu. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati mereka, dengan wajahnya yang datar dan tak berekspresi dengan kedua tangan di saku.

"Jerome," Dennis mendesah—menghela napasnya pelan, "Kau mengagetkan kami." keluhnya. Sementara Casey nampak kebingungan dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba sosok itu. Ia menatap Jerome lekat. Benar kata Dennis, dia aneh. Selalu muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang hilang?" tanya Jerome lagi dengan nada tak berbeda, mengabaikan hal lainnya—termasuk perkataan Dennis dan tatapan Casey padanya.

"Aiden. Dia menghilang," jawab Dennis dengan kekhawatiran yang mulai muncul lagi. Ia menunduk, pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi otakknya. "Apa kau melihatnya, Je—"

Eh?

Kemana perginya sosok itu? Sedetik tadi dia masih berada di depannya, di samping Casey.

"Benar-benar seperti hantu," komentar Casey yang ternyata sama seperti Dennis, tak menyadari kapan sosok Jerome pergi—padahal tadi sosoknya tepat di sebelahnya. Terkaget.

Sebenarnya dia makhluk apa?

"Lebih baik kita mencari, Aiden." ujar Dennis sambil lalu—meski begitu ia tak memungkiri rasa penasarannya pada sosok yang tadi pergi dan datang seenaknya.

Aneh sekali.

—o0o—

Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar!" seruan dari dalam membuat sosok yang kini berada di depan pintu terdiam. Pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian—menampikkan sesesok namja manis dengan pipi chubby yang keheranan dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba tamunya, "Bryan?" tanyanya.

GREP

Sosok manis itu tersentak saat sang tamu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, begitu erat. "B-bryan, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir dam terkejut. Ini tak seperti biasanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, baby." bisik Bryan pelan tepat di telinganya. Sosok manis bernama Henry itu menangguk sambil membalas pelukan Bryan, memeluk tubuh itu sama eratnya. Ia tak keberatan meskipun, ia hanya cemas—Bryan berlaku seperti ini pasti karena telah terjadi sesuatu.

Hening.

"Aku akan membalasnya, Baby. Wanita itu—akan aku buat menderita. Lihat saja," Bryan bergumam penuh amarah, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Henry yang kini semakin kebingungan dengan semua ucapannya.

Membalas? Wanita?

"Apa maksud Bryan?" tanya Henry sambil melepas pelukan mereka—menatap mata Bryan yang kini penuh amarah. Matanya mengerjap, saat sebelah tangan Bryan mengusap pipinya.

"Mereka kembali."

DEG

"Dan aku akan membalas mereka atas kejadian dua tahun yang lalu."

Semua pemahaman muncul di benak Henry saat itu juga, ia memandang Bryan lagi dan langsung memeluk tubuh itu begitu erat, seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi.

"Tidak boleh!" dia menggeleng kuat-kuat sebagai larangan, "Kau tidak boleh pergi, Bryan! Henry takkan biarkan itu!" jerit pemuda manis itu dalam dekapan Bryan. Tidak, cukup ia merasakan sakit melihat Bryan terluka parah dua tahun lalu. Ia tak mau kembali mengalami hal mengerikan itu. Ia begitu mencintai sosok ini.

Bryan mengelus surai hitam milik Henry dengan lembut matanya melembut, "Aku akan tetap pergi, Baby." ujarnya lirih.

Henry seakan dihantam benda keras, tiba-tiba msaja ia merasa sesak sekali. Dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukan itu dan duduk di lantai, menekuk lututnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Henry tak mau ditinggalkan Bryan." kalimat itu terus diucapkan berulang kaki dengan pandangan kosong.

Bryan merasa hatinya sakit, ia telah menyakiti 'mochi'-nya dengan sikap egoisnya ini. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal ini, termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. "Mochi." gumam Bryan dengan pilu, "Aku berjanji akan kembali."

Dan Bryan pun pergi, menghilang dari sana, terbang sebagai kelelawar.

—meninggalkan Henry yang mulai menangis.

"Henry tak mau ditinggalkan Bryan…"

—o0o—

Jerome berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, ia seakan tahu dengan pasti di mana sosok yang dicarinya karena ia melangkah tanpa keraguan, seolah-olah ada yang menunjukkan jalannya. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi berarti namun sesungguhnya hatinya diliputi perasaan cemas yang berlebihan.

Mata hitamnya menyapu sekitarnya—terlihat begitu waspada. Ia mendesis, seakan-akan ada yang mengganggunya. Ia memdelik tajam pada sebuah gang yang diapit dua gedung tinggi sebelum kembali melangkah dan berhenti di sebuah gedung.

Sebuah motel.

Dengan begitu saja pemuda ini masuk, menaiki tangga. Tak diperdulikannya seruan protes penjaga tempat itu.

Brak!

Dengan kakinya ia membuka pintu—membuatnya terbuka lebar. Perasaan lega menyelimutinya saat melihat sosok yang ia cari memang berada di sini, tertidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aiden," panggilnya pada sosok itu sambil beringsut mendekat. Mata hitamnya memandang wajah damai yang tengah tertidur itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Paras itu

—terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

Jerome menyerhit, melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada. Sebuah luka—tepat di ujung bibir. Dengan sebelah tangan, tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia menyingkap selimut.

Dan

—hatinya mencelos saat ia melihat tubuh indah itu penuh bercak kemerahan. Ia setidaknya dapat memprediksi apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia tidak bodoh. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja diselimuti kemarahan. Kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja mengepal dengan begitu kuat.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" desisnya berbahaya dengan pandangan tajam.

Tanpa membuang waktu—ia melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Aiden dengan hati-hati sebelum mengangkat sosok itu di depan dadanya dan pergi begitu saja, secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan tirai jendela yang perlahan tertiup angin malam…

—o0o—

"Bom," panggil Minzy sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu yang kini sibuk dengan senjatanya, sebuah busur dan panah-panah yang terbuat dari metalik. Ia sibuk menyuntikkan cairan berwana bening dari tabung reaksi ke dalam panah spesialnya. Berpuluh-puluh tabung reaksi baik yang sudah kosong maupun masih terisi tersebar di meja itu.

"Bom," sekali lagi Minzy memanggilnya, tangannya sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil dan segelas air minum. Berharap wanita itu menyambutnya, tapi

—Bom terdiam, tak bergeming. Mengabaikan itu dan terus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Bom! Berhenti keras kepala!" Minzy berteriak marah, merasa kesal diabaikan. Meski ia begitu peduli pada temannya itu, ia juga punya batas kesabaran dan batas kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang.

Bom mendelik—merasa terganggu, menatap tajam sosok Minzy dengan maniknya yang berbeda warna, begitu tajam. Ia tak suka diganggu, "Taruh saja disitu dan pergilah," ujarnya dingin.

"Ya, dan kau takkan meminumnya lagi," balas Minzy sambil meletakkan kedua benda itu di meja dengan sedikit bantingan, ia benar-benar kesal. Beranjak pergi dan keluar lewat pintu otomatis yang terbuka saat ia mendekat.

"Dara, lain kali kau saja yang menyuruh Bom minum obat. Aku tak mau. Dia benar-benar keras kepala dan menyebalkan," keluh Minzy sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Dara yang sama seperti Bom, sibuk dengan senjata mereka di sofa. Berpuluh-puluh pisau berbagai ukuran tersebar di sekitarnya.

"Kau tau 'kan kenapa dia seperti itu? Biarkan saja," Dara menanggapinya santai, ia mulai menyusun pedang-pedang kecil di meja.

"Kalian berdua sama saja."

Dara terkekeh, masih sibuk dengan senjatanya. Meski begitu ia masih sempat bertanya, "Kau sudah menyiapkan senjatamu, Min?"

Minzy menggeleng sebagai balasan, "Malas. Nanti saja," ujarnya sambil bersender ke kursi, menguap. Ia mengantuk.

Dara memandang dinding, di sana terpajang dua senjata lain dalam sebuah kotak kaca, sebuah cambuk—milik Minzy dan pistol kesayangan CL. Melihat pistol metalik itu mengingatkannya pada CL. Ah, kapan ia akan bangun?

"Aish. Tempat penyimpanan virus itu benar-benar tak bisa di bobol, keamanannya menggunakan sistem DNA. Seandainya profesor masih hidup mungkin kita sudah membasmi mereka sekarang." Minzy sudah sibuk berkutat dengan komputer pengendali lagi. Dara bahkan tak menyadari kapan ia beranjak dari sofa.

"Pencarian anak itu bagaimana?" Dara bertanya.

"Nihil. Aku bahkan tak yakin rumor bahwa profesor punya anak itu benar." Minzy mengemukakan asumsinya, tapi sebentar kemudian dia menyerhit, "Meski aku pernah melihat foto bayinya sih." katanya tak yakin. Dulu ia tak percaya bahwa foto itu memang bayi sang profesor, masalahnya profesor tak pernah menikah.

Dara mengangguk-angguk saja. Kalau tidak bisa menggunakan virus, tinggal bertarung saja 'kan? "CL—Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanyanya, berharap jawaban yang membuatnya senang. Tapi sepertinya dia harus kecewa.

"Masih belum ada perkembangan." balas Minzy sambil menatap Dara, "Kau sih pake acara bilang segala kalau 2NE1 sudah kembali, harusnya kita menunggu CL sadar dulu," keluh Minzy lagi.

Dara hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Tak tahu harus bilang apa.

—o0o—

Aiden terbangun dengan perasaan begitu senang, meski beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia tersenyum sambil bangkit dari ranjanganya. Merasakan sedikit pusing saat ia berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Dennis bertanya khawatir melihat Aiden seperti itu. Jerome membawa Aiden pingsan dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan Aiden malah terbangun sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

Aiden hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Casey dan Joshua tengah bercermin. Keduanya menatap Aiden. "Morning," sapa Aiden tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Ia masuk ke bilik toiletnya dan mulai mandi. Ia ingin segera masuk ke kelas dan bertemu

—Marcus?

Oh, pengaruh kejadian kemarin sepertinya benar-benar besar untuknya. Aish. Ia makin terlihat seperti gadis yang tengah kasmaran.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua ritualnya, ia berdiri di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya. Tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Entah dirasuki apa, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh luka itu. Aiden tersenyum lagi mengingat kejadian kemarin—apa yang dilakukan Marcus dengan sudut bibirnya.

DEG DEG

DEG DEG

Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakannya di sudut bibirnya.

Aish. Memikirkannya bahkan membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pemikiran itu dan kembali bersiap-siap. Setelah merapikan seragamnya dan memastikan semuanya siap ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketiga temannya sudah menunggunya.

"Aku lapar," keluhnya sambil mempoutkan bibir begitu sampai diantara ketiga temannya.

Dennis merangkul bahunya dan mereka berjalan.

"Berhenti beraegyo! Berapa kali kukatakan!" Casey berkomentar sambil menutup matanya.

"Katakan kenapa dan akan ku lakukan?" Aiden malah semakin menantang, ia mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tepat di depan Casey.

"Aaa. Jauhkan dia!" Casey yang tadinya berjalan di samping Aiden langsung menggeser Joshua supaya berpindah tempat.

"Hahaha," semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Casey yang kini terlihat sebal. Aiden yang sedang beraegyo itu sangat tidak baik untuk jiwa uke-nya, tahu! Ha?

Mereka sampai di cafetarian dan mencari tempat duduk, tempat ini sudah mulai penuh. Beruntung mereka mendapatkan satu, tak jauh dari pintu. Joshua dan Dennis berbaik hati memesankan makanan sekarang, menyisakan Aiden dan Casey di meja, menunggu mereka dan makanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Casey bertanya dengan raut aneh saat melihat Aiden tak berhenti tersenyum sejak pagi. Memang apa yang menimpanya kemarin hingga dia jadi seperti itu.

Belum sempat Aiden menjawab, meja panjang itu tiba-tiba saja berdecit, bersamaan dengan duduknya dua orang di samping mereka. "Hai, Aiden." pandangan orang itu beralih ke Casey, "Morning, princes." sapanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Casey menekuk wajahnya saat tahu siapa itu, tapi Aiden malah terkekeh dan tak lupa menyapa keduanya sambil mengumbar senyum manisnya. "Hai, Nathan, Jordan."

Sebuah senyum dilontarkan keduanya sebagai balasan.

Mereka berbincang ringan sampai Joshua dan Dennis datang membawa makanan. Mereka memulai sarapan mereka sambil ngobrol dan tertawa melihat Jordan menggoda Casey.

Pandangan Joshua terfokus ke arah pintu dan dia langsung tersenyum melihat siapa yang ada di situ—berdiri di ambang pintu. Sambil meminum susunya ia menatap Dennis, "Ah lihatlah, Dennis. Sepertinya pangeranmu sudah menunggu di depan pintu." godanya sambil terkekeh.

Dennis yang sadar, ia dan semua orang di meja itu menoleh. Seketika saja wajah Dennis memerah, semua orang—minus Aiden—tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah sana!" Casey menyeringai sambil mendorong Dennis.

Dengan segera Dennis bangkit, menghampiri sosok itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Siapa dia?" Aiden bertanya setelah sekian lama larut dalam ketidaktahuan, ia mengamati pemuda itu. Pria tinggi, tampan dengan rambut merah dan

—seragam hitam?

"Zhoumi—pacar Dennis."

"Uhuk!" Aiden yang baru meneguk susunya langsung tersedak karena sebaris kalimat itu. Wah. Benar-benar ia tak bisa mempercayainya. "Dia vampire?" tanyanya lagi, masih penasaran.

"Ya—setengah vampire lebih tepatnya."

—o0o—

"Hukuman tingkat lima dijatuhkan kepada ketua kaum Black—Marcus atas kecerobohannya membunuh manusia berpengaruh dan membuat kecurigaan manusia atas vampire kembali." U-know berujar tenang dari podium di hadapan seluruh para siswa Black yang sengaja di kumpulkan di aula. Ia menutup gulungan kertas yang menjadi surat perintah langsung dari kepala sekolah.

Ruangan luas itu yang tadinya hening seketika riuh dan dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisik, menggema terus menerus. Pengumuman itu sangat mengejutkan mereka, mereka sangat tak menyangka akan mendapatkan berita seperti ini di jam pulang sekolah. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang menatapi Marcus—antara heran, tak percaya dan kasihan.

"T-tingkat lima? Tidak mungkin!" Spencer berteriak panik, ia memandang Marcus yang kini berdiri—diam membatu sambil menutup matanya dengan santai, seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Marcus apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan?" Bryan sama terkejutnya dengan mereka, ia tak menyangka temannya akan berbuat kesalahan fatal hingga sampai seperti ini.

Tapi Marcus tak bergeming—tak membuka suaranya. Ia tak terkejut karena ia sudah terlebih dahulu diberitahu U-know. Dengan sebuah surat kabar di tangannya, U-know datang—menanyakan kebenaran atas tuduhan sang kepala sekolah yang memang selalu tahu segalanya. Marcus mengelak awalnya, namun ia terpaku saat melihat wajah yang katanya anak wali kota yang kini hilang.

Wajah itu

—Bagaimana bisa ia lupakan? Dia adalah pria yang sama yang telah menyakiti Aiden**nya**. Pria yang telah ia pukuli dan tendangi hingga sekarat. Yang sudah ia musnahkan dengan menghisap darahnya hingga tak bersisa, hingga menjadi

—abu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Marcus?" Vincent bertanya khawatir, temannya tak pernah menerima begitu saja keputusan yang akan merugikannya. Tapi kali ini Marcus benar-benar terkesan pasrah—menerimanya begitu saja.

"Kita akan buat surat protes. Tenang saja Marcus kau tak perlu menjalani hukuman ini." Spencer berkata begitu yakin, ia tak percaya jika temannya melakukan seperti apa yang dituduhkan. Marcus adalah orang yang paling bisa mengendalikan dirinya, setidaknya selama ini begitulah yang terlihat.

Marcus ingin menertawai dirinya sekarang, "Tidak usah," ujarnya dingin.

—Karena ia memang salah. Dan ia tak menyesal…

Spencer terlihat kesal, "Apanya yang tidak usah! Kau tahu sendiri hukuman tingkat lima itu seperti apa. Kami tak mau kau—"

"—Aku tahu," desah Marcus memotong dengan cepat. Ia tahu semua itu, tapi ini semua salahnya dan ia harus mempertanggung jawabannya, "Aku kuat. Aku akan kembali." Marcus menatap ketiga temannya, "Percayalah, aku akan kembali—secepat mungkin." lanjutnya, mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Ketiganya tertegun, mereka

—belum pernah melihat senyum seperti itu dari Marcus sebelumnya.

"Lalu mereka? Bagaimana dengan 2NE1? Kau ingin kabur begitu saja?" tanya Bryan sinis, meski ia tak berniat begitu. Ia hanya mencoba menjadikannya alasan untuk Marcus menolak hukumannya, sebagaimana sikapnya dulu. Meski Marcus bilang tidak apa-apa, mereka semua tahu sebenarnya tidaklah seperti itu.

Bryan sendiri yang pernah melewati hukuman tingkat dua sudah begitu merasa sengsara, ia tak mau membayangkan jenis siksaan apa yang akan ditimpakan pada Marcus. Tingkat lima. Dua tingkat menuju tingkat tertinggi dalam hukuman kaum vampire.

Mengerikan.

"Aku takkan lari. Aku juga ingin melawan mereka," Marcus merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri sekarang, ia sudah meminta pada U-know untuk menunda hukumannya sampai masalah 2NE1 selesai, agar ia bisa ikut bertarung, tapi U-know menggeleng. Karena hukuman ini memang tak bisa dihindari.

—ataupun diulur lebih lama. Nanti malam adalah batas waktunya.

"Marcus!"

Semua pandangan menoleh, melihat satu pangeran lagi berjalan tergesa menghampiri mereka. Dengan secepat kilat ia memegang kedua bahu Marcus, memandangnya tajam meminta penjelasan, "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" ujarnya marah.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kakak." balasnya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, HA? Kau sampai dihukum seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah, Andrew," Vincent mencoba menenangkan Andrew yang benar-benar marah. Senyum berlesung pipitnya hilang tak berbekas dari wajahnya. "Pokoknya aku akan bilang ini pada ayah. Agar mereka mencabut hukumanmu," desis Andrew mulai tenang.

"Jangan bercanda, ka. Ayah takkan melakukannya. Hukumanku akan semakin bertambah jika seperti itu," Marcus mendesah bosan—sikap protectif kakaknya ini benar-benar sudah melebihi kata wajar.

"Aku tak peduli, Marcus."

"Terserah."

Marcus berbalik, hendak pergi. Tak mengindahkan teriakan Andrew yang menyuruhnya kembali. Tak mengindahkan ketiga temannya pula. Sekarang ia butuh waktu—untuk menyiapkan mentalnya menghadapi hukumannya yang pasti sangat berat.

Dan

—ia harus menemui seseorang sebelum benar-benar pergi nanti malam.

—o0o—

Aiden dan Dennis sedang bersantai di kamar mereka, sekedar mengobrol sambil saling melemparkan lelucon. Joshua bilang ia ada urusan klub (padahal jelas sekali mereka berdua melihatnya pergi bersama Nathan) sementara Casey bilang ia ingin ke salon dan dengan cepat keduanya menolak untuk mengantar. Bisa mati bosan di sana.

"Kau tahu, Aiden. aku sendiri tak menyangka bisa jatuh cinta pada orang itu," Dennis memulai cerita cintanya dengan Zhoumi dengan wajah berbinar. "Aku memang tak menyukainya pada awalnya, karena dia kaum Black. "

"Lalu?" Aiden mendengarkan dengan jelas meskipun matanya sibuk ke arah bacaannya, sebuah novel. Dengan sebuah kacamata berframe hitam, Aiden terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang.

"Dia menolongku, berkali-kali. Dan tanpa sadar aku jadi menyukainya," kekeh Dennis sambil membayangkan kenangannya yang penuh dengan sang pacar.

Zhoumi... Zhoumi... Zhoumi...

Aiden merasa familiar dengan cerita seperti itu, tapi ia tak memikirkannya lebi jauh. "Aku dengar dari Casey kalau dia itu setengah vampire," ujar Aiden—masih sibuk dengan buku novel dan cemilannya.

"Ya." Dennis terlihat sedih mengingatnya, "Dulu sewaktu ia kecil ia memang di gigit vampire tapi sang ayah tak mau menerimanya, ia menyuruh seorang profesor untuk merubah anaknya kembali. Yang terjadi malah dia menjadi setengah vampire seperti itu."

Aiden mengangguk-angguk. Ia melepas kacamata dan menaruh bukunya, sepertinya matanya sudah lelah membaca.

"Kau sendiri Aiden? Ada apa antara kau dan Jerome?" tanya Dennis penuh selidik, meski sebuah senyum bertengger di wajahnya.

"Huh?" Aiden sungguh tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Jerome?—Memang ada apa? "Tidak ada apa-apa." sahutnya sambil menggeleng, beranjak mengambil Nemo dan memeluk boneka kesayangannya itu.

Dennis memandangnya tak percaya, "Tak usah berbohong. Casey bilang padaku kau suka padanya." lanjut Dennis setengah menggoda. Terkekeh.

"A-apa?" Aiden berteriak kaget.

Aish. Casey. Kenapa dia bilang seperti itu?

Dennis yang melihat reaksi Aiden yang berlebihan semakin yakin dengan tuduhannya, ia tersenyum memandang Aiden, "Wah benar ya? Aku setuju saja sih, kelihatannya dia juga begitu perhatian padamu." katanya dengan bijak.

"B-bukan seperti itu!" Aiden bisa merasakan wajahnya perlahan memerah

"Hahaha."—dan itu memicu tawa dan godaan dari Dennis menjadi lebih banyak. "Buktinya waktu kau hilang. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan menghilang lagi saat tahu kau hilang. Dia kembali dengan menggendongmu di dadanya? Bukankah itu mencurigakan?" Dennis tertawa, senang melancarkan aksinya menggoda Aiden.

"B-benarkah?" ia begitu terkejut mengetahui kenyataan yang satu ini. Ia kira yang membawanya ke sini

—Marcus.

'Aish, kenapa kau harus merasa kecewa begini sih, Aiden!'

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aiden dan Dennis berpandangan mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar mereka, yang datang pastilah bukan Casey atau Joshua karena mereka bahkan takkan repot-repot mengetuk pintu. "Sebentar!" Dennis berteriak sambil beranjak dari duduk santainya, berjalan ke arah pintu guna membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Zhoumi!" seketika wajahnya berubah cerah saat tahu siapa yang datang. Di peluknya sosok itu secara refleks. Sementara itu Zhoumi tertawa, mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik kekasihnya, membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Dennis bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Zhoumi terkekeh sambil mengusap pipi Dennis dengan sebelah tangannya, "Mengunjungi, baby." ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyatukan bibir mereka

—melupakan sosok lain yang ada di sana, memperhatikan mereka. "Oh, Mum, Dad! Lindungin mata anakmu ini," ujar Aiden berlebihan sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

Dennis dan Zhoumi memisahkan diri dengan cepat setelah mendengar itu. Dennis menunduk sambil merona sementara Zhoumi terkekeh. Ia menarik tangan Dennis dan melangkah masuk, mendudukkan diri di ranjang Dennis dan berhadapan dengan Aiden. "Kau Aiden, ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau Zhoumi, ya?" balas Aiden sambil terkekeh disusul oleh Zhoumi. Zhoumi memandang Aiden, lekat. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah sosok di depannya tapi ia tak yakin. Dimana? Apakah ia pernah melihat wajah itu?

Dennis yang melihat pacarnya memperhatikan pria lain langsung cemberut, sementara Aiden yang ditatapi seperti itu juga merasa risih. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Seketika Zhoumi menggeleng, kesadarannya kembali dan ia tersenyum lagi. Ia merangkul Dennis yang merengut dan mengecup pipinya. "Ah iya Aiden, ada seseorang yang bertemu denganmu. Ia menunggumu di ruang musik. Aku disuruh menyampaikan itu." Lanjutnya kemudian setelah membujuk Dennis agar tak marah padanya.

He?

"Siapa?"

Zhoumi memandangnya geli, "Kau akan tahu jika pergi ke sana."

Ugh. Aiden mempoutkan bibirnya sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Baiklah, aku takkan mengganggu kalian pula," ujarnya sebelum pergi menuju pintu.

Tapi

—Ia berhenti saat akan membuka pintu dan berbalik lagi, menatap kedua sejoli itu—tepatnya Zhoumi dengan pandangan penuh selidik, "Ini bukan cuma akal-akalanmu supaya aku pergi 'kan?" tanyanya penuh rasa curiga.

"Haha," Zhoumi tertawa, kenapa orang ini begitu lucu, "Tentu saja tidak." lanjutnya.

Aiden mengangguk-angguk, hendak pergi.

"Kau tahu dimana ruang musiknya, Aiden?" tanya Dennis. Rasanya ia belum pernah menunjukkannya. Bisakah ia pergi sendiri?

Aiden berfikir sebentar lalu menggeleng, ia tak tahu—tapi ia kan bisa mencarinya 'kan? "Tak apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja." dan Aiden pun pergi, menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu.

"Dia lucu," komentar Zhoumi yang langsung terkekeh melihat raut cemberut sang kekasih, "Hei, aku hanya bilang dia lucu," ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan secepat kilat mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya.

"Dennis."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu ada hubungan apa antara Marcus dan—Aiden?"

Dennis menggeleng dengan raut bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil tersenyum aneh dan berubah menjadi seringai sesaat kemudian, "Ah, kita hanya berdua di kamar ini, ya?"

Ah, Dennis baru sadar.

Glup.

Tak lama kemudian Dennis merasakan tubuhnya di dorong ke ranjang.

Oh. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka.

—o0o—

Jerome membaringkan tubuh lelahnya begitu saja di atas ranjang. Ia menutup matanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Hari ini entah kenapa ia merasa lelah sekali. Setiap detik demi detik, membuatnya semakin lelah. Apa ini karena

—sebentar lagi waktunya?

"Lima hari, Jerome. Waktunya tinggal lima hari lagi," sebuah suara lain terdengar di ruangan itu, berasal dari seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun yang kini sibuk dengan makanan ringannya di atas ranjang, "Lebih baik kau cepat mendapatkannya atau jika tidak akan aku carikan yang lain untukmu," lanjutnya lagi dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang.

Jerome mendesah berat mendengar nasehat dari temannya, rasanya semakin sulit saja. Semakin hari semakin sulit, "Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Mathew," kata Jerome dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa namun kali ini terdengar begitu lirih.

"Kau memang pantas dikhawatirkan," balas Mathew agak tak senang dengan tanggapan sang kawan, "Dasar keras kepala—Kepala batu," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada menyindir.

Jerome tak balas berkata, selain tak ingin, ia butuh istirahat sekarang. Rasanya semua tulangnya tiba-tiba lemas. Tak bertenaga.

Hening.

Dan Mathew langsung menyimpulkan bahwa sosok itu kini sudah jatuh tertidur. Perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dan menghela napasnya, "Semoga kau bisa memilikinya tepat waktu," bisiknya, memanjatkan sebuah doa kepada Tuhan agar melindungi temannya itu.

—o0o—

Aiden merasa menyesal sudah sok jagoan, buktinya sedari tadi ia tak menemukan ruangan musik itu. Di sini begitu banyak lorong dan belokan, membuatnya semakin kesulitan. Aih. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berbelok, ia tak tahu—yang ia tahu sekarang ia berada di koridor kelas tiga.

"Hhhh," Aiden mendesah, menatap keluar lewat jendela. Cahaya matahari mulai menjingga di luar sana. Dengan perlahan ia mulai melangkah lagi, mengikuti kemana pun kakinya membawanya. Sesekali ia menengok ke ruangan kelas yang ia lewati—tak ada siapa-siapa.

Di koridor ini pun tak terlihat siapa-siapa. Sepi sekali…

"AH!" Aiden berteriak girang saat matanya menangkap ruangan yang sedari tadi ia cari. Berada diujung koridor ini. Dengan begitu semangat Aiden berlari.

DEG DEG

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu deg-degan saat menyentuh kmop pintu. Mungkin, itu akibat ia berlari atau mungkin karena ia—begitu penasaran dengan sosok di dalam ruangan ini.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka dan gelap langsung menyambutnya—membuatnya urung untuk masuk lebih dalam. Ia

—takut gelap.

Menggigit bibirnya gugup Aiden masuk, memberanikan dirinya karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Ia melangkah hati-hati sambil meraba-raba ke depan. "Halo?" ia mencoba memanggil, tapi tak ada yang menyahutnya. Aiden terus melangkah hingga

BRUGH

Ia merasakan tubuhnya tertubruk dengan seseorang.

Klik.

—dan seketika ruangan itu terang benderang, Aiden mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendongak dan

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mendapati Marcus berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ternyata—orang yang ia tabrak itu…

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Tersenyum. Ia melihat sosok itu tersenyum, begitu menawan.

Aiden bahkan tak memperdulikan sekitarnya—ruangan itu terlihat indah dengan semua lilin menyala di lantai, mengitari ruangan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah alunan lagu mengalun.

Marcus berlutut, mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Aiden tanpa sekalipun menghapus senyumnya, "Berdansalah denganku." pintanya sambil menatap mata Aiden begitu lembut.

Aiden menerima uluran tangan itu bagai terhipnotis—ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia alami sekarang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik, lebih dekat dengan sosok menawan itu. Demi apapun ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata itu

—terpesona.

Perlahan tangannya digenggam—dingin, sementara pinggangnya dirangkul—membuat mereka semakin dekat. Aiden menaruh tangan kirinya di bahu Marcus dengan wajah merona.

Dan

Mereka mulai berdansa.

Satu… Dua… Tiga…

Melangkah begitu harmonis. Mengitari ruangan bersama.

Aiden berputar di tangan Marcus sebelum kembali di rangkul.

Satu… Dua… Tiga…

Satu… Dua… Tiga…

Menikmati alunan lagu yang mengiringi mereka—tersenyum satu sama lain. Aiden merasakan langkahnya begitu ringan, perutnya bergolak karena perasaan senang.

Sekali lagi Aiden berputar di bawah lengan Marcus, melepaskan sebelah tangannya sebelum memutarkan dirinya dan menjatuhkan badannya dengan tangan Marcus yang menahannya.

"Marcus…" Aiden merona saat mengetahui wajah mereka begitu dekat. Debaran jantungnya tak menentu, berdentum-dentum seakan akan bisa meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Marcus tersenyum, membuat tubuh mereka kembali tegak—meski begitu ia tak melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Aiden, malah mengeratkannya.

Perlahan Aiden merasakan sesuatu mengusap pipinya—begitu lembut. Pandangan mereka bertaut, seakan tak bisa lepas.

Dengan perlahan Marcus mendekatkan wajahnya

DEG

DEG

DEG

Menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia menciumnya.

Perlahan tangan Marcus bergerak ke belakang tengkuk Aiden, sementara Aiden mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Marcus. Merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Marcus memiringkan wajahnya, mencari sudut yang pas untuk mengecap bibir itu. Lebih menuntut.

Ciuman panjang yang manis.

Aiden terengah setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Wajahnya memerah tak menentu.

"Tunggulah aku."

Aiden mendongak, mendapati Marcus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia definisikan. Perlahan tangan Marcus terangkat mengusap sudut bibir Aiden.

"Aku akan kembali. Jadi—tunggulah aku."

Dan

Pelukan itu terlepas begitu saja.

Aiden mengerut heran, "Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya.

"Kemana?"

"Berapa lama?"

"Katakan padaku!"

TES

TES

TES

Aiden menunduk, merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia terisak entah kenapa dan ia bisa merasakan Marcus kembali memeluknya. "Jangan pergi." bisik Aiden lirih, "Kau tidak boleh pergi…"

"Kau sudah berjanji takkan menangis."

Aiden malah semakin terisak.

"Jangan menangis."

Dan

Aiden kembali merasakan bibir itu mengecap miliknya.

—o0o—

"Sudah siap?" U-know bertanya.

Marcus mengangguk.

Dan sebuah lubang hitam yang nampak mengerikan muncul—menganga lebar, menunggu Marcus untuk memasukinya.

Marcus terdiam, ia menatap u-know, "Boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?" U-know mengangguk, "Tolong jaga Aiden untukku."

U-know tersenyum sambil mengangguk, memegang bahunya—menyalurkan kekuatan. "Kau harus kuat. Untuk pasanganmu—Aiden, yang selalu menunggumu."

Dan Marcus pun menghilang, di telan lubang hitam dengan sebuah kata terakhir—"Terimakasih, sir."

U-know menunduk, terenyuh mendengar Marcus memanggilnya 'sir'

"Kau kuat Marcus. Aku tau kau akan bertahan."

Kembalilah karena

—banyak yang menantimu di sini.

**To be Continue**

**Cuaps Author**

Semakin aneh dan tidak jelas lalala~ Marcusnya pergi, Aiden menjanda. HAHA

Terjawab sudah. Banyak yang nanya siapa itu Aiden kan? Aiden itu manusia biasa tapi dia pasangan Marcus dan itulah alasan atas semua keanehan yang ada padanya /anehanehdaaah

Ah iya, ada typo parah di chap sebelumnya. Bom jadi Boom ._. dan masih banyak typo lainnya. Nanti aja ya dieditnya XD

Oiya, yang minta perang Chap depan udah mulai! Ayo semua angkat senjata kalian! /DUAK XD

**Spesial thanks buat yang udah review chap kemarin:**

dewi90 . Anami Hime . dew'yellow . NaHaZa . Lullu48129 . nurul aini . laila r mubarok . zakurafrezee . Imcherlonntan . Me Naruto . SJ Key . lee meiran . Fishydew . uchihaputry . ika zordick . LoveKiHaeeeee . Anonymouss . Hitomi Mi Chan . KyuHae 20 . sugih miinah . evil thieves . kyukyukyu . Raihan . kihae dp26 . nvtclouds . Anonymouss . triple3r . ikan . AmaterasuUchih1 . arumfishy . amandhharu0522 . BluBlue . kyukyu . Christina . jp com

***BIG HUG***

**KOMEN PLIS :D**


End file.
